No Tu Pareja Veela Usual
by Cacell
Summary: Draco es veela, ¿adivinan quién es su pareja destinada? No es una historia en la que salten a la cama inmediatamente, pero con suerte encontrarán que la espera lo vale. [Slash! HPDM] [Traducción]
1. Encuentra a tu pareja, Draco

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 1:**_** Encuentra a tu pareja, Draco.**_

_**Día Uno – Lunes 2 de Septiembre del 1996**_

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, luchando contra el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la dura superficie. Se estaba volviendo lentamente loco, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Al menos no todavía.

El Veela dentro de él estaba cantando en su cuerpo, impulsándolo a que fuera y encontrara a su pareja y lo reclamara para que nadie más pudiera poner sus sucias manos en él. El impulso sólo se hacía más fuerte cuanto más se resistiera, y Draco no estaba seguro de por cuánto más podría luchar contra la canción de sirena que era su otra mitad.

Draco había sabido casi toda su vida que era un Veela; su padre se había asegurado de que supiera tanto los peligros y los beneficios que acarreaba. Considerando el infortunio que Lucius había tenido con su propia pareja, Draco estaba _muy_ enterado de los fallos que lo esperaban hasta que reclamara a la otra mitad de su alma, lo que hacía que luchar contra el impulso de emparejamiento fuera aún más difícil.

De todos modos, era un Malfoy, y él no iba a hacer nada tonto que pudiera poner en peligro todo su futuro. ¡Si sólo su padre se apresurara y llegara, maldición!

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise, dándole una mirada preocupada a Draco. De todos los Slytherins presentes, él era el único que tenía una idea de lo que Draco estaba pasando. A pesar de su aspecto oscuro, Blaise Zabini también cargaba sangre de veela en sus venas. Aunque estaba diluida, y no se habían manifestado muchos de sus dotes veela cuando había cumplido dieciséis, pero conocía las historias, y entendía, un poco, los impulsos con los que Draco estaba luchando.

- ¡No! –soltó Draco severamente, sólo para disculparse inmediatamente-. Lo siento, Blaise, pero esto me está volviendo _loco._ Él está aquí, puedo sentirlo, huele muy dulce, pero está muy triste, Blaise, muy triste. Todo lo que quiero hacer es encontrarlo y abrazarlo y hacer que todo sea mejor, ¡pero no puedo! –dijo Draco con frustración.

El rubio agarró su taza de té con fuerza de hierro – era un milagro que no se rompiera bajo la presión – para no hacer nada estúpido, como arrancarse el cabello. O correr a un lado y otro de las mesas, olfateando el aire. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su padre? ¡No era como si no hubiera estado esperando por siempre! ¡Había estado esperando el maldito verano entero, por el amor de Salazar!

Draco había cumplido los dieciséis a principios de junio, y una vez que se hubo recuperado del despertar de su sangre veela, algo le había estado molestando sus sentidos. Había sido extremadamente perturbador, y era un milagro que se las hubiera arreglado para rendir tan bien como lo había hecho en sus T.I.M.O.s.

Lo único que lo detenía de cazar a su pareja era el hecho de que no podía señalar quién era, lo que indicaba que quienquiera que fuera, todavía no había cumplido los dieciséis. Un hecho que había puesto un amortiguador en el ánimo de Draco. ¿Y si su cumpleaños no era hasta Navidad? Ni con un demonio era posible que se las fuera a arreglar para conseguir hacer _nada_ estando así de distraído.

Lucius había sido comprensivo, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, además de asegurarse de mantener a Draco ocupado. Lo que había resultado en una de las mejores vacaciones de verano de la vida del joven Veela. Su padre lo había llevado a un extenso viaje alrededor del mundo, visitando lugares de importancia tanto para el mundo mágico como el muggle. Draco había amado cada minuto.

Padre e hijo habían terminado sus vacaciones pasando dos semanas gloriosas en una isla ilocalizable fuera de la costa de Australia, haciendo nada más agotador que broncearse, recostarse en la suave, arenosa playa, o nadar en el cálido océano. Esa era la razón por la que el rubio había regresado a Hogwarts con un color de piel más saludable, provocando que todos los que lo miraban babearan. Porque, si Draco Malfoy había sido bonito antes, ahora era simplemente hermoso, con su cabello rubio claro que casi parecía un halo y contrarrestaba contra su bonita piel bronceada, que ya no parecía un alabastro.

También habían hablado mucho, y Draco sentía que estaba mucho más unido a su padre ahora de lo que nunca lo había estado. Ser considerado un adulto a los ojos de la ley probablemente tenía algo que ver, pero en su mayoría era debido a que el hombre había trabajado en re-conectarse con su hijo. Los dos habían sido muy unidos cuando Draco era un niño; sin embargo, algo de la unión había disminuido ya que Draco pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Pero ahora su unión estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza, y el adolescente estaba determinado a no dejar que decayera otra vez. Pareja o no, _no_ iba a renunciar a su padre como un amigo y confidente.

Hablando de pareja, ¿dónde demonios estaba su padre?

Draco suspiró, luchando contra el impulso de hacer un puchero. La distracción que había proporcionado la vacación había funcionado, y él casi, _casi_, había olvidado todo sobre el molesto sentimiento, lo que probablemente era la razón por la que le había golpeado tanto cuando había entrado a la plataforma donde esperaba en Expreso de Hogwarts.

Un aire de ese apetecible aroma, y Draco había sentido que su transformación empezaba. Completamente perdido en el perfume que deletreaba Pareja, Draco había estado inconsciente del movimiento. Había estado sordo a los llamados de su padre, y no había estado preparado en absoluto para el hechizo aturdidor que le había enviado. Como no hacía falta decir, había estado _muy_ disgustado al despertar en su propia cama, en su propio cuarto de la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius había tenido que hablar rápidamente para evitar tanto la pelea como el ataque a los que Draco estaba listo para dedicarse. Al final habían llegado a un acuerdo. A Draco se le permitiría pasar la noche en Hogwarts, ya que eso calmaría sus ardientes instintos un poco, pero no asistiría al Banquete de Bienvenida, y sólo aparecería al desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Draco no había estado enteramente contento, pero había aceptado; cualquier cosa por acercarse a su pareja. Así que ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, esperando por su padre para poder empezar a buscar al que estaba destinado para él. Lo único que sabía era que era un él, y no era un Slytherin.

Incluso aunque sabía que se suponía que su pareja sería el que completara su alma, llenándolo, Draco había temido que fuera uno de sus compañeros Slytherins. Haciendo fuerza para suprimir un temblor, el Veela estaba pensando en cada deidad de allí afuera para escapar de _ese_ destino.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise una vez más, ojeando a su amigo preocupadamente. Severus le había dado la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que Draco no hiciera nada apresurado antes de que Lucius llegara, aunque el joven no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que arreglara eso. Draco era mucho más fuerte que él, tanto física como mágicamente, y si igualabas los instintos veela luchando por dominación…

- Estoy bien, Blaise, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes tanto. Sólo estoy agradecido de que no sea un Slytherin –respondió Draco, dándole al otro chico una pequeña sonrisa.

Haciendo un rápido inventario mental de sus compañeros, Blaise se encogió de hombros-. ¡Muchas gracias, Draco! –se quejó, esforzándose por borrar las imágenes mentales que habían surgido en su cabeza. Diane Greengrass era la única chica que valía algo, pero ya que su ambición en la vida era convertirse en la siguiente Celestina Warbeck, siempre estaba obsesionada con la ropa, el maquillaje y la música. Sólo las atrevidas amenazas de su padre hacían que ella estudiara, asegurando que consiguiera buenas notas. Tal vez viviría de su música, pero no iba a morirse de hambre por ella.

Los chicos no eran mucho mejor en lo que se refería a material para casamiento. Draco y Blaise eran demasiado buenos amigos para siquiera considerarse como amantes, y además a Blaise sólo le gustaban las chicas. Estaba Theodore Nott, pero ya que él era un increíble coquetón, que se negaba a tomarse nada seriamente, no era alguien quien uno querría que vigilara tu espalda. Y en lo que se refería a Crabbe y Goyle, ¿podrías decir "Eeeuuww"?

- Hey, ¿por qué debería sufrir solo? –preguntó Draco, con algo de su buen humor restaurado. Blaise apenas bufó, mandándole a su amigo una mirada burlesca.

- Al menos esto debería sacar a Pansy de tu espalda –dijo Blaise, sacando temas más importantes una vez más-. No puedo creer que tu madre de verdad la esté alentando. Detente. Regrésalo, sí, puedo. Pero ni siquiera ella será capaz de luchar con el Emparejamiento. Me alegra no tener que preocuparme por eso –dijo Blaise con sentimiento.

Había estado un poco preocupado cuando su padre le había informado que estaba comprometido con una bruja de Suecia. De todos modos, ya que la había conocido ese verano, sus preocupaciones se habían disipado en su mayoría. Era hermosa, y nada de eso de debía a encantamientos de glamour, sino a su largo y rubio cabello y esos bailarines ojos azules. Sólo era un bonus agregado que tuviera un retorcido sentido del humor e incluso temperamento, una perfecta pareja para un chico de Slytherin al que le encantaban las bromas.

El mes que Blaise había pasado con ella y su familia había sido agradable, y no podía esperar al siguiente año, cuando se transferiría a Hogwarts, haciendo posible que los dos se conocieran mejor. Se habría transferido ese año, si su familia no hubiese estado preocupada por la situación en Bretaña. En ese momento, las cosas estaban en un callejón sin salida, y Blaise sólo podía esperar que la guerra terminara pronto. No tenía deseos de convertirse en mortífago, y seguro que no quería ese destino para Draco, pero por lo que parecían las cosas en el momento, sus futuros eran tristes.

Determinado a pensar en cosas más alegres, Blaise miró en derredor del Gran Comedor, tratando de adivinar quién podría ser la pareja de Draco. No habían muchos candidatos disponibles después de todo-. ¿Puedes sentirlo? –preguntó, todavía pensando profundamente.

- ¿"Puedes sentirlo"? ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¡Por supuesto que puedo sentirlo, maldición! –siseó Draco enfadado, dándole a su amigo una mirada incrédula.

- Sé que puedes, ¿pero puedes identificar de qué parte del Gran Comedor viene el aroma? –preguntó Blaise con un largo suspiro, perdonando su mirada con facilidad. No era como si no hubiese sido objeto de ella por años.

Draco bufó, pero él también se volteó para mirar la sala, olfateando delicadamente el aire-. No –gimió a la larga-, pero me está volviendo loco. Lo necesito tanto. Nunca había experimentado un perfume tan divino, pero cada vez que trato de analizarlo, me pierdo en él. Lo necesito, Blaise. Lo necesito tanto que duele –gimió Draco, apartando su plato, repentinamente revuelto por la vista y olor de su desayuno.

- Cálmate, Dray. Mira, tu Padre acaba de llegar, él te ayudará a mejorarlo –dijo Blaise, acabando de ver al señor Malfoy entrando al Gran Comedor, y esforzándose por disminuir la angustia de su amigo.

- Buenos días, Dragón, ¿asumo que sigues buscando? –preguntó Lucius, sentándose al lado de su hijo y mirándolo con preocupación. Él había acompañado a Draco al Expreso de Hogwarts el día anterior y apenas se las había arreglado para detenerlo de cazar y abalanzarse sobre su desprevenida pareja ahí y ahora.

Incluso él había sido capaz de sentir al chico, y nunca en todos sus años había encontrado una fragancia tan fuerte. Quienquiera que fuera el chico, y estaba claro que era un chico, era extremadamente fuerte y no enteramente humano. No lo sorprendería si el chico no era humano en absoluto. ¿Pero quién? Si te basabas sólo en el poder, eso señalaría al maldito Niño Que Vivió. Pero sus dos padres habían sido extremadamente humanos, sin siquiera un toque de sangre no humana en la sangre de ninguno de ellos. ¿Así que quién era esa ente desconocida?

Percatándose de que no había forma de que Draco viajara en el tren y no atacara a su pareja y la reclamara justo allí, Lucius lo había llevado a casa antes de darle una llamada por fuego a Severus. Draco no había estado contento cuando se despertó en su propia cama. Al final, le había dado permiso a Draco de que regresara al colegio a tiempo del Banquete de Bienvenida, siempre y cuando prometiera no dejar su cuarto antes del desayuno. Severus se había asegurado de que la promesa se cumpliera poniendo algunas barreras alrededor de las mazmorras. Había ayudado que la pareja no estaba en Slytherin, de lo que Lucius estaba extremadamente agradecido. Cualquiera era mejor que los compañeros de Draco, incluso un Hufflepuff.

- Buenas, Padre. ¿Puedo ir a ver ahora? Lo necesito, Padre, duele –rogó Draco con sus ojos para que Lucius se rindiera.

Normalmente el rubio aristocrático hubiera regañado a su hijo por su comportamiento, ¿pero cómo podría, dadas las circunstancias?-. Sí, puedes ir y buscarlo –permitió Lucius con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión-. Sé cuidadoso y asegúrate de que nadie te vea –agregó, mirando indulgentemente cómo Draco saltaba de la mesa, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Con él ahí, Draco debería ser capaz de controlar mejor sus instintos, y ahora que no era tomado por sorpresa, no se abalanzaría a quienquiera que fuera que lo estaba llamando.

Lucius y Blaise miraron como Draco se paseaba hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, el chico rubio estaba emanando atractivo sexual, y bastantes personas lo estaban mirando irse, con lujuria evidente en sus ojos.

Pero Draco era ciego a todos, totalmente enfocado en su misión. Caminando a través de las puertas, desapareció rápidamente de la visión de todos, volviendo a la sala antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar. Sólo Lucius fue capaz de verlo aún, uno de los poderes de Veela que había ayudado al mayor de los Malfoy más de una vez cuando se encontraba en una situación complicada. Había estado muy contento al descubrir que Draco también poseía esa habilidad, ya que lo ayudaría mantener a su pareja y a él seguros. No todos iban a estar emocionados con el estatus de Veela de Draco, y dependiendo de quién era su pareja, podría haber verdadero peligro para los dos en un futuro cercano, especialmente antes de que se unieran.

Y también estaba esa chica, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius todavía estaba furioso con Narcissa por alentar a la chica, prometiéndole a Draco para ella. Él _no_ permitiría que lo que le había sucedido a él, le sucediera a su hijo. Antes mataría a la chica en vez de permitirle unirse a Draco. El chico no se merecía semejante destino.

Draco no estaba enterado de los oscuros pensamientos de su padre. ¡Finalmente se le había permitido cazar a su pareja! ¡El perfume lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco! Sin perder el tiempo, Draco caminó por los Hufflepuffs, olfateando el aire tranquilamente. Como había sospechado, ninguno de ellos lo estaba llamando. "_¡Gracias a Salazar y sus serpientes!"_ pensó Draco, moviéndose hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Estaba seguro de que habría muerto si su pareja hubiese sido un Hufflepuff. La prima de Lucius podría ser feliz estando casada con uno, pero Draco hasta ahora tenía que conocer a uno que le gustara de verdad, más allá de la esposa de Mercury, que en realidad no contaba ya que era más Ravenclaw que Hufflepuff, si le preguntabas.

Su recorrido entre los Ravenclaws le tomó un poco más, el aroma era más fuerte allí, pero pronto fue evidente de que ninguno de ellos lo estaba llamando tampoco. Reacio, Draco se volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no muy feliz particularmente con su revelación. _"¡Mierda!" _pensó, _"¡_Tenía_ que ser un Gryffindor! ¿Por qué yo? __¡Salazar, Padre me matará! ¡Por Circe, qué poder que posee este!"_

Como si fuera un sueño, Draco se encontró a sí mismo moviéndose hacia delante, sin haber hecho una decisión conciente de moverse. Mientras se acercaba a la última mesa, todos sus sentidos fueron atacados, y sintió como si hubiese sido succionado. Las emociones que lo recorrían eran tan poderosas que casi se quedó estupefacto. Su pareja estaba muy cansado, y tenía mucho dolor. ¡Por no mencionar que estaba molesto!

Draco cerró los ojos, luchando por detener al sentimiento de abrumarlo. Ponía un obstáculo a su impulso de reclamar lo que era suyo, lo que él suponía que era algo bueno. En vez de eso, lo superaba otra emoción, esa de protección. Todo lo que quería era ir a donde estaba su pareja, enroscarlo en sus brazos, y alejarlo de todo lo que lo estaba lastimando. Nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida, y por ser la primera vez, Draco vacilaba, inseguro de qué hacer.

Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, su mirada aterrizó y se fijó en la de Harry Potter. Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Draco _supo_ quién era su pareja. El veela se encontró a sí mismo congelado, incapaz de moverse o desviar la mirada, y no que quisiera hacer eso último en particular. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter lo estaba mirando. No a través de él, sino a los ojos, y Draco sintió que sus ojos se abrían en alerta. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era invisible, por el amor de Salazar! Nadie más que otro veela debería ser capaz de verlo, y, fuera lo que fuera Potter, no era Veela. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Casi que con mórbida fascinación, Draco miró como Potter abría la boca como si estuviera a punto de llamarlo. Luego la cerró de nuevo; y, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, se volteó y volvió a enfocarse en su desayuno. Tomando su taza de té, una mirada de molestia cruzó su rostro cuando Granger, la maldita sabelotodo, empezó a recriminarle por alguna cosa u otra. A Draco le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no atacarla ahí y ahora por lastimar a su pareja.

Sabiendo que no había nada que podía hacer por el momento, Draco se volteó con algo de dificultad, y regresó a donde su padre estaba sentado. Mientras se acercaba, Lucius se paró elegantemente, y dirigiendo el camino, los dos dejaron el Gran Comedor juntos. Cuando estuvieron seguros en un aula vacía, Draco permitió que su invisibilidad se esfumara, apoyándose contra uno de los escritorios. Se sentía extrañamente drenado, y estaba jadeando como si hubiese corrido de una horda de desenfrenados Hipogrifos.

- ¿Asumo que has encontrado a tu pareja? –preguntó Lucius después de poner varias barreras fuertes de privacidad. De ninguna manera quería que esa conversación fuera espiada. Moviéndose para pararse al lado de su hijo, Lucius envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, dándole su apoyo-. ¿Hijo? –Le dio un codazo gentil, ya que Draco sólo estaba parado ahí entre sus brazos-. ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy, pero no estoy muy seguro de mi pareja –dijo Draco finalmente, con la voz ligeramente apagada por el hombro de su padre.

La ceja de Lucius trepó una pulgada-. Ya veo. Me temo que tus palabras son tan claras como el barro, mi Dragón. ¿Podríamos empezar con la información más importante primero? Como: ¿quién es tu pareja?

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, miró a su padre-. Harry Potter –dijo simplemente.

Lucius apenas asintió con la cabeza; la revelación no había sido _tan_ inesperada, especialmente cuando el aroma había dirigido a Draco a la mesa de Gryffindor-. Hmm, no es una mala elección. Es fuerte, y poderoso, y bastante atractivo –reflexionó Lucius, pensando en la situación, ignorando el ligero gruñido que venía de Draco.

- Qué mal que esté tan firmemente bajo la pata de Dumbledore. Supongo que no puede evitarse… Muy bien, haremos lo que podamos para apoyarlo; después de todo, él es familia ahora. Ven, mi Dragón, vayamos a ver a ese tonto del director. Cuanto antes sea informado, antes estarán juntos… Y, ¿Draco? Tienes que saber que no me importa quién sea tu pareja, siempre y cuando te haga feliz –agregó Lucius, dándole a Draco un rápido abrazo antes de soltarlo.

Draco le sonrió a su padre, sintiéndose ridículamente orgulloso y feliz de que ese hombre fuera su padre. Lucius siempre había estado ahí, sin importar qué. Saber que todavía lo estaba apoyando, incluso aunque era "el maldito Harry Potter" quien era su pareja, significaba mucho para Draco, especialmente después del verano que ellos dos habían compartido.

- Gracias, Padre, prometo que no te defraudaré –dijo suavemente, con gratitud brillando en sus ojos plateados. Entonces sus pensamientos regresaron a su pareja, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Se suponía que no sentiría las emociones de su pareja tan claramente, eso sólo venía después de la unión, e incluso luego cuando ambos se hubieran sentido cómodos con el otro. En el conocimiento de Draco, la situación en la que se encontraba era inaudita. Entonces bufó. Ese era Harry Potter; las leyes comunes de la magia nunca parecían aplicársele. ¿Por qué debería ser eso diferente?

Pensando profundamente, los dos Malfoy hicieron su camino a la oficina del director, habían muchas cosas que tenían que ser discutidas, y era demasiado malo que no pudieran evitar involucrar a Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah, Draco, Lucius. Vengan y siéntense. ¿Caramelo de limón? –preguntó Dumbledore, con los ojos brillando. Por supuesto que había sido informado que Draco había obtenido su herencia el pasado Junio y estaba ansioso por descubrir quién era la pareja del chico. Si tenía suerte terminaría con dos Malfoys peleando de su lado en la guerra. Draco nunca haría nada por lastimar a su pareja, y Lucius nunca haría nada por lastimar a su hijo. Se frotó las manos mentalmente con anticipación.

- ¿Asumo que el joven Draco ha localizado a su pareja? –preguntó, jugando con su personalidad de abuelo tanto como se atrevía. Las criaturas mágicas eran mucho más difíciles de manipular que los humanos.

- Sí –dijo Lucius educadamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que viejo maquinador estaba pensando, y detestándolo inmensamente. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, más que seguir fingiendo. Al menos por el momento.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es el joven afortunado?

- Harry Potter –declaró Draco, no menos educadamente que su padre.

Detrás de su escritorio, Albus Dumbledore sintió que su control fallaba, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no vanagloriarse de deleite. ¿Harry era la pareja de Draco? ¡Eso eran noticias _maravillosas_! Harry y Draco, los Malfoy se arrojarían ahora a satisfacerlo, ya que eso dejaría contento a Harry, y lo que Harry quería, Harry lo tenía. _Sabía_ que había hecho la decisión correcta al mantener al chico humilde y pegado a él, Albus Dumbledore. ¡Esa revelación bien podría cambiar toda la guerra!

Recordando a los Malfoy, Albus rápidamente cambió su expresión a algo menos triunfante, y sonrió benevolentemente, dejando que sus ojos brillarana al máximo, y dijo-. ¡Maravilloso! Felicitaciones, joven Draco, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como Harry serán muy fellices juntos. Permítanme convocar a Minerva y hacer que traiga a Harry aquí inmediatamente. Cuanto antes ustedes dos empiecen la unión, mejor. Ambos serán disculpados de clases, por supuesto, y creo que la habitación que tu padre pidió está lista y esperándote.

Mientras hablaba, Dumbledore garabateó rápidamente una nota corta, y convocando a uno de los elfos domésticos, pidió que le entregara ese mensaje a McGonagall, y que le informara a Severus que él también era requerido en la oficina del director. Con suerte, ninguno de los profesores habría dejado el Gran Comedor todavía.

Recostándose en su silla, el anciano mago cayó en silencio, sin molestarse en tratar de charlar con sus invitados. En esa etapa no tenía mucho sentido hablar con ellos de todas formas. Draco estaba demasiado distraído por su pareja, y Lucius... bueno, Lucius necesitaría algo de tiempo para hacer las paces con su necesidad de cambiar alianzas.

En vez de eso, Albus, feliz, se perdió en gloriosos sueños despiertos del futuro. Con Harry a su lado, y con los Malfoy respaldando a Harry, ¡la guerra ya casi estaba ganada! _"¿Harry Potter, eh?"_ pensó para sí mismo. _"¿Quién hubiera pensado que él y el joven Draco estaban destinados a estar juntos? ¡Esto es espléndido! Ni yo mismo lo habría podido planear mejor. Esto será mucho mejor que casar a Harry con la chica Weasley. Los Weasley son una familia leal, aunque haya habido un poco de discordia últimamente; no importa, sólo tendré que arreglar las cosas con Molly luego. No hay prisa."_

_"Pero regresando a Harry... es un chico fuerte, y está sujeto tan firmemente a luz que es imposible que los Malfoy sean capaces de persuadirlo de ver a Tom cara a cara. Al menos su historia pasada se asegurará de eso. Qué suerte que me las haya arreglado parra involucrar a Harry con ese asunto de la piedra en primer año, lo puse directo a la cabeza de la lista de odio de Riddle. Sí, sabía que involucrar a Harry sería algo bueno."_

_"Y con Lucius respaldándome, tal vez finalmente pueda descubrir qué planea Voldemort. Severus ha resultado ser deplorablemente ignorante en ese aspecto. Chico tonto, nunca se las arregló para volver al círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Tal vez ahora no tendré que depender tanto de él. Si juego mis cartas cuidadosamente, no debería ser difícil convencer al Malfoy mayor, y tal vez al menor también, de espiar a Tom por mí. Deberían estar deseosos de hacer lo que sea para mantener a Harry contento y seguro. No me sorprendería si no se ofrecieran como vuluntarios para ese servicio, sino que me suplicaran que les permitiera ayudar" _pensó Dumbledore condescendientemente.

En sus sillas, los Malfoy no estaban enterados de los planes que el director estaba tejiendo sobre ellos. Draco estaba meciéndose con impaciencia por estar cerca de su pareja otra vez, y Lucius estaba tramando estrategias para asegurar que Potter le diera a su hijo una oportunidad y no lo rechazara de inmediato.

El silencio perduró hasta que hubo un golpe a la puerta, anunciando la llegada de tres personas-. Entren -dijo Albus alegremente, casi cegando a los recién llegados con su brillo-. Ah, Minerva, Severus, Harry, me alegra mucho que pudieran venir. Siéntense, ¿caramelo de limón?

**¡Listo! **Bien, me meto hasta el cuello con esta traducción, lo sé. Está dedicada enteramente a **giosseppe**, que me la pidió amablemente y fue imposible negársela.

Bien, datos técnicos n.n Este fic tiene…**65** capítulos hasta el momento, así que va para largo. No puedo decir si me gusta o no, pues no he leído mucho, pero por los 5451 reviews que tiene, asumo que tiene buena aceptación y todo eso xD

En fin, dejen reviews porfas, que por más que sea pedido de giosseppe, su demora en actualizar dependerá de los reviews también, como el resto n.nU

**¡Review, review, review!**


	2. La cosa más maravillosa sucedió hoy

**No tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 2: **_**La cosa más maravillosa sucedió hoy, Harry. **_

_**Lunes 2 de Septiembre**_

Harry Potter no estaba teniendo un buen día. Estaba irritado y malhumorado, debido a no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior. Encima de eso, sus amigos realmente lo estaban jodiendo como un demonio, sin razón en absoluto. Considerando el verano que había tenido, cualquiera pensaría que tendría un descanso, pero oh, no, él era el maldito Niño que Vivió, ¿a quién le importaba si era feliz o no, siempre y cuando estuviera para hacer su "tarea", no?

Bufando con desprecio, Harry miró el pasillo, tratando de distraerse de su humor negro. Realmente no podía permitirse perder el juicio en el momento, y la forma en la que Hermione lo sermoneaba, cuando no estaba regañando a Ron por sus hábitos alimenticios, era todo lo que podía hacer para no estallarle. Merlín y su barba, ¿pero cuándo Hermione se había convertido en una fastidiosa, regañona, por no mencionar reprobadora, madre? Con el modo en el que los estaba tratando cualquiera pensaría que tenían tres años. Echándole una ojeada a la bruja, Harry se encontró a sí mismo compadeciendo a cualquier hijo que pudiera tener Hermione, tenía un presentimiento de que no tendrían una niñez fácil.

Sin querer ir allí, Harry rápidamente enfocó su atención en otro lugar. Un movimiento captó su mirada, y Harry miró con diversión y algo de curiosidad, como Draco Malfoy, la maldición de su existencia, iba de un lado a otro de las mesas del Gran Comedor. Intrigado, miró cómo el rubio iba por la mesa de Hufflepuff. ¿Qué era esa expresión de alivio en su rostro? ¿Qué demonios tramaba el chico?

Una rápida mirada a sus lados le dijo a Harry que ninguno de sus amigos había visto a Malfoy todavía, lo que era un poco extraño, especialmente considerando que Ron generalmente mantenía un ojo encima de Malfoy. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry regresó a ver cómo Draco hacía su camino más lentamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Casi parecía que estuviera buscando algo, ¿pero qué?

Harry se olvidó por completo de su mal humor, demasiado intrigado por ese nuevo misterio. Entonces Draco se volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Preparándose, Harry esperó los comentarios despectivos que siempre volaban por el aire cuando los dos se acercaban, pero cuando sus miradas se fijaron, Harry sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, y se asustó por la expresión de anhelo y ansiedad en esos cálidos ojos grises, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo deseando poder borrar el dolor que vio en ellos.

Ese pensamiento lo dejó estupefacto. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por el maldito Draco Malfoy? Abriendo su boca, Harry estuvo a punto de demandar saber qué estaba pasando, pero algo lo retuvo de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de algún modo sabía que ese no era el lugar, ni el momento, de exigir respuestas.

Decidiendo seguir sus instintos ya que, después de todo, rara vez lo dirigían por mal camino, Harry se encogió de hombros, cerró la boca y desvió la vista de Malfoy, tomando su taza de té en un intento de distraerse del otro chico.

- ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? De verdad tenemos que trabajar duro este año y empezar a estudiar desde temprano. Nada más de holgazanear, ¡y absolutamente nada más de aventuras! Es vital que pongamos toda nuestra energía y esfuerzo en nuestro trabajo del colegio; sólo falta un año para los EXTASIS, y hay un _montón_ de material que aprender antes de eso.

Mordiendo un suspiro, Harry no pudo evitar que una breve expresión de molestia apareciera en su rostro. ¡Sabía jodidamente _bien_ lo importantes que eran los EXTASIS! Sabía jodidamente _bien_ el poco tiempo que quedaba, Hermione después de todo sólo había estado hablando de eso desde su tercer año. ¡Pero _joder_, ni siquiera tenían sus horarios todavía!

Sin pensarlo, Harry observó cómo Draco se volteaba y dejaba la sala, deseando poder hacer lo mismo. En cambio suspiró y murmuró-. Sí, Hermione, lo sé, -sabiendo por experiencia que no funcionaba ignorarla cuando se comportaba así, ya que sólo prolongaba los sermones, dándole más cosas por las que sermonearlos.

Cuando McGonagall empezó a entregar sus horarios, Harry la pudo haber besado, ya que eso distrajo a Hermione de su obsesión con sus EXTASIS, redirigiendo su atención a las clases que tendrían ese día.

Levantando la vista, Harry se sorprendió al ver a un elfo doméstico aparecerse al lado de McGonagall, dándole una nota. Algo importante debía haber pasado, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando la jefa de su casa levantó la vista luego de leer el mensaje y lo miró. Acercándose hacia él, le hizo un gesto de que fuera con ella, diciendo-. Sr. Potter, el director quiere hablar contigo.

"_¡Lo sabía! El semestre ni siquiera ha empezado todavía, y el viejo loco quiere verme. ¡Genial, muuuuuy genial!"_ pensó Harry malhumoradamente, pero se paró obedientemente y siguió a la profesora mientras marchaba por los corredores hacia la oficina del director.

El corazón de Harry se hundió incluso más cuando Snape se les unió fuera de la gárgola. Fuera lo que fuera que Dumbledore quería, era grande, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si debía girar y empezar a correr. No quería ser parte de esto, fuera lo que fuera "esto". Todo lo que quería era paz y tranquilidad. ¿Realmente era demasiado pedir?

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Harry siguió a los profesores por la escalera, sabiendo que no tenía sentido correr. No tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir de todas formas. Tal vez debería soportar la reunión y punto. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido una opción.

Esforzándose por convertir su rostro en una máscara en blanco, Harry observó como McGonagall llamaba a la puerta enérgicamente antes de entrar. Viendo la forma en la que el rostro de Dumbledore se iluminó al verlo, Harry supo que estaba condenado.

- Ah, Minerva, Severus, Harry, me alegra mucho que pudieran venir. Siéntense, ¿caramelo de limón?

- No, gracias, señor –murmuró Harry, tomando un asiento entre McGonagall y el señor Malfoy. Snape no se molestó en sentarse en absoluto, sino que apenas se movió para recostarse contra una pared, con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro. _"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que viviré lamentando esto?"_ se preguntó Harry, esforzándose por suprimir un estremecimiento. Nop, eso no se veía bien para él, en absoluto.

- Albus, ¿podrías decirnos por favor de qué se trata esto? Las clases empezarán pronto, estoy segura de que lo sabes muy bien.

- Ah, sí, mis disculpas, pero verás, la cosa más maravillosa sucedió hoy –dijo Dumbledore, mirando directo a Harry.

Harry se hundió ligeramente en su asiento, luchando contra el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra algo duro. ¡Lo sabía!

- Felicitaciones –dijo Harry torpemente, sintiendo que se esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de él, pero sería maldito si mostraba algún tipo de entusiasmo al respecto, especialmente ya que todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y pensar que el viejo chiflado le había prometido mantenerlo al corriente de ahora en adelante. _"Supongo que eso muestra cuánto valen las promesas del viejo" _pensó Harry con un bufido, manteniendo la mirada en el hombro izquierdo de Dumbledore. Ni con un demonio le iba a dar al director acceso libre a su mente, pero tampoco iba a parecer encogido ante él.

- Sí, sí, felicitaciones de hecho –dijo Dumbledore felizmente, totalmente inconsciente de los pensamientos oscuros de Harry-. Verás, el joven Malfoy aquí es parte Veela, como tal vez ya sabías, y acaba de encontrar a su pareja –continuó Albus, brillando de felicidad.

Lentamente, Harry giró su cabeza y miró hacia Draco, que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, mirando a Harry con una extraña mezcla de anhelo y ansias en los ojos que Harry había visto en el Gran Comedor, sólo la esperanza estaba agregada esta vez, y Harry tuvo un profundo presentimiento de que sabía quién era la pareja de Malfoy.

Dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y su cabeza cayera, Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar qué estaba sintiendo exactamente. _"¡Maravilloso! __El destino _de verdad_ disfruta patearme los dientes, ¿no?" _pensó resentido, no exactamente emocionado por esa revelación. Pero entonces su mente entró en acción, diciéndole ansiosamente todos los beneficios y posibilidades que tendría si tenía a los Malfoy de su lado. Como mínimo, deberían ser lo bastante fuertes como para decirle a Dumbledore que se fuera a volar un cometa.

"_Hmm, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría convertir este desastre en algo positivo. A los Malfoy no les gusta Dumbledore tampoco. Todo depende en cuán fuerte sea su unión con Voldie, supongo. Seguro, no puede haber mucho amor entre ellos. Esperen, ¿y si todo es un truco para ponerme las manos encima y poder entregarme a su amo?_

_Pero no, la mirada en los ojos de Draco... Eso no fue fingido. Salazar y los Fundadores, ¡realmente soy su pareja!" _se percató Harry con perturbadora claridad. _"Pero… ¡nos odiamos! Pero odio es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no? Aversión es más preciso, en realidad. Después de todo, ha estado actuando como un cabrón desde que lo conocí._

_Sí, pero teníamos once entonces. He crecido mucho desde ese día; seguramente él también. __¿Me mataría darle una oportunidad? ¿Qué tengo que perder? __Molestará a Ron y Hermione, y me traerá un montón de sermones sin duda. ¿Pero no están sermoneándome siempre? ¿Mostrando claramente desaprobación de mí?_

_Ah, Sirius, cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí, _realmente_ podría usar algún consejo ahora. Pero probablemente sólo hablarías de los Slytherins y lo malvados que son" _pensó Harry tristemente, conociendo demasiado bien las cegueras de su padrino.

Mirando otra vez a Draco, sintiendo esa sensación rara en su pecho una vez más, Harry tomó su decisión. Les daría una oportunidad a los Malfoy de que le dijeran qué querían de él. Después de todo, todos los demás querían algo de él, ¿así que por qué ellos no? Tomando un profundo respiro, Harry levantó la cabeza y se concentró en el borde del escritorio-. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? –preguntó torpemente, sabiendo que todos estaban esperando una perorata o una rabieta de él. ¡Bueno, él no los iba a complacer!

- Draco y tú serán mudados a su propia habitación, que ya está preparada para ustedes –respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable, y un alegre brillito-. Por supuesto que tendrán camas separadas por ahora, y también tendrán que compartir sus clases. Como sabes, Draco no será capaz de separarse de ti hasta que se haya formado la unión. No te preocupes, Harry, mi chico, todo saldrá bien –dijo Dumbledore con su mejor sonrisa de abuelo. Harry nunca lo vio ya que seguía enfocándose en el escritorio.

- ¿Podemos? Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos por ver su nuevo hogar –continuó Dumbledore, un poco cabreado por que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran por el caño, y no muy contento con la forma en la que Harry lo estaba ignorando.

- Sí, señor –dijo Harry obedientemente, trepando a sus pies cuando todos los demás se levantaron de sus asientos.

Albus frunció el ceño disgustado, ¿el chico no se daba cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía la Luz? Este desarrollo prácticamente paralizaría a Tom, ya que perdería a su mano derecha, si tenían suerte, Riddle nunca se recuperaría de ese golpe. No muchos tenían los recursos e influencia que el señor Malfoy gozaba, a pesar de su reputación un poco empañada, y no había nadie que pudiera llenar los zapatos de Lucius si dejaba a Voldemort.

Observando a Harry, Albus frunció más el ceño. Por la expresión en el rostro de Harry, el chico realmente no se daba cuenta de lo gloriosa que era la oportunidad. _"Ah, el chico todavía es joven, supongo, pero realmente pensé que estaría más enterado de la guerra ahora. Por otro lado, supongo que no debería quejarme. Si Harry se mete en la cabeza hacer las cosas a su modo... Me estremezco al pensar el desastre que sería. No, mejor dejar todos los planes conmigo, y enfocarme en las tareas que le pongo. Sí, sí, pero todavía tiene que entender que _debe_ asegurarse de ganarse a los Malfoy. No _podemos_ permitir que semejante oportunidad se nos escurra por los dedos"._

Lucius dirigió un vistazo hacia el director, preguntándose qué locos planes estaba tramando ahora. Las cosas habían ido bien hasta ahora, mejor de lo que había esperado para decir la verdad. Potter no había tenido una rabieta, y no había rechazado al Veela al instante. Tal vez todavía esperanzas para ellos después de todo.

Dándole a Dumbledore una mirada taladrante, Lucius consideró exigir estar presente, pero luego cambió de opinión. No creía que el anciano mago fuera a hacer algo que comprometiera la unión entre Potter y Draco, además, su relación con el chico era provisionalmente la mejor, mejor no hacer nada que pudiera perforar el bote.

McGonagall no lucía contenta tampoco por el pedido del director, pero sabía que no tenía sentido protestar, así que negó con la cabeza y dejó la oficina, esperando que los otros se le unieran.

Severus fue el último en irse. Él también conocía a Dumbledore demasiado bien, y se encontró a sí mismo preocupándose sobre lo que quisiera hablar con el mocoso. Aunque tenía un presentimiento de que podía adivinar.

Cuando había oído por primera vez que Potter era la pareja de Draco, había colgado su cabeza, reprimiendo un gemido. _Realmente_ deseaba que Lucius lo hubiera mantenido informado de ese desarrollo. Sin embargo, realmente no había habido tiempo para hacerlo, y considerando las fuertes reacciones de Draco, cuanto antes estuvieran juntos, mejor para todos los demás.

Aún así... ¡¿_Tenía_ que ser el maldito Harry Potter? ¿La maldición de su existencia? ¡Los chicos se _detestaban_ mutuamente, por el amor de Salazar! Severus sacudió la cabeza con consternación, sabiendo que todo lo que podían hacer era apretar los dientes y esperar que todos sobrevivieran a las semanas venideras. Las cosas se estaban por volver muy interesantes en Hogwarts, _muy_ interesantes. ¿Y Dumbledore pensaba que sería capaz de manipularlos para hacer a su antojo?

Sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más alegre, Severus le dio a su jefe una mirada de advertencia, antes de unirse a los otros en el corredor. Sabiendo lo cabeza dura que era su ahijado, Severus tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas resultarían mucho más diferentes de lo que Albus creía.

También estaba la ventaja extra de que si Albus era lo bastante estúpido de hacer algo que retrasara la unión entre Potter y Draco, entonces Lucius estaría tanto deseoso como capaz de desgarrar algunos pedazos del cuero de Dumbledore, y Severus tendría asientos de primera fila para el espectáculo. Tal vez merecía reconocimiento el dicho de que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Desconociendo los pensamientos de su Maestro en Pociones, Albus observó como Severus dejaba la oficina, dejándolo solo con Harry. Enfocándose únicamente en el chico, empezó a hablar, manteniendo su tono ligero, pero permitiendo que una pequeña cantidad de decepción se mostrara.

- Harry, no creo que te des cuenta de lo excelente que es esta oportunidad –empezó, una vez más estirando un brazo para sujetar el hombro del muchacho, y frunciendo el ceño con molestia cuando Harry tranquilamente dio un paso para quedar fuera de su alcance y caminó hacia Fawkes. Canturreando suavemente, Harry empezó a mimar al Fénix, que se giró ansiosamente en su percha para darle al adolescente mejor acceso, gorjeando felizmente por los cuidados; su canción mejoró el humor de todos.

- Harry, niño...

Harry se encrespó pero continuó con sus mimos.

Albus insistió, determinado a hacer que Harry entrara en razón-. Esto debe parecerte el fin del mundo, lo sé. Después de todo, el historial entre tú y el joven Malfoy no es el mejor, por decir lo menos –dijo Albus con una pequeña risita entre dientes, esforzándose por sonar optimista y al mismo tiempo comprensivo-. Sin embargo, no tienes nada que temer. Como Veela, Draco es incapaz de lastimarte, y con eso quiero decir tanto física como emocionalmente. Me dijeron que el amor Veela es el amor más puro que existe, y que te hayan concedido este privilegio,… es un regalo que la mayoría de las personas sólo pueden soñar. Sé que todos en este colegio estarían muy contentos de cambiar de lugar contigo, Harry, deberías sentirte muy orgulloso de ser considerado digno de Draco Malfoy.

"_Sí, claro que debería sentirme orgulloso. No todos los días te alientan a venderte por el bien de todo el mundo, _qué_ privilegio, ¿no, viejo? Y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien al final. La pregunta es, ¿bien para quién? No creas que no me doy cuenta de que la única razón por la que estás tan feliz es porque estás esperando ganar un espía o dos. _Sé_ que no te podría importar menos yo y mi felicidad."_ Pensó Harry amargamente, reteniendo el fuerte impulso de decirle al director lo que pensaba de él. Sintiendo que su control empezaba a flaquear, Harry se esforzó por vaciar su mente, manteniéndose concentrado en Fawkes y su canción.

Enfrentando semejante falta de respuesta, Albus empezó a molestarse un poco con el chico. Ese _no_ era el momento de ser terco y testarudo. Esforzándose por dejar la molestia de lado, ya que no iba a soportar otra rabieta del chico, continuó-. Hay otra razón por la que regocijarse, Harry –dijo, decidiendo señalar los beneficios al joven ya que parecía demasiado inmaduro como para notarlos él mismo-. Como eres la pareja de Draco, es imposible que se una a Voldemort ahora. Además, ya que Lucius no haría nada que lastimara a su hijo, ya no será capaz de trabajar activamente para Tom, lo que significa que Voldemort está por perder a su mano derecha. ¿No lo ves, Harry? Hemos ganado dos aliados importantes hoy; quiero que tengas eso en mente cuando decidas qué hacer a continuación.

Fawkes dejó salir una nota de indignación, y movió las alas con molestia, pero Albus no le prestó atención. El Fénix era una criatura de la Luz, y no entendía que a veces había que hacer algunos sacrificios.

Lentamente Harry se giró y le dio al director una mirada sombría. No podía creer que Dumbledore tuviera las agallas de prácticamente ordenarle que se prostituyera por el bien de la guerra-. Promulguemos las noticias, la malvada bruja del este está muerta –dijo cínicamente, sabiendo que si se rendía ante el impulso de gritarle al anciano, perdería por completo el control de no sólo su juicio sino de su magia también.

- Sólo que esta vez no había necesidad de toda una casa, ¿no es así, _señor_? Todo lo que necesitaban era una cama –soltó Harry, queriendo que Dumbledore supiera que Harry sabía perfectamente bien a qué lo estaba alentando el director.

Habiendo escuchado todo lo que podía tragar, Harry marchó a través de la oficina y abrió la puerta de golpe. Mirando por encima de su hombro, no pudo resistirse a agregar-. No se preocupe, profesor, haré mi tarea en esta guerra, ¿no lo hago siempre? ¿A quién le importan mis costes personales, siempre y cuando termine el trabajo, no, señor?

Sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción por la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Dumbledore, Harry cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Si se quedaba un momento más, lo perdería por completo, y le haría al viejo un nuevo ano entre los brillantes ojitos. Tal vez entonces todo el mundo se daría cuenta de qué tipo de hombre era el que seguían tan ciegamente.

Dando un paso fuera de la gárgola, Harry se detuvo abruptamente cuando casi se chocó con Draco, que estaba esperando impacientemente que apareciera, paseándose de un lado a otro delante de la estatua de piedra. Mirando alrededor del corredor, Harry no se sorprendió al ver que todos lo habían estado esperando-. ¿Vamos? –preguntó, forzando una sonrisa. Draco tal vez sería la razón de su mal humor, pero, por esta vez, el rubio no había hecho nada por causar su mal genio. Y no se merecía ser el blanco de él, incluso si podría hacerle sentir mejor a Harry desquitar su ira con el otro chico. Al final, sólo haría las cosas incluso más complicadas y difíciles, así que reprimió las palabras rudas que quería soltar.

- Vamos –dijo Severus secamente, caminando por el corredor. Aparentemente Albus se las había arreglado para meter el pie, si tomaba como indicación la nube negra encima de la cabeza de Potter. Tal vez eso no era una muy buena idea después de todo. Sin embargo, no era como si él tuviera algo que ver con el tema. Ninguno de ellos lo tenía. Severus sólo podía rezar porque Potter no resultara ser otra Narcissa. Que Merlín los ayudara a todos, si ese era el caso.

**Bueno**, y ahí estuvo la tan esperada reacción de Harry xD!! En realidad no tengo nada que decir, así que sólo les diré que… si pudiera, los abrazaría y besaría a todos!! Este fic ha roto el récord (entre los míos) de reviews con su primer capítulo!! Me hizo muy muy muy feliz, así que sean buenos, y donen un review a la caridad!

**Go!**


	3. Esta será su habitación

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 3: **_**Esta será su habitación**_

_**Lunes, 2 de Septiembre**_

El grupo caminó silenciosamente, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Eventualmente, llegaron a una parte del castillo que estaba abandonada en esos días ya que el colegio ya no albergaba parejas casadas y sus familias.

Snape, acechando como de costumbre, se detuvo abruptamente ante un retrato de un joven caballero posando encima de un dragón muerto, con una armadura brillante por el sol. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Snape soltó-. El amor es como una roja, roja, rosa, -luciendo como si hubiese tragado inesperadamente un poco de matalobos.

Harry reprimió una risita, esforzándose por mantener su rostro en una máscara inexpresiva cuando Snape volteó la cabeza y lo miró, como si él hubiese sido el que obligó al maestro de Pociones a pronunciar semejante frase.

- De verdad lo es –exclamó el caballero alegremente, quitándose el casco y frotándose la frente-. Justo el otro día le decía a la adorable Violeta lo mismo, y ella…

- Sí, sí, ¡ahora abre la maldita puerta! ¿No es esa tu tarea? ¿O eres incapaz siquiera de hacer algo tan simple? –gruñó Snape, interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una larga historia. Sus ojos negros le estaban disparando dagas al caballero, quien bufó y permitió que el retrato se abriera, revelando la puerta que había estado resguardando.

Poniendo una mano frente a su boca, Harry se percató con horror de que incluso el acto de morderse la mejilla no era suficiente para prevenirse de reír, y convirtió desesperadamente sus risitas en una tos falsa. Esto se convirtió en una tos real cuando se ahogó en sus risitas. Merlín, el que había elegido ese retrato para custodiar su habitación no había considerado a Snape. Preguntándose vagamente si era posible asesinar un cuadro, Harry siguió a los otros dentro, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

Severus le dio una mirada, obviamente sospechando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Harry, y el morocho adolescente desvió rápidamente la mirada del otro par, que prometían dolor y retribuciones si el maestro de Pociones probaba sus sospechas.

Dando algunos pasos hacia un lado, bajo el pretexto de entrar al living, Harry finalmente se las arregló para recuperar el aliento. _"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Al menos todavía no me ha quitado puntos. __Pero McGonagall está al lado mío... ¡No que eso lo haya detenido en el pasado, el muy grasiento!_

_Hmm, me pregunto si Snape puso esa cara por la contraseña o por el caballero. __Ambos son horrendos. __¡Apuesto a que ese caballero estaba en Gryffindor! Me pregunto qué le paso. Tal vez se lo pregunte algún día" _meditó Harry ausentemente, sacudiendo la cabeza por la horrible decoración de la habitación. _"Sólo espero que el resto de las habitaciones no sean tan horribles como esta. ¡Es imposible que sea capaz de relajarme y pasarla bien aquí! Me pregunto si Malfoy puede cambiar un poco las cosas por aquí._

_Y hablando de cambios, ¡esa contraseña _tuvo_ que haber sido reemplazada antes! Quiero decir, ¿pudo haber sido más tonta? ¿O es la forma de Dumbledore de darme una pista o dos? Además, la forma en la que me estaba prácticamente ordenando que saltara a la cama de Draco…"_

Sintiendo una conmoción en el aire, Harry supuso que ahora no era el momento de considerar al director y sus planes. Eso lo haría luego, en privado, cuando tuviera mucho menos ojos mirando todos sus movimientos.

Volviendo a enfocarse en su entorno, Harry suspiró y habló por primera vez desde que habían dejado la oficina del director-. ¿Confío en que Malfoy y yo podremos cambiar las cosas por aquí? Quiero decir, quien haya decorado esto trató demasiado de unir a las cuatro casas. –Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando un mueble naranja, y las telas verdes de los tapices que decoraban las paredes. Los almohadones sueltos del sofá y las sillas eran azules, y la alfombra del piso era de un rojo vibrante, haciendo que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera parado en fuego.

"_Y con Malfoy aquí, apuesto que hay una barrera para asegurarse de que el director no se pueda aparecer cuando se le antoje. Hmm, tal vez unirme con Malfoy tendrá algunos beneficios después de todo. Bien, si tan sólo no fuera un mocoso consentido, este desastre podría ser menos desastroso de lo que pensé"_. Sintiéndose inmensamente alegrado, Harry empezó a pasearse para ver mejor su nuevo hogar.

- Ay Dios –murmuró Minerva antes de recobrar la compostura con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza-. Esta obviamente es la sala de estar. Por allí, Harry querido, es tu habitación. Está protegida para que el Sr. Malfoy no pueda entrar a menos que tú específicamente lo invites a hacerlo. Es por tu propia protección, ya que como un Veela a veces se puede poner… intenso en su cortejo.

Harry bufó y Draco pareció muy insultado.

- Tu habitación, Sr. Malfoy, está subiendo esas escaleras. Cada habitación tiene su baño privado, lo que debería hacer más fácil que se preparen por las mañanas. Estarán disculpados de clases por los siguientes tres días, por supuesto, ya que necesitan soledad para empezar el proceso de unión. –McGonagall miró a Harry, y su expresión ceñuda indicaba que estaba preocupada.

- Harry, no estoy segura de cuánto sabes sobre Veelas ya que, hay que admitir, nuestros profesores de Defensa han sido un poco… flojos estos años pasados –dijo McGonagall cuidadosamente, ignorando el bufido que vino de Snape-. Te aconsejo que investigues tanto como sea posible para poder evitar tensión innecesaria en su relación. Estoy segura de que la Señorita Granger estará muy contenta de ayudarte con eso. Al igual que el Sr. Malfoy, estoy segura –agregó McGonagall, dándole a Draco una pequeña y un poco falsa sonrisa. Estaba claro que ella suponía que Draco le mentiría a su pareja para conseguir lo que quería.

Draco se encrespó pero no dijo nada. La mano de su padre en su brazo ayudaba mucho a dejar su lengua quieta. Harry frunció el ceño, mirando a Draco y McGonagall. Realmente le faltaba conocimiento sobre Veelas. Lo poco que sabía lo había aprendido durante su cuarto año cuando Hermione lo había sermoneado a él y a Ron después de ver las criaturas mágicas de la Copa Mundial. Había expandido el sermón cuando Fleur Delacour había descendido al colegio, haciendo que Ron se comportara casi vergonzosamente, babeando constantemente cuando la chica se acercaba, muy para el disgusto de Hermione.

Sin embargo, eso era diferente. Primero que nada, Draco obviamente era un hombre, no una mujer. Y segundo, Harry era la pareja de Draco, y como tal realmente necesitaba averiguar tanto como fuera posible qué debería esperar.

De pronto Harry se percató de que su Jefa de casa estaba hablando de nuevo, y rápidamente quitó su atención de Malfoy para ponerla en McGonagall, esperando que nadie notara su falta de atención.

- Tendrán que discutir su agenda. Estoy enterada de que ambos tienen varias clases que el otro no eligió cuando eligieron las materias disponibles. Ya que esto concierne a su futuro, espero que hagan los arreglos necesarios. Por favor considérenlo cuidadosamente, esta oferta no será hecha otra vez –dijo McGonagall, dándole a los dos adolescentes una mirada severa, provocando que Draco se encrespara una vez más y Harry sintiera como su propio genio empezaba a erizarse. Merlín, ¿tenía que tratarlos como si fueran unos vagabundos de cinco años?

- También tienen que comer al menos dos comidas cada día en el Gran Comedor. Como profesores suyos, estamos muy enterados del hecho de que el cuerpo estudiantil probablemente ponga a prueba su unión. Sin embargo, somos optimistas de que si usan su tiempo a solas sabiamente, ese prejuicio puede ser minimizado, permitiendo que funcionen normalmente cuando traten con amigos o compañeros de curso. Si tienen alguna pregunta, por favor vengan conmigo o con Severus. –McGonagall le dio a Draco una mirada severa, que se suavizó cuando cayó en Harry para casi convertirse en una maternal. Con un asentimiento hacia el otro Malfoy, los dejó a que se establecieran.

Harry miró lentamente alrededor de la sala de estar una vez más antes de caminar hacia su habitación. Abriendo la puerta, tembló ante la visión con la que se encontró. El dormitorio era más Gryffindor que la sala común de Gryffindor, algo que había creído imposible. Mirando por encima del hombro, se dirigió al único profesor que quedaba-. Señor, ¿es posible… cambiar la decoración de este lugar?

- Sí, lo es. Pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa con estas habitaciones –respondió Snape, curioso por la repulsión que había visto en el rostro del chico. Tal vez había esperanza para Draco después de todo.

- Bien. Profesor, Sr. Malfoy, Draco, ¿por qué ustedes tres no cambian los colores a algo con más gusto? Por mi cuenta no hay necesidad de rojo o dorado, aunque tampoco hay necesidad de abusar del verde y plateado –agregó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa para mostrar que estaba bromeando.

- Y por favor, ¿alguien puede hacer algo sobre los ridículos colores de allí? –preguntó Harry, indicando su dormitorio con una sacudida de la cabeza-. No sé quién hizo la decoración aquí, pero tuvo que haber sido más ciego a los colores que Dobby; algo que no creo posible. Además, considerando el lío que hicieron con el living, supongo que no debería estar tan sorprendido. –Harry cayó en silencio por un momento, preguntándose una vez más si era posible para Dumbledore aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts. Eso _explicaría_ cómo siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer siempre en el momento indicado.

Sacudiéndose las meditaciones, ya que no quería realmente pensar en Dumbledore ahora, Harry regresó al asunto en manos-. Creo que algo en azul y crema sería lindo –dijo, tratando de mirar más allá de la abundancia de rojo y dorado para distinguir qué muebles había en el dormitorio.

Sin embargo, al ver la gran cama de doseles puesta tan prominentemente contra una de las paredes, toda la furia y resentimiento que había contenido contra Dumbledore se le soltó, y por un momento Harry temió estar por perder todo el control. Apretando los ojos firmemente, el morocho adolescente se enfocó en su respirar, bloqueando momentáneamente todo lo de su mente consciente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no haría estallar nada, Harry re-abrió los ojos y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí, ¡ahora! Antes de revelar cosas que no tenía intención de revelar. Especialmente no en la compañía presente.

- Enseguida regreso, hay algo que necesito hacer. No se preocupen, no me iré por mucho –dijo Harry, pausándose en la puerta-. Por cierto, ¡esa contraseña _tiene_ que irse! –agregó, sabiendo que necesitaba decirle _algo_ a los otros.

- ¿Dónde estarás? –preguntó Draco, preocupado por las cosas que estaba recogiendo del aroma de su pareja. Si no estaba equivocado, el otro chico estaba malditamente furioso. Sin embargo, las emociones no estaban dirigidas hacia él o su padre.

Por un momento el Veela estuvo desconcertado pensando quién podría haber enfadado tanto al otro adolescente. Pero entonces lo supo. ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¿Qué diantres le había dicho el director a Potter? Hablando de eso, ¿no eran realmente cercanos? Esa era la impresión que Draco había tenido por los pasados cinco años. Además, el año pasado había sido definitivamente… raro.

Harry miró de regreso al chico-. No te preocupes, no estoy escapando ni nada. Sólo necesito hacer algo. Volveré pronto, y luego creo que tenemos que hablar. Sr. Malfoy, ¿se quedará aquí un rato? –preguntó Harry tardíamente, mirando hacia Lucius, percatándose de pronto de que tal vez el Malfoy mayor tenía asuntos de importancia en otro lugar.

- No te preocupes, Sr. Potter, estaré aquí cuando regreses –dijo Lucius, sintiéndose tanto curioso como perplejo. El Niño que Vivió no actuaba como había pensado al enfrentarse al hecho de que estaba destinado a ser unido a su enemigo. Claramente, el chico tenía más de lo que se podía ver.

- Gracias. Ah, sí. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de mantener a ancianos entrometidos fuera a menos que sean invitados? _Odiaría_ tener invitados indeseados apareciendo en momentos extraños, ¿ustedes no? –preguntó Harry inocentemente antes de irse finalmente; el retrato se cerró detrás de él.

- Voy tras él –declaró Draco, no queriendo perder a su pareja de vista. Ese deseo estaba emparejado con la necesidad de ver qué tramaba el otro chico. Apresuradamente, el Veela trepó al agujero del portal justo a tiempo de ver a una puerta cerrarse de golpe un poco más allá en el corredor. Curioso de porqué diantres Potter necesitaría estar dentro de una habitación sucia y abandonada, Draco abrió la puerta para encontrarse a sí mismo enfrentando una varita, con su punta brillante.

- ¡Malfoy! –gruñó Harry frustrado.

- Potter. –Draco sonrió arrogantemente como respuesta-. No dejes que te perturbe. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volteó-. No estoy de humor para una de nuestras discusiones ahora, Malfoy. Por favor vete.

El suave "por favor" casi hizo que Draco se fuera. Sin embargo, su preocupación por el estado mental de su pareja hacía fácil machacar el impulso de complacer los deseos de Harry-. Lo siento, Harry, pero hasta que sepa que estás bien, no me iré. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer de todos modos? –preguntó Draco, mirando alrededor del polvoriento cuarto, el cual aparentemente había sido algún tipo de aula en algún momento.

Harry, percatándose de que realmente no tenía la energía o el control de continuar discutiendo con el rubio a su lado, se encogió de hombros una vez más-. Si vas a quedarte, sugiero que pongas el escudo más fuerte que conozcas –dijo. Y con eso como única advertencia, Harry apuntó a un viejo escritorio con su varita y lo reventó con el _Reducto_ más poderoso que Draco había sentido hasta ahora.

Uno por uno los viejos muebles llegaron a su final mientras Harry ventilaba su genio. Cuando no había nada más que machacar, conjuró muchos juegos de té y empezó a pulverizarlos en las formas más imaginativas en las que podía pensar.

Más de una hora había pasado cuando Harry finalmente cayó al piso, jadeando y sintiéndose completamente drenado. Draco eliminó su escudo – lo había necesitado – y se apresuró hacia el lado de su pareja para ofrecer apoyo y ayuda. Su lado humano estaba impresionado por el mero conocimiento e imaginación del otro. Ni una vez Harry había hecho uso de las Artes Oscuras, y raramente había usado el mismo hechizo dos veces. El Veela en él estaba estático por el poder de su pareja y no podía esperar a que los dos se unieran.

Draco ayudó a Harry a apoyarse en sus pies mientras alejaba despiadadamente ese deseo. Ahora no era el momento de semejantes pensamientos. Estaba más preocupado por descubrir qué había puesto así a su pareja. Si sus sospechas eran correctas y _era_ Dumbledore quien había causado esto de alguna manera, el anciano aprendería de primera mano porqué era una mala idea molestar a la pareja de un Veela.

Porque eso era lo que Harry era ahora. Era la pareja de un Draco Malfoy, y Draco tenía toda la intención de hacer que todo el mundo supiera ese hecho. Harry Potter era suyo ahora. Suyo para protegerlo. Suyo para mimarlo. Compadecidos fueran todos los que hirieran a Harry de cualquier forma, modo o manera. Aquellos que lo hicieran sentirían la ira de Draconus Malfoy, esos granujas descubrirían cuál era la razón por la que el nombre Malfoy era temido por la mayoría. Incluso por el Señor Oscuro.

Draco sonrió petulante, no podía esperar. Tenía el presentimiento de que ni la estúpida sangre sucia ni la comadreja estaban en la simpatía de Harry, y Draco disfrutaría ponerlos en su lugar. Ah, sí. La venganza sería dulce, muy dulce de hecho.

**¡Waaaa! **No puedo expresarles cuánto amos los reviews!! Sigan así y esta historia no acabará hasta el final del capítulo 65 (creo que son todos los que hay publicados hasta ahora). ¡Los adoro!

Bueno, con eso dicho, supongo que ya se imaginan que agradezco a todos los que dejaron review y les pido que lo hagan nuevamente :D es por una buena causa: mi felicidad! xD ah, y la continuación de esta historia, claro.

También dense una vuelta por **El Camino de Entrada** (lo sé, le hago publicidad en todos lados, ya me detengo xD). Es que ya casi no le llegan reviews u.u pero es un fic muy lindo y emotivo que vale la pena, joder.

Pos eso, se cuidan y me dejan un review!

**Go!**


	4. Tienen que apoyar a Harry

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 4: Tienen que apoyar a Harry en su momento de necesidad**

Dumbledore levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Descomponiéndose en una sonrisa de bienvenida, le ofreció a sus dos invitados un caramelo de limón antes de tirarse uno en la boca-. Hermione, Ronald, me disculpo por hacer que lleguen tarde a su primera clase, pero quería hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Esto es sobre Harry? -preguntó Hermione ansiosamente. No había pensado mucho sobre ello cuando McGonagall se acercó a ellos y les dijo que el director quería hablar con Harry. Pero cuando él no hubo regresado para cuando se estaban preparando para su primer clase, había empezado a preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo. Había empezado a preguntárselo aún más cuando había recibido su propio pedido a ir allí junto a Ron, sólo para no encontrar ningún Harry.

- De hecho, lo es. Algo maravilloso ha sucedido hoy, y espero que sean capaces de apoyar a Harry mientras se acostumbra a la situación.

- ¡Por supuesto que apoyaremos a Harry¡Es nuestro amigo! -dijo Ron acaloradamente.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Ron. Verán, el joven Sr. Malfoy es un Veela.

- Y Harry es su pareja¿no es así? -preguntó Hermione ansiosamente, sumando dos más dos.

- ¿Harry y Malfoy¿Qué quiere ese pequeño hurón con Harry? -exclamó Ron, horrorizado.

- Oh, calla, Ron. No es como si Malfoy lo eligiera a propósito -regañó Hermione ceñuda.

- Estás en lo correcto, Hermione, como siempre -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa gentil. Hermione se infló con placer por el halago-. Malfoy no eligió, como tú lo pusiste, a Harry a propósito. Son compañeros de alma, y cuando se unan, nada será capaz de separarlos. Como saben, un Veela es incapaz de lastimar a su pareja, y la adorará y amará hasta el día que muera.

A Hermione le relampaguearon los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Casi deseaba que un veela la eligiera a ella como pareja, ya que por lo poco que había leído de ellos, sonaba muy romántico. Pero no Malfoy. Hermione se estremeció. Ese mocoso malcriado.

- Sé que esto es un shock para todos, pero una vez que un Veela encuentra a su pareja, es de por vida. Harry está naturalmente un poco abrumado por esto, y yo cuento con que ustedes dos lo apoyen y lo ayuden a aceptar esta unión. Como dije, el joven Malfoy no es capaz de lastimar a Harry de ninguna forma, y será capaz de darle a Harry todo el amor y el cariño que tan tristemente no tuvo hasta ahora en la vida.

Dumbledore estaba contento y orgulloso al ver que Hermione había pescado lo que estaba insinuando. El joven Ron lucía como si estuviera trabado en el hecho de que era Draco Malfoy con quien Harry estaba por ser unido, y probablemente no había oído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho después de eso-. ¿Puedo contar con que ustedes dos dejarán atrás el anterior comportamiento de Malfoy y apoyarán a su amigo? -preguntó gravemente.

- Por supuesto que puede, señor -le prometió Hermione por los dos-. ¿Dónde se van a quedar¿Y las clases?

- He arreglado habitaciones privadas para ellos; les mostraré dónde están otro día. Serán disculpados de clases por los siguientes tres días, y después de eso, compartirán las clases. Espero que no te importe compartir tus apuntes por esos días, Hermione.

- Con gusto, profesor, recogeré sus deberes también.

- Bien. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Eso es todo por ahora. Aquí está el pase para su profesor.

Hermione asintió como agradecimiento y aceptó el pase de la mano anciana que se lo sostenía. Sujetando el brazo de Ron, se apresuró fuera de la oficina del director hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar así? -se quejó Ron-. ¡Ese es Malfoy, Mione¡El hurón¡La escoria de todas las serpientes!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, Ron! -soltó Hermione irritada-. Pero por otro lado, es Harry. Él todavía es nuestro amigo y tiene que saber que siempre lo apoyaremos, incluso si tiene la desgracia de ser atado a esa Serpiente. Iré a la biblioteca después del almuerzo para ver qué puedo encontrar de Veelas. Tal vez haya alguna forma de disminuir la unión.

Ron se animó considerablemente por ese proyecto y entró al aula de buen humor. Hermione siempre encontraba una manera de resolver situaciones peliagudas. Ella ayudaría a Harry a alejarse del hurón, sólo necesitaba tiempo para investigar un poco primero. Si él tenía suerte, incluso podría zafar de ayudarla, viendo que siempre se quejaba de que hacía las cosas más rápido sin su "ayuda".

**¡Hey! **¿Qué pasa aquí¿Cómo es que ya me llegaron 8 reviews menos que en los dos primeros capítulos¡Pónganse a tipear, maldición!

xD Ahh, pero si ustedes saben que los amo (L). Nunca los obligaría a nada...

Pero como ustedes también me aman, van a hacer clic en ese botoncito azul que tan simpáticamente dice "Go", y me van a escribir alguna palabrilla sin importar lo flojo que ha sido el capítulo. ¿ME OYEN?

Bien, vayan, mis niños, vayan...

**¡CORRAN, CON UNA MIERDA!**


	5. Qué es exactamente lo que Voldie quiere?

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Voldie quiere?**

Lucius observó desconcertadamente desconcertado cómo su hijo seguía a su pareja fuera de la habitación-. Esto no es lo que y yo esperaba –le dijo a Severus, y encontró a su viejo amigo mirando a la puerta cerrada con una expresión pensativa en el rostro-. ¿A dónde crees que fueron?

- Probablemente a ventilar ese genio suyo. Se ha puesto peor desde que murió su precioso perro callejero. No me sorprendería que ese chico tuviera sangre de Demonio, o posiblemente algo de Elfo Oscuro. Tiene su temperamento.

Lucius trató ese pedazo de información en su mente y pensó otra vez en el aroma que despedía el chico-. Yo diría Elfo Oscuro, no huele a Demonio. ¿Dices que es temperamental?

- Sí. –Severus bufó-. Sólo se quedó con sus parientes cuatro días. Nosotros tuvimos que irlo a buscar después de que casi destrozara el lugar por tercera vez. Ese chico no tiene concepto de control de la ira. Draco tendrá las manos llenas con eso. El mocoso pasó el resto del verano bajo fuertes barreras y guardas y aún así casi destruyó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor muchas veces. Al final, todos lo dejaron solo.

- ¿Nadie le enseñó control? –preguntó Lucius, horrorizado. Dejar que un poder así saliera sin obstáculos, ¡qué barbaridad!

- No, Dumbledore nos dijo que le diéramos su espacio y lo dejáramos sufrir. –Severus bufó otra vez-. Qué viejo tonto.

- Dime que al menos investigaron sus antecedentes –casi rogó Lucius-. El chico no es completamente humano, me juego el nombre Malfoy por eso, y a menos que conozcamos con lo que estamos tratando, no podemos ayudarlo a desarrollar sus dotes.

- No, nada de investigación, nada. El chico terminó pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca Black leyendo Merlín sabrá qué.

- Oh, Dios –murmuró Lucius, luchando contra el impulso de ir a cazar a los chicos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien-. Tengo un presentimiento de que pasaré mucho tiempo en Hogwarts este año. ¿Crees que el viejo tonto me deje quedarme aquí?

- Ofrécete a enseñar Defensa, y te dará la bienvenida de brazos abiertos.

- ¿No tienen ya un profesor de Defensa?

- Desafortunadamente. Una ex-auror que es tan vieja que apenas recuerda su propio nombre, por no mencionar los enfrentamientos a las maldiciones y maleficios más comunes –respondió Severus con desprecio. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, dio un paso hacia el dormitorio de Potter-. Deberíamos hacer algo útil mientras esperamos. Yo me encargaré de este desastre, ¿por qué tú no haces algo con el living?

Lucius se acercó a su amigo y le dio un buen vistazo a la habitación extremadamente roja y dorada. Se estremeció-. ¿Quién, en el nombre de Merlín, haría algo así? Dumbledore no habría tenido tiempo, y él es el único en el que puedo pensar que haría algo de un gusto tan chillón.

- Probablemente envió a ese elfo loco que solía acosarte. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Dobby?

- Sabes, debería agradecerle a ese chico por liberar a ese revoltoso. Nunca entendí qué le veía Narcissa –dijo Lucius con una pequeña risa. La vida en la Mansión se había vuelto mucho más fácil desde que el elfo los había dejado. Por supuesto, su esposa nunca había perdonado a Potter por el "robo". Tendría que hablar con ella para asegurarse de que no lastimara al chico como represalia. Draco no lo tomaría amablemente, y la sangre era difícil de limpiar de las alfombras, por no mencionar los tapices.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos para después, volvió a girarse hacia el living y miró alrededor. El lugar estaba muy debajo de los estándares Malfoy, y estaría muy feliz de rectificar la situación. Apoyando su bastón, estudió la habitación, y decidió empezar por las paredes. Naranja, qué belleza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Harry y Draco regresaron, el living había sufrido una completa transformación. Las paredes eran de piedra desnuda con algunos pocos lindos tapices en ellas. Los muebles estaban hechos de cuero color manteca suave y brillante madera de ébano. Las cortinas y alfombras eran de tonos oscuros de verde y los almohadones que adornaban las sillas y sofás estaban hechos en tonos de plata empañada.

- ¡Mucho mejor! –dijo Harry, hundiéndose en la silla más cercana con un suspiro cansino. Habían pasado semanas desde que había dormido bien por la noche, y se estaba sintiendo exhausto. Su arrebato no había ayudado tampoco, y podía sentir una migraña formándose.

- Gracias –murmuró Lucius divertido.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –demandó Severus, sacando su varita y conjurando algunos hechizos diagnósticos.

- Nada –respondió Harry, cerrando los ojos con otro suspiro cansino.

- No mucho –concordó Draco rápidamente, estableciéndose en el piso al lado de su pareja-. Sólo demolió una de las aulas, haciendo diminutos añicos todo a la vista.

- Niño tonto –regañó Severus.

Harry murmuró algo que ninguno de ellos pudo oír mientras fruncía el seño sombríamente-. ¿Este lugar es privado? –procedió luego a preguntar.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa, habiendo estado ocupado mirando a su padrino.

- Me encargué de los hechizos silenciadores cuando entramos, Potter –respondió Severus despreciativamente-. Me alegra ver que finalmente has empezado a usar el cerebro con el que naciste. Por un momento pareció que estabas destinado a pasar la vida como un imbécil.

- Bueno, discúlpeme por estar demasiado ocupado sobreviviendo como para concentrarme en las clases –soltó Harry.

- ¡Eso es suficiente! –dijo Lucius antes de que la situación se deteriorara más-. No es por eso por lo que estamos aquí. Dijiste que querías hablar, Harry, lo tomo como que tienes muchas preguntas, y nos esforzaremos por responderlas sin requerir a insultos. –Severus le dio una mirada severa.

- Gracias, señor.

- Por favor, llámame Lucius. Después de todo eres familia ahora.

Una sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Harry por la frase. Pero pronto se puso serio-. Mi primera pregunta es: ¿es posible que Draco encuentre otra pareja?

- No –dijo Lucius con convicción, queriendo dejar muy en claro que no había forma de salir de esa unión.

- ¿Qué pasa si yo muero?

- Él morirá también.

- Lo siento, Draco. Deberías haber elegido a alguien más, las perspectivas de que alcance una edad avanzada son muy escasas –dijo Harry tristemente, mirando al chico que se estaba inclinando contra su rodilla.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Nosotros te ayudaremos a sobrevivir esta guerra. Hay lugares en los que te puedes esconder hasta que derroten al loco –prometió Draco, queriendo quitar esa expresión de tristeza de los ojos de su pareja.

- No creo que eso sea posible –respondió Harry. Se calló por un momento-. ¿Me prometen que las cosas que discutimos aquí no serán repetidas al director? –preguntó, mirando hacia Snape.

Lucius se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante en su asiento, intrigado. ¿Qué tramaba el chico?

- Lo prometo, Potter –dijo Severus después de un momento de considerar sus opciones. No le gustaba mucho ese mocoso, nunca le había gustado. Sin embargo, ya que era la pareja de Draco, se figuraba que era mejor mantenerse al margen, en vez de perseguir al niño idiota en un intento de mantenerlo con vida y fuera de peligro.

- Gracias, profesor. ¿Lucius, Draco?

- Yo también lo prometo –dijo Lucius, habiendo intercambiado una mirada con su hijo-. Hay muy poco amor entre nosotros y el director, lo que no es ningún secreto. Eres uno de nosotros ahora y nos quedaremos callados si eso es lo que deseas.

- Gracias –dijo Harry con sinceridad, relajándose en su silla por primera vez desde que se había sentado-. Como todos saben, perdí a mi padrino al final del año anterior. Lo que no creo que muchos sepan es que me llevaron a la oficina del director luego, donde él me dio una linda charla sobre cuánto se preocupaba por mi y cuánto quería protegerme y darme la oportunidad de tener una niñez. Terminó esa pequeña charla mostrándome de qué se había tratado todo ese fiasco en el Departamento de Misterios.

- ¿Te mostró la profecía? –preguntó Lucius, dividido entre diversión y horror.

- Sí. Luego me mandó a la cama, y unos días después, me mandó a "casa". Los Dursleys no estuvieron contentos de verme y yo estaba incluso menos contento de verlos a ellos. Esa pequeña escena en la estación de trenes tampoco ayudó a la situación, y mi tío me amenazó con daño físico si no me comportaba, por ejemplo, si no trabajaba como un elfo doméstico todo el día sin comida y sin quejarme. Por primera vez, me negué. Le discutí, y cuando trató de golpearme, me defendí. No, no le eché un maleficio, usé mis pies y puños. Ese gordo nunca supo qué lo golpeó –dijo Harry petulante.

- Pero como ahora saben, no tengo total control de mi magia. Cuando me enojo, de verdad, me salgo de control y las cosas empiezan a estallar. Después de la tercera vez de que casi destrozara la casa, me llevaron a la vieja casa de Sirius. Dumbledore me dio otra linda charla de lo decepcionado que estaba de mí, y de cuánto necesitaba yo controlarme mejor en el futuro.

- Para hacer corta la historia, terminé pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la biblioteca. Después de todo, tenía a un lunático persiguiéndome, y tenía que investigar formas de deshacerme de él, ¿cierto? Además, la única otra persona interesada en esa habitación era Hermione, y mientras yo estuviera leyendo, ella no me molestaba mucho. Entre todos los libros, encontré muchos que realmente llamaron mi atención. Uno de ellos era un libro de historia, que retrataba la historia mágica desde los tiempos de los fundadores hasta 150 años atrás. Fue una lectura muy interesante.

- Otro libro que atrapó mi interés fue un libro sobre el Ministerio de la Magia y su historia. Fue mientras estaba leyendo ese libro que me di cuenta de lo envuelto que está nuestro Ministerio de hoy, por no mencionar lo incompetente que es nuestro Ministro actual –añadió Harry con un bufido.

- Es el Ministerio el que ha forzado a las criaturas mágicas de este mundo a los bordes, obligándoles a vivir marginados, tratándolos peor que a los muggles, obligándoles a esconderse en las sombras y temer las persecuciones. En un tiempo, los Vampiros y otras "Criaturas Oscuras" eran tenidos en gran estima en nuestra sociedad, y era considerado un honor tener semejante ser casado a tu familia. Ahora son rechazados, y han sido creadas leyes que aseguran que no puedan tener una posición de poder. La mayoría ni siquiera puede conseguir trabajo para alimentar a sus familias. No es de extrañar que se unan a aquellos que le prometen un trato justo y un futuro mejor.

- De todas formas, me hizo pensar. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Voldie quiere? Dice que quiere purgar el mundo mágico de todo lo muggle, pero ese es un sueño inalcanzable. Hay demasiados muggles para que nosotros los matemos a todos. Y mientras que nos neguemos a aceptar matrimonios entre magos y "Criaturas Oscuras", corremos el riesgo de provocarnos a nosotros mismos la extinción; no hay suficientes de nosotros para prevenir la endogamia. Por no mencionar que aún no he visto un plan maestro.

- Por lo que he sido capaz de reunir, Voldie no tiene un plan, ya no. Tal vez haya tenido uno cuando empezó, pero ahora sólo está enviando a sus seguidores a torturar y matar muggles y magos por igual. ¿Qué cree que logrará con eso? –preguntó Harry al hombre que suponía que podía darle la respuesta a la pregunta que lo había acosado todo el verano.

Lucius suspiró y reunió sus pensamientos. El chico había hecho una buena pregunta; desafortunadamente, la respuesta no era simple. En su mayoría porque no había una-. Cuando el Señor Oscuro empezó la primera vez, su meta era purgar nuestro mundo de toda influencia muggle, regresándolo a lo que fue alguna vez. Se proclamó a sí mismo Lord Voldemort, y para mostrarle al mundo mágico su poder, asesinó a muchos muggles. Luego enfocó su atención en aquellos que nos alientan a aceptar a los nacidos de muggles, como Dumbledore. Lentamente construyó un reino de terror y empezó a enfocarse más y más en aquellos que se le oponían, como tus padres. Todos sabemos cómo terminó eso.

- Cuando fue restaurado a su cuerpo, nosotros, el Círculo Interno, supusimos que él traería los cambios que nos había prometido muchos años antes. Desafortunadamente, sus años como un espíritu sin cuerpo lo han afectado más de lo que nadie creyó, y ahora está loco. Ya no está interesado en cambiar el mundo, está obsesionado con desparramar sangre y encontrar una forma de matarte.

- Una existencia maldita –murmuró Harry, mirando el techo.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Lucius, inseguro de haber escuchado bien al chico.

- Eso es lo que dijo Firenze cuando me rescató del Bosque Prohibido en primer año, cuando estábamos en detención con Hagrid. Seguro que lo recuerdas, Draco, estábamos buscando a un unicornio herido –le bromeó Harry al rubio sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! –murmuró Draco sombríamente-. La vista más espeluznante y aterradora que he tenido.

- Cuando Firenze me sacó del bosque, dijo que cualquiera que hubiese matado a un unicornio y bebido su sangre tendría "No sólo media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento que la sangre toca tus labios". Supongo que eso explicaría el comportamiento de Voldemort desde que volvió. ¿Pero por qué sus seguidores siguen con él? ¿No se dan cuenta de que está loco?

- La mayoría sí, con algunas excepciones, ¿pero a dónde podríamos ir? Si dejamos su servicio, tendríamos que irnos del país y vivir escondiéndonos, siempre temiendo ser descubiertos. Tendríamos que traer a nuestra familia con nosotros o dejar que los despedazaran como un desaliento hacia otros que podrían estar pensando lo mismo. Por no mencionar que puede torturar a aquellos que tienen la marca cuando se le antoja. Estamos atrapados. Nuestra única otra alternativa es Dumbledore, y la mayoría de nosotros nos convertimos en mortífagos para librarnos de sus manipulaciones.

- Ah, sí, Dumbledore. El gran y todopoderoso Albus Dumbledore. En un modo, él es tan malo como Voldie. Es ciego. Dice que quiere lo mejor para el mundo mágico, pero no hace nada por interferir, para ayudar a aquellos que sufren las injusticias del Ministerio. No ha hecho nada por conseguirnos un Ministro competente aunque debe haber tenido muchas oportunidades de deshacerse de Fudge. Sirius Black y su inocencia habría sido una instancia en la cual habría sido capaz de hacer una acusación, pero no hizo nada. No hizo nada cuando esa sapa de Umbridge creó todas esas leyes contra los mestizos, y no hizo nada el año pasado cuando la sapa se apoderó del colegio, a pesar del hecho de que el Ministerio no tenía influencia sobre Hogwarts y nunca la tuvo.

- Y luego estoy yo. Me llaman el Niño que Vivió y me han ubicado encima de un pedestal, seguros sabiendo que yo estaba allí para ellos. Pero yo soy el malo si hago algo por empañar la imagen que tienen de mí. Sé que todos conocen mi historia, así que no los aburriré con ella, ¿pero saben lo que es cómico en realidad? Nadie me preguntó qué quería yo, qué creía. Todos estaban tan seguros de conocerme que nunca se molestaron en averiguar quién soy en realidad. Ni siquiera yo sabía quién era. Después de todo, pasé mis primeros diez años de vida viviendo como un elfo doméstico, y los últimos cinco siendo el héroe del mundo mágico.

- Así que pasé algo de tiempo pensando cuando no estaba leyendo, y me figuré algunas cosas. Primero: No tengo ningún deseo de convertirme en un subordinado del Señor Oscuro. Pero, segundo: tampoco tengo ningún deseo de seguir a Dumbledore. He sido una oveja ciega y fiel, he hecho todo lo que se esperaba de mí, y aún así el me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. Él no se merece mi devoción. No, nunca lo volveré a seguir.

- Qué queda, se pueden preguntar, y ahí es donde yo me trabé también. No hay una tercera opción, así que decidí crear una. Tienen que haber formas de alcanzar los cambios que se necesitan sin destruir nuestro mundo. Con un Ministro competente, un Director que no esté tan ocupado jugando a ser dios, y un periódico que realmente reporte las noticias y no difamaciones, chismes y propaganda, no debería ser imposible. Sé que necesito ayuda, y con su respaldo, estoy seguro de que podríamos alcanzar algo grande. ¿Qué creen? –preguntó Harry, mirando de un rostro atónito a otro. Bueno, Draco era el único que mostraba sorpresa. Los dos hombres mayores eran demasiado buenos en esconder sus emociones; aunque había algunas señales, como lo abierto de sus ojos, que los traicionaban.

- Yo creo que nos has dado mucho en lo que pensar. No eres lo que me esperaba, Harry Potter –dijo Lucius pensativamente.

- Vivo para sorprender. –Harry sonrió.

- Eso parece. Tengo que pensar en lo que propusiste. Puede ser posible, pero llevará mucho trabajo y será peligroso.

- Bueno, considerando que aparentemente yo tengo una profecía proclamando que soy el que tiene que vencer al actual Señor Oscuro, no creo que una vida segura será algo con lo que trate en un futuro cercano –remarcó Harry secamente.

- Supongo que no. Pero recuerda, las profecías son notoriamente difíciles de descifrar. La mayoría de las veces el resultado no es el que todos esperan.

- Lo tendré en mente. No que importe mucho mientras que sea lo que creen los líderes de esta guerra.

Lucius le dio una larga mirada penetrante-. Ya no estás solo, niño. Tienes a los Malfoy ayudándote ahora, y nunca más te faltará nada. Draco, sugiero que descanses el resto del día, y mañana yo los acompañaré a los dos al Callejón Diagon. Tu pareja necesita algunas cosas, como un nuevo guardarropa.

- Sí, padre. ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

- Hablaré con Dumbledore sobre la posición de su nuevo profesor de DCAO.

- ¿Qué? –sonaron dos voces impactadas al mismo tiempo-. ¿Severus? –preguntó Draco, volteándose hacia el profesor de Pociones cuando se hizo obvio que su padre no elaboraría más, especialmente considerando que el hombre se había ido sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Tanto tu padre como yo sentimos que ustedes dos necesitarán supervisión de cerca, una tarea que tal vez yo no sea capaz de mantener solo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una clase en diez minutos –dijo Severus con una sonrisa arrogante, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Un niño de cinco años?

- No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llamar a un elfo doméstico? –preguntó Harry, sin molestarse por los cubiertos insultos sobre su habilidad de cuidarse a sí mismos.

- Merlín, Potter, ¿no sabes nada? Sólo suenas los dedos –soltó Draco, sonando mucho al mocoso consentido al que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

- Considerando que crecí con muggles y no sabía que los elfos domésticos existían hasta que Dobby fue a hacerme una vista, discúlpame por mi ignorancia –soltó Harry de regreso, sin importarle la ofensa en absoluto. Para decir la verdad, estaba demasiado cansado para importarle. Encima de eso, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo aporreaba al ritmo del latido de su corazón.

Draco le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Harry no tenía idea de lo que vio el otro chico, pero ordenó para ellos algo de sopa y sandwiches. Cuando la comida fue consumida, Harry se encontró a sí mismo en el sofá, con una manta colocada alrededor de él, y con una severa orden de tomar una siesta. Estuvo a punto de tomar la ofensa, pero se durmió antes de poder decirle algo al rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de ver a Lucius Malfoy entrar a su oficina como si le perteneciera, era difícil de saber. Nada de lo que estaba pensando se mostró en su anciano rostro, sino que apenas le sonrió a su inesperado invitado y le ofreció un caramelo de limón.

- Ah, Lucius, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, querido? ¿Hay algún problema con las habitaciones de los chicos?

- No, las habitaciones están bien, después de algunos cambios a la decoración. Yo, sin embargo, estoy un poco preocupado por ellos. Esto significará grandes ajustes para ambos, y yo deseo estar cerca para apoyarlos. También hay una cuestión de seguridad. Temo que muchos de los otros estudiantes traten de separarlos –declaró Lucius, sentándose en una horrenda silla roja con soles dorados que el director había creado para él.

- Todos tus puntos son válidos, Lucius, y yo los tendré en mente cuando los chicos regresen a sus clases. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que te quedes en el castillo a menos que tengas una posición en el personal. Desafortunadamente, no hay vacantes en el momento –dijo Dumbledore, dándole a Malfoy una mirada astuta. Eso era excelente. Malfoy estaba incluso más ansioso de lo que él se atrevía a esperar por hacer lazos con el Niño que Vivió.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, y estaba por decirle al viejo enfermo que tenía todo el derecho de pasar tanto tiempo como considerara necesario en el castillo, cuando Dumbledore empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Aunque hay otra opción. Supongo que habrás oído del pequeño club de Harry, que empezó el año pasado.

- Sí, Draco me escribió al respecto.

- Harry continuará enseñando en ese club este año, sólo que no será una asociación secreta esta vez. Nosotros, después de todo, tenemos un profesor calificado este año.

"_¡Huh! No de acuerdo a Severus"_. Lucius sonrió para sí mismo.

- Pero necesitará la supervisión de un adulto para que se le permita. Ya que los profesores ya tienen las manos llenas...

"_Ah, Dumbledore, qué Slytherin de tu parte. Aceptaré tus manipulaciones, sólo para tener un asiento en primera fila cuando todo te estalle en la cara. Aunque me pregunto si Harry sabe todo esto"._

- Por supuesto, estaré encantado de ser de asistencia para el chico –dijo Lucius gravemente, notando el brillo que cruzó los ojos del director.

- ¡Excelente! Ven conmigo y veremos si podemos encontrarte una recámara adecuada no demasiado lejos de los chicos.

**¡Joder! **Menudo sueño xD Creo que me iré a la cama x.x...

Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Ustedes son increíbles! A pesar de lo flojo que fue el capítulo anterior, dejaron un CHORRO de reviews que NUNCA había visto en mi vida!! Fue totalmente genial y estoy totalmente agradecida, creo que tendré que gritarles más a menudo a ver si dejan reviews. Esta vez, para probar, se los pediré amablemente, vale?

Dejen reviews, por fas, apoyen la causa ;.;

Veamos qué forma tiene más resultados!

**Go!**


	6. No sé si puedo volver a confiar

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 6: No sé si puedo volver a confiar en alguien**

Harry despertó lentamente hacia el sonido de un suave tarareo. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía una voz preciosa, y descansó un rato largo sólo escuchándola. A la larga tuvo que moverse y, con un suspiro de arrepentimiento, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Como había temido, el tarareo inmediatamente cesó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Draco, levantando la vista del cuaderno que tenía en su regazo.

- Tienes una voz preciosa, Draco –dijo Harry, parándose y estrechando sus miembros.

Hubo un momento de silencio-. Gracias –replicó Draco; ambos se sobresaltaron y tocaron al mismo tiempo-. ¿Entonces cómo te sientes? –preguntó otra vez, volviendo a terrenos más seguros.

- Mejor, creo. Aunque realmente necesito el baño, vuelvo en un segundo –dijo Harry, apresurándose hacia su habitación.

Luego de terminar con su asunto, regresó al dormitorio y una sonrisa genuina llegó a su rostro. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Todos los muebles eran negros, y las telas eran de tonos diferentes de azul y verde. En general, _mucho_ mejor que la horrenda habitación que Harry había visto al abrir la puerta por primera vez.

- Hicieron un gran trabajo con las habitaciones¿no crees? –preguntó Harry, regresando al living y volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

- Sí, así es. ¿Asumo que te gusta tu nueva habitación? –preguntó Draco. Le había dado un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta y estaba complacido con lo que Severus le había hecho, contento de que su padrino había perdonado cualquier deseo de venganza mientras hacía la decoración.

- Sí, esto es _mucho_ mejor. Me pregunto quién lo hizo la primera vez. No pudo haber sido el director, aunque el estilo definitivamente es algo que encajaría con su gusto. A menos que haya sabido desde el principio que seríamos tú y yo –meditó Harry.

- ¿Importa? –preguntó Draco, queriendo sacar a su pareja de esos pensamientos desagradables.

- Supongo que no.

- No te preocupes, ya no puede manipularte. Eres un Malfoy ahora, y Padre es automáticamente tu guardián, ahora que tú y yo somos pareja.

La ceja de Harry se levantó de su posición original-. ¿Incluso aunque no estemos unidos todavía?

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y en términos legales, sólo un tecnicismo. Nos uniremos, hoy no, tal vez ni siquiera este año, pero sucederá, así que sí, en el momento que identifiqué que era tu aroma el que me volvía loco, Padre se volvió tu guardián –explicó Draco, esforzándose por cubrir todos los detalles sin espantar a su pareja.

- ¡Qué perverso! –Harry sonrió, con un brillo en los ojos-. Va a gustarme ser tu pareja, Draco. Sólo… -Se puso serio y miró hacia donde estaba sentado el otro chico-. No quiero ser cruel ni nada, pero no creo que pueda unirme completamente a ti, no ahora, quiero decir –se apresuró a añadir cuando el rostro de Draco empezó a desmoronarse-. ¡Mierda¡Esto está quedando todo mal!

- Cálmate, Harry –dijo Draco, levantándose de su silla y sentándose al lado de Harry, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de él. Había magia en el aire y una pequeña brisa giraba por la habitación-. Toma un respiro profundo, Harry, vamos. Dentro, fuera, eso es. Cálmate. No estoy enojado. Sólo tómate tu tiempo y di lo que necesites decirme. Prometo que no me enojaré ni nada –dijo Draco, rezando por ser capaz de mantener su promesa.

Después de varios minutos de respiración pesada, la magia desapareció y la brisa se calmó. Draco se deleitó con tener a su pareja descansando contra él, con los ojos cerrados y relajado. Continuó pasando su mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Harry y preguntó suavemente-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Instantáneamente Harry se tensó y trató de alejarse.

- No, amor, relájate. No me enojaré¿recuerdas? Lo prometí. Sólo tómate tu tiempo. Si vamos a conocernos, tenemos que empezar a hablar¿no crees? Por no mencionar escuchar. Nos somos extraños, Harry, lo sé. No te conozco, y tú no me conoces. Nos lo tomaremos lentamente, tan lento como necesites. Sólo… por favor, no te calles nada, déjame saberlo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Draco suavemente, temiendo la respuesta.

- Honestamente no lo sé, Draco. Eso es lo que trataba de decirte. He sido traicionado tantas veces en mi vida que no sé si puedo volver a confiar en alguien. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, La Orden del Fénix, los Dursley. Todos me han fallado y abandonado en uno u otro momento. ¡Estoy tan cansado! Y descubrir que eres Veela y yo soy tu pareja… No quiero lastimarte. Ni siquiera sé porqué quiero confortarte y quitarte todo el dolor¡pero quiero y no sé cómo! Realmente debiste haber escogido otra pareja, Draco, porque conseguiste una malísima ganga conmigo. Estoy demasiado jodido. Por no mencionar que tengo un maníaco buscando mi cabeza.

- Ay, Harry –dijo Draco tristemente. El dolor en la voz del otro chico estaba desgarrando su corazón. Sonaba tan oprimido y derrotado. Luego se enfadó. ¡No se suponía que su pareja estuviera derrotada! Se suponía que fuera uno de los líderes del mundo mágico, no por cargar el título del Niño-que-Vivió, sino porque ese era su derecho de nacimiento como mago. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a esa alma amable y gentil? Pero tenía los Malfoy detrás ahora, y nadie iba a volver a lastimarlo nunca. ¡Nunca! Juró Draco fieramente.

- Primero que nada¡_no_ estás jodido! Has tenido experiencias de mierda toda la vida, y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera fueron tu culpa. Ha sido la culpa de la gente a tu alrededor, de personas como Dumbledore. En lo que respecta al sentimiento que tienes, supongo que algo en tu interior está reaccionando a que yo sea tu pareja Veela y está… facilitando el camino, supongo. Le preguntaré a Padre, tal vez él sepa lo que está pasando.

- Y entiendo si no puedes comprometerte enteramente conmigo por el momento. Llevará algo de tiempo, amor. Por eso estamos viviendo juntos, para que podamos conocernos mejor. Por lo que he oído, has tenido muy poco amor en tu vida. Esa es otra cosa a la que tienes que acostumbrarte, amor y cariño. Pero parte de amar a alguien, Harry, es apoyarlo, sin importar qué. Tendremos días buenos y tendremos días malos. Habrá ocasiones en las que querremos matarnos a maleficios, y habrá ocasiones en las que no podamos imaginarnos la vida sin la otra persona en ella. Trabajaremos en ello mientras avanzamos. No te hagas la cabeza con eso¿está bien?

No hubo respuesta verbal, sino que Harry suspiró suavemente y permitió que Draco tomara incluso más de su peso al acurrucarse más cerca del otro chico. Una sonrisa complacida jugó en los labios del rubio mientras fortalecía sólo un poco su agarre. Todo se solucionaría¡él sabía que sí!

Harry no tenía idea de por cuánto había estado acurrucado contra Draco, y a decir verdad, no quería saberlo. Pero sin importar lo lindo que fuera, tenía cosas que hacer, y se separó, reacio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Supongo. ¿A qué clases te apuntaste?

Draco estuvo momentáneamente aturdido por la repentina pregunta, pero respondió de todos modos-. Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica, y Curación.

- ¡Sí¡Draco, te besaría! –exclamó Harry, e hizo una danza de victoria alrededor de la habitación.

- No te estoy deteniendo –comentó el rubio con una carcajada, secretamente esperanzado de que el otro chico lo hiciera-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Tú, mi amigo Veela, me acabas de meter en la clase de Pociones de Snape, y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto! –dijo Harry, todavía saltando por la habitación.

Draco miró fijamente a Harry, y luego se derrumbó en su asiento, retorciéndose de risa-. ¿Asumo que no conseguiste los T.I.M.O.s suficientes? –preguntó cuando tuvo su ataque bajo control.

- Nop. Saqué una E en el práctico y una S en la parte teórica, pero Snape se negó a aceptarme por mucho que McGonagall lo regañara. Pensé que tendría que aprender esa materia por cuenta propia, pero gracias a ti no tendré que hacerlo.

- Me alegra ser de ayuda. –Draco rió entre dientes, complacido de ver a su pareja tan contento y despreocupado. Así tenía que ser-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Severus puede patearme de la clase sólo para librarse de ti¿Especialmente si no puedo mantenerme al día?

- Lo sé, así que será mejor que le digas a tus compañeros de casa que dejen de sabotearme¿no? –preguntó Harry suavemente, dándole una mirada aguda a Draco-. Además, he estado leyendo mucho sobre pociones este verano, y creo que ahora entiendo las bases. ¡Tendré que hacer los deberes de verano o se lo cobrará con mi cabeza! –dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación por los materiales.

Draco hizo un ligero puchero; parecía que no habría más mimos por un rato. Regresó a su silla y su cuaderno con un suave suspiro.

- ¿A qué clases te apuntaste tú? –preguntó Draco cuando Harry regresó, con los brazos llenos de libros, pergamino, tinta y plumas.

- Umm, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica, Curación, Aparición y Artes Olvidadas –replicó Harry distraídamente mientras se sentaba en el piso, poniéndose cómodo.

- Nuestro horario va a ser una pesadilla –se quejó Draco-. Sólo la mitad de nuestras clases combinan.

Harry levantó la vista de las tareas del profesor de Pociones y consideró las implicaciones-. ¿Tal vez podemos ajustarlo un poco? –preguntó vacilantemente.

- Sí –concordó Draco, sentándose al lado de Harry y tomando una de sus plumas-. Veamos, ambos tenemos Encantamientos, Defensa, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica y Curación –dijo, anotando las materias-. Eso nos deja Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Pociones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Aparición, y Artes Olvidadas –continuó, anotando esas materias en una fila separada.

- ¿Cómo es que tú no tomas Aparición? –quiso saber Harry, mirando lo que Draco había anotado.

- Porque ya sé cómo aparecerme. Sólo estoy esperando a mi cumpleaños diecisiete, cuando pueda obtener la licencia.

- Ah. ¿Quién te enseñó?

- Padre.

- ¿Crees que él podría enseñarme a mí también? –preguntó Harry tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces esa es una clase que podemos descartar.

Draco asintió y tachó Aparición.

- Ambos queremos tomar Pociones, así que esa se queda –meditó Harry-, y yo realmente quiero tomar Herbología.

- Está bien –concedió Draco, añadiendo esas clases a la primera fila-. Aunque realmente no entiendo porqué quieres esa clase horrible. Yo no quiero dejar Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia. Ambas soy realmente interesantes y extremadamente útiles. Qué mal que no hayas elegido esas materias en vez de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación –se quejó Draco.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Era joven y estúpido –bromeó Harry, mirando una vez más la lista. Tenían bastante materias entre ellos-. ¿Qué tal esto? Ambos dejamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Ley Mágica; esas materias deberían ser fáciles de estudiar por nuestra cuenta. Considerando el íntimo conocimiento de tu padre de cómo funciona el Ministerio, estoy seguro de que él puede ayudarnos con cualquier pregunta que tengamos si nos trabamos. Y por Defensa, tengo un presentimiento de que ambos estamos adelantados en lo que se refiere a esa materia. Si agregamos Artes Olvidadas a la lista, nos daría ocho clases, y ambos tenemos dos clases cada uno que realmente nos interesan. ¿Qué piensas?

Draco leyó la lista lentamente, considerando las ventajas y desventajas de cada materia-. Creo que funcionaría. ¿Pero por qué estás tan interesado en Herbología? Esa materia es aburrida, y no mencionemos sucia –dijo, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

- Porque la necesitaré en mi carrera futura –replicó Harry, esforzándose por no pensar en lo lindo que era el otro chico cuando fruncía así la nariz.

- Pero creí que querías convertirte en Auror –dijo Draco confundido-. No necesitas Herbología para eso.

- Sé lo que todos creen, pero eso no es lo que quiero hacer. ¿Puedes imaginarte tener que aceptar órdenes de Fudge? –preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Sólo dije que quería ser Auror porque eso es lo que todo el mundo esperaba que yo hiciera después de la graduación. Preferiría mucho más convertirme en un cazador de ingredientes de pociones raros. Piénsalo, Draco, siempre moviéndote de un lugar a otro, viendo cosas nuevas. Sin saber nunca lo que te encontrarás a continuación. Sin jefes idiotas que te den órdenes. –Harry puso una expresión sonadora mientras explicaba su sueño.

- Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, deberías tomar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas también –dijo Draco con un suave suspiro. Realmente no quería continuar con esa materia, no con ese medio-idiota enseñándola, pero por Harry sufriría los horrores que Hagrid consideraba tiernos y apapachables.

Harry le dio una suave sonrisa-. Gracias, Draco, pero creo que sería más seguro aprender esa materia de un libro. Además, tú y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no se llevan bien¿no estás de acuerdo?

- Dímelo a mí –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos-. Pero por ti haré el sacrificio –bromeó.

Sin embargo Harry no apreció la broma y bajó la vista a sus manos, que estaban descansando en su regazo-. No digas eso. Ni siquiera como broma. No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí y termines siendo infeliz. Puedo aprender lo que necesito sobre diferentes animales mágicos de los libros. Es mucho más difícil aprender Herbología simplemente leyéndola, así que preferiría tomar esa clase si tengo que elegir entre ellas.

- Lo siento, no quise ponerte incómodo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz –trató de explicar Draco.

- Eso lo sé. ¿Pero cómo puedo ser feliz si haces cosas que te hacen infeliz? Sé que tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo de vez en cuando, pero si hay algo que realmente no te gusta o no quieres hacer, dímelo. De otra forma no soy mejor que Voldemort.

- ¿Qué? –chilló Draco-. ¡Cómo puedes decir eso¡No eres nada parecido a ese monstruo mestizo!

- ¿No? Si te obligo a hacer cosas que no quieres sólo porque eres un Veela que quiere hacer feliz a su pareja¿cómo difiere eso de lo que él hace cuando obliga a sus seguidores a hacer cosas que ellos no quieren? –preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco pacientemente a los ojos.

El rubio fue forzado a tomar una pausa y considerar lo que Harry había dicho-. Está bien, creo que entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir –admitió resentido después de un rato-. ¡Pero todavía mantengo que no eres nada parecido a ese maníaco!

- Gracias por ese resonante apoyo. –Harry rió-. Sólo ten presente lo que dije¿está bien? No quiero un esclavo. Quiero un compañero, alguien que siempre esté a mi lado, pero no dude en decirme si estoy siendo un asno.

Draco sintió lágrimas brotándole de los ojos y fue forzado a desviar la vista hasta haber tenido sus emociones bajo control. Ese había sido uno de sus miedos, encontrarse a sí mismo unido a alguien al que no le importara él, sino las cosas que podía conseguir de él. Debió haber sabido que Harry no era así. Aún así… Se hacía más y más obvio que nadie conocía al verdadero Harry Potter, la persona detrás de la cicatriz y el epíteto. Se sintió tanto orgulloso como privilegiado de que Harry le permitiera ver su verdadero ser y no lo estuviera alejando.

- Bien, nuestras clases, acordamos sobre Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Curación, y Artes Olvidadas –declaró Draco, necesitando volver a terrenos más seguros.

- Suena bien para mí. ¿Por qué no hacemos que un elfo le lleve a McGonagall la lista? Y tú puedes hacer las tareas de verano de Herbología –dijo Harry con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia su propio trabajo.

- ¡Claro, hazme hacer todo el trabajo! –mofó Draco, no obstante escribiendo una nota para la profesora. Luego de haber enviado al elfo doméstico, se incorporó para buscar sus propios libros y plumas. _"Debería hacerlo ahora y tenerlo terminado, especialmente si Harry va a trabajar también y no estará disponible para más charlas y cosas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore miró por el Gran Comedor a los estudiantes allí sentados hablando, riendo y comiendo su almuerzo. Perfecto. Se levantó y golpeó su cuchillo contra su copa-. ¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? –preguntó, y gradualmente el Comedor se silenció-. Gracias. Creo que la mayoría de ustedes están enterados del club que Harry Potter y sus amigos tenían el año pasado.

Susurros de emoción surgieron de entre los estudiantes y Dumbledore sonrió benevolentemente, pausándose para darles tiempo de volverse a calmar.

- Ese club seguirá este año también, sólo que esta vez no será en secreto. Un adulto ha aceptado supervisar al Sr. Potter, y por lo tanto el club será sancionado por el colegio. Estará abierto para los de tercer año en adelante. Una lista será puesta en sus salas comunes; cualquier interesado por favor apúntese allí. La primera reunión tendrá lugar algún día de la semana siguiente. Más información será provista por el Sr. Potter cuando regrese a clase en tres días. Hubo un pequeño incidente esta mañana y es incapaz de ver a nadie por los siguientes días. Eso es todo. –Volvió a sentarse y miró con diversión cómo los estudiantes empezaban a hablar entre ellos. ¡Eso era perfecto! Al anunciar la existencia del club al cuerpo estudiantil de esa manera, Harry sería incapaz de negarse a enseñarlo. El club le daría a Harry extensas oportunidades de practicar liderazgo sin que Albus tuviera que renunciar a su autoridad. También le daría al chico menos tiempo para causar problemas. Harry tenía que ser atado, especialmente ahora que iba a estar influenciado por los Malfoy, para que no se le metieran ideas de tener una vida propia. No permitiría que sucediera eso. Era tanto una bendición como una maldición que fuera Harry la pareja de Draco. Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto además de tener al chico cerca de él y minimizar sutilmente su libertad sin alienarlo.

También tenía que encontrar una forma de enseñarle Oclumancia. No podía pedirle a Severus esta vez, lo que sólo lo dejaba a sí mismo. Hmm, no era mala idea, en realidad. De esa forma sería capaz de descubrir qué estaba pensando el otro chico y si estaba tramando algo. Ah, sí, las cosas marchaban maravillosamente. Dumbledore se tiró un caramelo de limón a la boca con una sonrisa. ¡Sí, las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor ni aunque las hubiese planeado él mismo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No sabía que Harry aceptó dirigir el DA. ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! –dijo Hermione con efusividad, esperando impacientemente que Ron terminara de comer.

- ¡Pero, Mione¡Será obligado a aceptar a esas asquerosas serpientes¡Sabes que no podemos confiar en ellos! –se quejó Ron-. ¡Ey! Tal vez ellos no se apunten. Si Harry lo dirige, no querrán tener nada que ver con ello –dijo Ron felizmente, metiéndose más comida a la boca.

- Te olvidas de con quién está Harry ahora. Si _él_ viene, apuesto que un montón de Slytherins se unirán también. Es malísimo, pero supongo que no puede evitarse. Al menos aprenderemos muchas cosas que no se mencionan en el libro de Defensa. ¿Puedes masticar más rápido? –agregó Hermione como queja, ojeando la montaña de comida que nunca se achicaba en el plato del pelirrojo.

Ron bufó pero no dijo nada, aplicándose meramente a limpiar su plato. No estaba muy contento con que Harry fuera forzado a pasar su tiempo con Malfoy. ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de tortura le estaba haciendo sufrir esa asquerosa serpiente a su amigo? Todo lo que a Hermione le importaba era aprender más hechizos. Aunque Defensa _era_ útil y se habían divertido mucho el año anterior. ¿Tal vez él también debería hacer una búsqueda? Había algunas cosas de las que había oído hablar a Bill y Charlie que siempre había querido intentar. Tal vez podría hacer que Harry se interesara también. Asintiendo para sí mismo, se metió lo último que quedaba de su almuerzo a la boca y se paró. No había tiempo como el presente, y podría quitar a Hermione de su espalda por no estudiar para los ÉXTASIS.

**EDIT:** Había olvidado las jodidas notas. Oops. No estaba bien, faltaba agradecer los reviews y gritar por más.

Bien. ¿Qué haces leyendo esto sin dejar un review? No seas cabrón, haz clic en "Go", que con dos palabras haces feliz un alma xD

Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews!


	7. ¿Cómo entró el Director?

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 7:¿Cómo entró el Director?**

- ¡Hah! ¡Uno menos, quedan dos! –comentó Harry alegremente mientras firmaba un ensayo con un apogeo-. Confía en que Snape mande tres ensayos de un metro cuando todos los otros profesores sólo mandaron uno.

- Ese es Severus para ti. Él quiere asegurarse de que sólo aquellos que están realmente interesados en Pociones elijan su clase de ÉXTASIS –dijo Draco con diversión, levantando la vista de su libro.

- ¡Le queda! Umm, Draco, ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo a mi ensayo? Me gustaría una segunda opinión antes de entregárselo a Snape, en caso de que haya hecho algún horrible error garrafal –pidió Harry con su mejor mirada de cachorrito, extendiéndole el ensayo al otro chico para que lo tomara.

Draco bufó pero aceptó el pergamino. Desenrollándolo, empezó a leer. Cuando llegó al final, estaba impresionado. Él mismo no habría podido haber hecho un mejor trabajo al discutir las ventajas y desventajas de usar el cuerno de un unicornio contra el cuerno de un darcornio para pociones curativas.

- ¡Esto es brillante! –dijo, devolviéndole el rollo-. Ni yo mismo lo habría podido hacer mejor. ¿Pero dónde, en el nombre de Salazar, encontraste una copia de _Luz Versus Oscuridad Al Curar_? Se rumorea que sólo hay tres copias restantes en el mundo, pero si alguien tiene una, no lo dice. Padre y Severus han tratado de encontrar una copia por años. De acuerdo a ellos, debería haber una poción mencionada allí que podría ser usada para remover la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry obtuvo una expresión meditabunda en su rostro, pero antes de poder decir nada, la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró-. Ahí están, mis niños, y ya trabajan duro. –Brilló-. ¿Caramelo de limón?

- No, gracias. ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry a través de dientes apretados. Había creído que los adultos habían colocado medidas que evitarían precisamente ese tipo de situación.

- Bueno, vine a ver cómo estaban ustedes dos, por supuesto. No querría que estuvieran peleando o algo así, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras sombríamente.

- También quería decirte, Harry, que empieces a hacer planes para ese pequeño club tuyo –continuó Dumbledore, ignorando el comentario de Harry y la forma en la que se encrespó cuando el ED se comparó a un "pequeño club"-. Lucius ha aceptado supervisarte, así que hice que el ED estuviera disponible para todo el colegio, de tercer año en adelante. Lo anuncié en el almuerzo, y por lo que pareció, habrá una multitud en su primera reunión, la que les dije a los estudiantes que sería en los próximos días. Espero que le dejes saber al cuerpo estudiantil la fecha exacta en los siguientes días. Tendrás que cambiarle el nombre, por supuesto, no podemos continuar llamándola "el Ejército de Dumbledore", sin importar lo halagador que sea –agregó con una risita.

- También pasé por la cocina, y los elfos domésticos me dijeron que no has almorzado aún, así que me tomé la libertad de ordenarte algo. Tienes que comer, Harry, morirte de hambre no te ayudará a soportar tu pena y furia –regañó Dumbledore gentilmente.

Harry para ahora estaba furioso y había magia agitándose alrededor de él.

- Realmente tienes que aprender a controlar ese temperamento tuyo, Harry. La _Oclumancia_ sería de gran ayuda para ti en eso, y ya que me niego a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no te pediré que la aprendas de Severus. Yo te la enseñaré personalmente. Nuestra primera lección será mañana a las ocho de la noche, por favor trata de estar en hora –dijo Dumbledore como si le estuviera concediendo un gran y generoso regalo. Luego decidió que era hora de irse, ya que una brisa estaba empezando a volar por la habitación. Esa brisa había sido la única advertencia de algunas espectaculares explosiones el verano pasado, y él no tenía ningún deseo de ser atrapado en otra.

Harry contó lentamente hasta cien cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás del Director, antes de saltar a sus pies-. ¡Eso es todo! –siseó, marchando hacia la puerta también, Draco se apresuró tras él.

Cuando estuvo fuera, Harry miró fijamente al caballero y demandó-. ¿Cómo entró el Director? ¡Creí que la contraseña había sido cambiada!

- Lo fue –replicó el caballero alegremente, quitándose el casco y frotándose la frente-. Pero ese era el Director de este colegio.

- ¿Y?

- Cuando me preguntó la nueva contraseña, se la di. No puedes negarle al director de Hogwarts. Especialmente ya que el Director es el gran y maravilloso Albus Dumbledore. Vaya, la otra semana estaba visitando a esa adorable dama Violeta cuando me dijo…

Harry no se molestó en escuchar lo que le caballero había averiguado de Violeta, estaba demasiado ocupado echando humo. Así que el gran Albus Dumbledore tenía a los retratos de su lado, ¿verdad? No había que preguntarse porqué habían fallado las barreras, si todo lo que el pedante viejo tenía que hacer era pedir la maldita contraseña para que se la sirvieran en bandeja de plata. Pero había al menos un retrato con el que el director difícilmente podría hablar dulcemente, y Harry sabía exactamente donde encontrarlo.

- Ummm, ¿Harry? ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Draco, teniendo que apresurarse para mantenerle el paso al otro chico. Harry podía ser ocho centímetros más bajo que él, pero se podía mover rápido si estaba motivado, y justo ahora, estaba motivado.

- ¡Vamos a encontrar un retrato que no sea un idiota! –dijo Harry echando chispas, rodeando una esquina.

Draco decidió esperar y ver qué pasaría mientras iban más y más adentro de una parte del castillo que nunca había visto antes. Por el aspecto que tenía, no muchos habían estado allí últimamente, considerando las gruesas capas de polvo y la copiosa cantidad de telas de araña que decoraban los rincones.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí estás! ¿Era necesario mudarte al rincón más profundo y oscuro que podías encontrar? –se quejó Harry, llegando a un alto frente a un gran retrato.

- Pero por supuesto, jovencito –dijo una voz alegre y agradable-. ¿De qué otra forma sería capaz de mantenerme en contacto con lo que no camina en la luz?

Draco se esforzó por suprimir un escalofrío. Por lo que sonaba, Harry había encontrado un nuevo Hagrid. ¿Dónde encontraba el chico a todos sus extraños amigos? ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos normales como todos los demás?

- Veo que has traído un amigo. ¿Te importaría presentarme?

- Mis disculpas, Salazar, conoce a Draco Malfoy. Draco, quiero que conozcas a un amigo mío, Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Un Malfoy, eh? Qué deleitante, ¡no he tenido una conversación con un Malfoy en siglos! Ustedes siempre fueron los mejores conversadores, además de los Prince. Qué humor tan ingenioso y sarcástico. Tienes que venir a visitarme a menudo, jovencito.

- Eh, gracias. Lo haré –dijo Draco, completamente abatido. Después de todo, no todos los días estabas cara a cara, en un decir, con el fundador de tu Casa.

- En realidad, de eso quería hablar contigo, Zar. Draco es un Veela, y aparentemente, yo soy su pareja. Lo descubrí hoy, así que no me mires así. Como sea, nos han dado nuestras propias habitaciones, pero el idiota que está vigilando nuestra puerta le da la contraseña a cualquier idiota que la pida. ¿Podrías considerar convertirte en nuestro guardián en cambio? –preguntó Harry, dándole al fundador una mirada de súplica.

- ¡Pero por supuesto! Será un honor, jovencito, y descansa tranquilo, sólo aquellos que tú apruebes tendrán entrada a tu santuario sagrado. Ese es el verdadero trabajo de un guardián, aunque parece que algunos han olvidado ese hecho –dijo Salazar; su rostro se ensombreció al recordar algo.

- Gracias, buen señor –dijo Harry con un suspiro sincero-. ¿Tengo su permiso de mudarlo a mi nuevo hogar? –preguntó, adoptando un aire formal.

- Le doy mi permiso, mi joven Señor. Cuide de no desasear el marco. El último idiota que me movió lo dañó terriblemente.

- Prometo ser cuidadoso –dijo Harry, sacando su varita-. Draco, ¿podrías cancelar el hechizo de Adherencia mientras yo hago el hechizo de Levitación?

- Claro. –Draco asintió, sacando su propia varita.

Juntos sacaron el retrato de la pared y regresaron a sus recámaras sin ningún desastre. Quitar al caballero probó ser un poco complicado, pero al final se las arreglaron, y juntos pusieron a Slytherin en su lugar.

- Gracias. Ahora, ¿cuál desean que sea la nueva contraseña? –preguntó Salazar, caminando por su retrato para asegurarse de que su laboratorio de Pociones no estuviera muy dañado por la mudanza.

- ¿Qué sugieres, Draco? –preguntó Harry, con la mente completamente en blanco.

- ¿Qué tal "dragones y hablantes de parsel"? –preguntó Draco después de pensarlo un momento.

Harry sonrió-. ¡Me gusta! –Volteándose hacia el fallecido fundador, continuó-. Sólo hay dos viviendo en estas recámaras, Draco y yo. Los únicos otros a los que les permitimos acceso son Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Si alguien más trata de entrar, tengan la contraseña o no, impídelo.

- Será mi placer –dijo Salazar con un resplandor en los ojos, y Harry casi deseó estar presente la próxima vez que Dumbledore tratara de entrar a la fuerza. Ya que era uno de los fundadores, Salazar todavía tenía la habilidad de acceder a la magia de Hogwarts, posibilitándole echarle un maleficio a aquellos que lo molestaban, a pesar de ser "sólo" un retrato.

- Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Zar. –Harry sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este idiota? –preguntó Draco, codeando gentilmente a su viejo guardián-. No podemos dejarlo así en el piso.

- Supongo que no –dijo Harry con poco interés. Luego sus ojos se iluminaron-. Ey, ya sé. Ayúdame a llevarlo a esa puerta de allí –dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta de una vieja aula no muy lejos de su recámara. Algunos hechizos rápidos hicieron que la puerta luciera como una pared, y junto a Draco, se las arreglaron para adherir a su viejo guardián a la falsa pared.

- ¿No te encantaría ver la cara de Dumbledore la próxima vez que trate de fisgonearnos? –Harry rió, regresando a su propia puerta-. Apuesto que nadie además de Snape ha tratado de mantenerlo al margen y ha tenido éxito. Dragones y hablantes de parsel –agregó, volviendo a entrar cuando el retrato de abrió.

- Me pregunto si es posible montar una cámara para documentar el momento histórico –se las arregló para decir Draco entre sus risitas.

- Ey, no es mala idea –dijo Harry, mirando a Draco. Los ojos de los dos chicos se encontraron y eso fue todo. Ambos se derrumbaron en el piso, sujetando su doloroso estómago, mientras rompían en carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore regresó a su oficina inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había dicho en serio cada palabra que le había dicho a Harry. Le había _emocionado_ que el joven hubiese sido elegido como la pareja del Veela. Draco sería capaz de apoyar a Harry de una forma que no muchos podían. El nombre Malfoy, aunque estaba un poco opacado en el momento, aseguraría que Harry nunca más querría algo.

No obstante, no podía evitar preocuparse un poco. El verano pasado no había sido uno bueno. Harry se había tomado la muerte de Sirius y las noticias de la Profecía mucho peor de lo que Dumbledore había supuesto. No podía entender cómo Harry sufría tanto por Black. Apenas se conocían mutuamente, después de todo. Agréguenle a eso que apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, y lo que tenías eran dos extraños virtuales. Cierto, eran padrino y ahijado, y ese era un vínculo fuerte por sí mismo, pero aún así… ¿Cómo puedes sufrir tanto por un extraño?

Albus se hundió en su silla y se arrojó un caramelo de limón a la boca. Sólo podía esperar que Draco fuera capaz de sacar a Harry de su miseria antes de que se desarrollara a una depresión total. Tal vez había cometido un error al tener a Harry y sus amigos separados ese verano, pero Molly había tenido un punto válido. La sede _era_ un lugar oscuro y deprimente. Difícilmente podía culparla por querer mantener a sus hijos en casa, a pesar de los peligros.

Además, Harry no había estado exactamente emocionado en las pocas ocasiones en las que había pasado tiempo con Ron y Hermione. Tal vez las cosas habrían resultado peor si hubiese obligado a los niños a pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que Harry estuviera listo.

Por otro lado, tal vez obligarlo a socializar con sus amigos lo habría sacado de su humor negro.

Bueno, era demasiado tarde ahora. Si tan sólo Remus hubiese estado disponible. Pero el licántropo se había tomado la muerte de Sirius extremadamente mal y había dejado Grimmauld Place poco después de los eventos en King's Cross. Nadie sabía bien dónde estaba. La única comunicación que Albus había tenido era una corta nota diciendo que Remus estaba seguro y que regresaría cuando estuviera listo, fuere cuando fuere. Sus intentos de contactar a Lupin y contarle sobre Harry habían fallado, y parecía que nadie había oído nada de él en todo el verano.

Albus suspiró y se movió en su asiento. Podía entender que el lobo sufriera por el miembro de su manada, ¡pero estaban en guerra, maldición! Remus era necesitado allí, con la Orden. Riddle estaba moviéndose otra vez, y tenían que asegurarse de que los clanes de licántropos no se aliaran con el Señor Oscuro. Pero para convencerlos de que se quedaran con la Luz, necesitaba a Lupin con ellos. Era demasiado peligroso enviar a un humano a negociar.

Y luego estaba Harry. Si sólo no fuera tan importante para la guerra. A Albus no le gustaba tener que poner toda su fe en el adolescente. Especialmente en un adolescente temperamental. Con un adulto podías discutir. Un adulto podía ver la razón. ¿Pero un adolescente? Dumbledore se estremeció. No había un ser más egocéntrico. Se negaban a escuchar a la razón. Consideraban a las figuras de la autoridad el enemigo, ¡por el amor de Merlín!

Se había esforzado en darle a Harry una niñez, mientras se aseguraba de que siempre escuchase a sus mayores e hiciera lo que fuera que Albus necesitase. Había funcionado maravillosamente por años, pero ahora cuando realmente lo necesitaban, Harry de pronto se negaba a cooperar. No perdería a Harry. No _perdería_ a Harry. Haría lo que fuera por mantener a su arma de su lado.

La pregunta era, ¿qué? Por una vez, el anciano guerrero estaba inseguro de qué acciones tomar. Con suerte la situación con los Malfoy mantendría a Harry distraído, dándole a Dumbledore más tiempo de construir una estrategia. Por ahora, se recostaría y observaría. Si era afortunado, Harry por sí mismo le daría las herramientas que él necesitaba para mantenerlo en línea.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el Director se tiró otro caramelo de limón a la boca y enfocó su atención en el papeleo interminable. Sí, se recostaría y observaría por ahora, manteniendo su participación en un mínimo. Con suerte Ron y Hermione serían capaces de mantener su promesa y apoyar a Harry, recordándole al chico dónde estaban sus verdaderos amigos. Eso minimizaría el control que pudieran ganar los Malfoy del chico, asegurando que se quedara firmemente arraigado al lado de la Luz.

Sintiéndose contento y cuidadosamente optimista, Albus recogió la última carta de Fudge y se dispuso a tratar de prevenir otro desastre. Realmente, ¿podía el hombre ser más inepto?

**¡Whoa!** Bien, bien, aquí está el precioso siguiente capítulo. ¿Quién se esperaba que "Zar" fuera amigo de Harry Potter? ¡Ja!

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, además de lo de siempre (parece que hay que recordárselos en una base diaria xD):

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

¿Por favor:D

¡O se quedan sin fics! ¡Uuuuh!

Y no, no estoy loca ni necesito ayuda psiquiátrica. Pero con una mierda, ya casi recibo la mitad de reviews que en capítulos anteriores. ¡Que no decaiga, gente!

**¿Review?**


	8. Estoy aburrido ¡Vamos a volar!

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 8: Estoy aburrido. ¡Vamos a volar!**

- Estoy aburrido –dijo Harry un rato más tarde, después de que hubieran terminado la comida que Dumbledore había ordenado para ellos.

Draco levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-. Todavía tienes que terminar dos de los ensayos de Severus –le recordó a su pareja, que estaba despatarrado en el piso, con un libro en su pecho.

- Ya sé, pero todavía tengo dos días y medio para terminarlos. Además, no estoy de humor para estudiar. Quiero hacer algo divertido.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé. –Harry hizo un puchero-. ¡Ey, ya sé! –gritó de repente, saltando a sus pies tranquilamente, y causando que Draco babeara por los fluidos movimientos de la piel y los músculos-. ¡Vamos a volar!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, sacando a su mente de ese pozo con un esfuerzo.

- ¡Vamos a volar¡No he estado en una escoba en siglos¡Estúpida Umbridge! –agregó Harry por debajo de su aliento-. ¿Quieres venir? –preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para tomar su confiada Saeta de Fuego y ponerse una túnica.

- Claro¿por qué no? –cedió Draco. ¿Quedarse ahí y leer sobre plantas aburridas, o estar con su pareja volando? No había concurso.

Cinco minutos después, los dos chicos estaban parados en la cancha de Quidditch. Las clases seguían en sesión, así que tenían el lugar para ellos solos.

- ¿Qué tal una competencia amigable? –Harry sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Tú y yo y una Quaffle?

- ¿Crees que puedes ganar, Potter? –Draco sonrió con arrogancia de regreso.

- ¿Contra ti¡Joder, sí!

- Qué mal que no tengamos una Quaffle, o te haría comerte esas palabras –desafió Draco.

- ¿Quién dice que no la tenemos? –preguntó Harry, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Agitó su varita sobre eso, y un momento después, estuvo sujetando una pelota amarilla en su mano-. ¿Te apuntas¿O sólo tienes aire caliente? –bromeó, lanzando la Quaffle al aire y atrapándola otra vez.

- ¡Tráelo! –dijo Draco, zumbando en el aire y robándole la Quaffle con facilidad. Rió a lo alto por el grito de indignación que vino de debajo de él y luego Harry estuvo a su lado, riendo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco iba a la cabeza, veinte a dieciséis, cuando un grito vino de abajo. Bajando la vista, vio a su padre haciéndole un gesto de que se le acercaran con la mano. Mirando hacia Harry y notando que él también había visto la convocación, los dos bajaron volando a la tierra a un lado del rubio aristócrata.

- ¿Divirtiéndose, chicos? –preguntó Lucius, viendo a los dos niños transportados por el viento, con el rostro rojo y expresión alegre.

- ¡Apúestalo! Debiste haberme visto, Padre. Le di una paliza a Potter –dijo Draco alegremente. Eso era la diversión más grande que había tenido en siglos y se estaba dejando llevar por esos sentimientos de alegría. Que su felicidad fuera amplificada por los sentimientos que venían de Harry sólo hacía incluso más grande su propia felicidad.

- En tus sueños, Malfoy –respondió Harry inteligentemente-. ¡Sólo espera hasta la próxima!

- ¡Ja!

- Chicos –dijo Lucius severamente, sin querer poner un alto a su buen humor, pero no tenía ningún deseo de pararse allí y escuchar a los dos provocándose mutuamente-. Severus y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

- Claro –dijo Harry fácilmente, y se encaminó al castillo-. Todavía digo que ganaré la próxima vez, Malfoy. Tuviste una ventaja injusta esta vez, eso es todo.

- ¡Una ventaja injusta! –balbuceó Draco.

- Sí, todos saben que los Veelas tienen los más grandes dientes dulces –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Qué tiene que ver eso con el Quidditch! –exigió saber el rubio.

- La Quaffle estaba hecha de una gragea Bertie Botts de todos los sabores. –Harry rió, echándose a correr, con un enojado Draco persiguiéndolo mientras gritaba insultos.

Lucius los observó irse, negando con la cabeza. Estaba complacido de ver a Draco tan despreocupado y feliz. Le recordaba cómo se había sentido al principio cuando había encontrado a su propia pareja. También recordaba las quejas de su propio padre, y estaba entendiendo la idea de lo que su padre había pasado al tratar de sujetar las riendas de un Veela enamorado persiguiendo a su pareja. Especialmente ya que él no había aprobado la unión. Ese iba a ser un año interesante. Al menos nadie interferiría e inmiscuiría en su felicidad. Él no lo permitiría. ¡La historia _no_ iba a repetirse!

"_Sin embargo, Narcissa ya intentó hacer eso difícil"_ meditó Lucius mientras pensaba en los eventos anteriores de ese día…

Lucius caminó a un lado de un Maestro en Pociones inmerso en sus pensamientos, complacido con la forma en la que ese día había transcurrido hasta ahora. Después de su segunda reunión con el Director, se había regresado a su casa y había empacado algunas cosas, informándole a su esposa de sus planes. Ella no había estado complacida con la pareja de Draco, y para cuando él se fue, sus oídos estaban zumbando por sus gritos y muchos jarrones invaluables y urnas habían encontrado su muerte.

Su siguiente parada había sido para ver a su "Amo", que había reaccionado exactamente al contrario que Narcissa. Después de una larga buena carcajada, Lord Voldemort le había instruido a Lucius que se asegurara de que el chico se pasara a su lado, y le había dado graciosamente hasta Navidad para corromper al chico y traerlo ante el Señor Tenebroso.

Eso le daría algo de tiempo para prepararse y aseguraría que Narcissa recibiera un hombro frío cuando viniera y demandara que se hiciera algo para salvar a su precioso bebé.

Lucius bufó. Como si a ella le hubiese importado alguna vez el chico. Draco podía ser su hijo, pero ella sólo reconocía ese hecho cuando quería algo. Era una perra de corazón frío, y él nunca perdonaría a su padre por juntarla a ella, especialmente ya que él ya había encontrado a su pareja. Aunque nunca se habían unido¡su padre se había encargado de eso! _"Espero que ese bastardo se esté pudriendo en la fosa más caliente del Infierno por lo que me hizo_" pensó Lucius sombríamente.

- Esto no puede estar bien –dijo Severus de pronto, sacando a Lucius de sus oscuras meditaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- El retrato está aquí, pero no debería –elaboró el Maestro en Pociones, mirando pensativamente al retrato que guardaba el cuarto de los chicos-. Es demasiado pronto.

Lucius arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. "¿Demasiado pronto?" A veces su amigo no tenía sentido-. Aconite –dijo, sin molestarse en comentar sobre la otra observación.

El retrato se abrió y Lucius entró, deteniéndose pronto. Un aula polvorienta y con poco uso encontró su azorado mirada.

- Te lo dije –dijo Severus condescendientemente, mirando la habitación también-. Parece que los chicos han cambiado el guardia de su puerta. Me pregunto porqué.

- Mi suposición es Dumbledore –dijo Lucius, volviendo a salir al corredor-. ¿Vemos si podemos encontrar sus cuartos?

Severus bufó y siguió caminando por el corredor. Llegó a un alto frente a un gran retrato en el que un hombre alto y morocho estaba inclinado sobre un caldero, agregándole algo que ninguno de los dos podía identificar. El Maestro en Pociones se aclaró la garganta y el pocionista desconocido levantó la vista. Sorprendentes ojos verdes los evaluaron, y luego mostró una sonrisa.

- Un Malfoy y un Prince¿correcto?

- Sí –respondió Lucius, un poco perplejo.

- ¡Lo sabía! Puedo reconocer cualquier familia a una milla de distancia. Esto es maravilloso, no he tenido una conversación decente en años, aparte del chaval por supuesto. Si quieres tener una conversación llena de ingenio y sarcasmo, entonces no hay nadie mejor que un Malfoy y un Prince, eso es lo que siempre digo. Ustedes simplemente tienen que venir a visitarme a menudo. ¿Residen aquí? Yo podría fácilmente ir a visitarlos y eso aseguraría algo de privacidad. Un espacioso pasillo no es, después de todo, un lugar para que caballeros tales como nosotros se reúnan.

La ceja de Severus se arqueó-. ¿Asumo que tú eres el nuevo guardián de estos cuartos?

- Por supuesto. El chaval vino y me lo pidió¿y cómo podía decir que no? Especialmente considerando el problema que tuvo con el último guardia. Qué asunto terrible.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –demandó Lucius, preocupándose.

- ¿Sabían que el cabeza hueca dio la contraseña cuando se la pidieron¡Indignante! Un hogar es un castillo sagrado y tú no violas el santuario de alguien. ¡Simplemente no se hace¿Pero qué esperas de un Gryffindor que viene de estándares Hufflepuff? Nada de cerebro, eso. Nada de cerebro en absoluto. No es ningún misterio que terminara asado en esa ridícula armadura suya.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Así que el Director había venido y molestado a los chicos, como ellos temían que haría. Después de todas las medidas de seguridad que habían puesto para asegurarse de que algo así no sucediera, el hombre había conseguido la entrada simplemente pidiéndole a guardia la contraseña.

Lucius negó con la cabeza-. ¿Están los chicos dentro?

- No. Fueron a volar. Salieron de aquí cargando escobas. No me dijeron a dónde iban.

- Te apuesto a que eran ellos los que vi en la cancha. Iré a buscarlos.

Severus asintió-. Yo esperaré aquí.

- Puedes esperar dentro si quieres –ofreció el retrato.

- Pero no sé la contraseña –replicó Severus, preguntándose si ese retrato también iba a dejar entrar a cualquiera.

- Eso es verdad, pero el chaval me dijo que los únicos que podían entrar a su dominio eran Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. ¿Asumo que eres él?

- De hecho lo soy –dijo Severus con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

- ¡Excelente! Por lo que me ha dicho el chaval, tú eres un buen pocionista. Me encantaría que vinieras y tener una charla o dos contigo, para comparar notas sobre el progreso hecho en los años. La mayoría de los retratos en el castillo no tienen interés en compartir sus descubrimientos; no que ellos pertenezcan a mi asociación de todos modos –se quejó el morocho, regresando a su caldero y echando un vistazo dentro.

- Maldición. ¡Otra falla!

- ¿De casualidad eres tú Salazar Slytherin? –preguntó Severus, mirando con interés cómo el caldero se vaciaba con una sacudida de la mano y la cocción empezaba de cero.

- Ese soy yo, joven chaval.

- Pero creí que no habían retratos tuyos en el castillo.

- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que quieren que creas. No, hay algunos pocos retratos míos todavía en este lugar, pero la mayoría están trabados y olvidados. El actual Director me encontró cuando todavía era un profesor y trató de esconderme también. Pero falló –dijo Salazar condescendientemente-. Fui demasiado inteligente para ese idiota descerebrado y he estado vagando por las sombras desde entonces, manteniéndome al tanto de lo que está sucediendo, y dando la ayuda que puedo cuando se necesita.

- No que muchos hayan tomado en cuenta mis palabras, hasta que el chaval me encontró. Hemos hablado mucho durante la noche, y es bastante inteligente. Aunque lo esconde. Asustado de perder a sus amigos, estaba. Los perdió de todos modos, pero así es la vida. Sí espero que tú seas capaz de ayudarlo en sus futuras tareas. Tiene un gran futuro por delante a menos que sucumba al estrés y decida terminarlo todo. Si eso sucediera, yo me molestaría _mucho_. –Salazar dijo lo último mirándolo fieramente, y Severus tuvo un presentimiento de que la pintura frente a él era más que un mero retrato. Cómo era eso posible, no tenía idea. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Salazar empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Mis cielos, aquí estoy yo diciendo chorradas. ¿Por qué no esperas dentro? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta. Severus captó la idea y entró.

Teniendo demasiado en su mente como para ser capaz de sentarse y esperar, Severus se paseó por la habitación reflexionando las cosas que le habían dicho hoy. Potter no había reaccionado como él había esperado y eso lo molestaba. En vez de derrumbarse y llorar por la injusticia de ser la pareja de Draco, había declarado que no tenía deseo de seguir ni a Dumbledore ni a Riddle. En vez de soltar una rabieta por estar ahora vinculado a los Malfoy, les había pedido a éstos ayuda para establecer un tercer poder en esta guerra.

Y luego estaban las cosas que Slytherin había dicho. Había poca duda que el chaval en cuestión era Potter. Si Draco hubiese encontrado al Fundador durante uno de sus paseos nocturnos, Severus lo habría sabido la misma noche. Su ahijado habría sido incapaz de guardárselo para sí. También estaba el hecho de que Salazar ahora actuaba como puerta para esos cuartos. ¿Quién más se habría ofrecido a ayudar con el cambio si no fuese Potter el que sabía dónde se escondía el Fundador?

¿Realmente había pensado el mocoso en suicidarse? Sólo aquellos sin esperanza consideraban esa opción. Él estaba muy consciente de que muchas de sus serpientes estaban considerando esa opción para librarse de una situación, a sus ojos, desesperanzada. Pero que el Niño-Que-Vivió considerara algo semejante…

Severus no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Si el chico había estado peligrosamente deprimido¿por qué nadie había actuado al respecto? Encontraba extremadamente improbable que los amigos del chico no lo supieran. Ellos se colgaban al chico como sanguijuelas, después de todo. Y el Director… seguro que Albus lo habría notado y habría hecho algo.

Incapaz de asimilar la conflictiva información, estuvo casi contento cuando notó un rollo apoyado en la mesa ratonera con su nombre en él. Cogiéndolo rápidamente, lo desenrolló y empezó a leerlo. Al reconocer los garabatos de Potter, Severus se percató de estar leyendo una de sus propias tareas. Hundiéndose en el sofá, gimió. Por ser la pareja de Draco, Potter había encontrado forma de colarse a su clase de ÉXTASIS. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. ¡Rayos y centellas¡Creyó que se había librado de esa amenaza! Suspirando profundamente, abrió el rollo y continuó leyendo, figurándose que él también debería terminar con eso. Tembló ante la idea de tener que leer las tonterías del chico. ¡Potter podía ser un héroe, pero no podía escribir un ensayo ni para salvar su vida!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando los otros entraron, Severus seguía sentado en el sofá, rollo en mano, mirando el espacio.

- Ey, Tío Sev¿estás bien? –preguntó Draco preocupado cuando no hubo reacción de Snape. El hombre siempre estaba consciente de su entorno, y que no notara que tres personas entraron a la habitación, especialmente cuando ninguna había sido silenciosa, era causa de preocupación.

- ¿Severus? –preguntó Lucius, acercándose y sentándose al lado de su amigo, empezando a preocuparse también. Estirando una mano, la apoyó gentilmente en la frente de Severus para chequear su fiebre.

- ¿Hmm? Oh, bien, volvieron –dijo Severus, regresando lentamente a aquí y ahora.

- ¡Para eso, Luce, estoy perfectamente bien! –agregó, sacudiéndose la mano que ahora descansaba en su garganta, verificando su pulso.

- Perdóname por preocuparme por encontrarte aquí sentado, mirando el espacio como un centauro. –Lucius no pudo evitar bromear, ganándose una mirada fiera.

- Potter, he estado leyendo tu ensayo, y debo decir que es la primera vez que has mostrado ser dueño de más de una neurona. Porqué te has molestado en aplicarte va más allá de mi comprensión.

- Vaya, gracias, Profesor. –Harry sonrió con arrogancia, complacido de que su esfuerzo se hubiese ganado tal halago. Y de un hombre que era notoriamente difícil de complacer con eso.

- ¿Por qué no has mostrado nunca antes este nivel de inteligencia? –demandó Severus, no por ser disuadido de conseguir respuestas.

Harry suspiró, pero se dio cuenta de que era mejor intentarlo que evitar el tema. Hundiéndose en una butaca, sintió que su buen humor desaparecía. Maldición, y se había sentido tan bien dejar pasar todo y sólo ser uno con la escoba y el aire. Se asustó cuando un peso se apoyó en su regazo, y abrió los ojos, que no se había percatado de haber cerrado, para encontrar a Draco sentado ahí, con los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello. Harry parpadeó algunas veces, sólo mirando al rubio. Luego decidió que no quería saber. Regresando su atención a su no muy paciente profesor, Harry suspiró otra vez y respondió-. Porque no tenía idea de cómo escribir un ensayo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no? Fuiste a la escuela mientras vivías con esos Muggles¿no es así? –demandó Severus.

Harry bufó-. Sí, fui a la escuela. Cuando me dejaban.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Draco, sin gustarle las emociones que viajaban por su pareja.

- No, necesito hablar de eso. Tal vez deba hacerlo ahora. –Harry suspiró-. Cuando los Dursley querían castigarme por algo, siempre me encerraban en una alacena bajo las escaleras. Podía ser sólo un día o dos, o podían ser semanas. Todo dependía del "crimen" que hubiese cometido. Es un poco difícil mantenerte actualizado con tus tareas cuando no te dejan ir a clase. Los maestros no se molestaban, sólo creían que me estaba haciendo la rabona, especialmente ya que yo usualmente estaba al último lugar en clase. Aprendí rápido que era mejor para mi salud que me fuera peor que a Dudley, y ya que él tiene el cerebro de una ameba, eso costaba un poco –explicó Harry.

- ¿Pero qué cuando viniste a Hogwarts? –preguntó Lucius, luchando por mantener su temperamento al margen. ¿Habían encerrado al chico en una alacena? Considerando lo pequeño que era el chico, tenía una ligera sospecha de que no se habían molestado en alimentarlo mientras estaba encerrado. ¡Esos muggles pagarían!

- Sí, Hogwarts. –Harry bufó-. No tenía idea de que era un mago. No descubrí ese pequeño hecho hasta que Hagrid fue a buscarme cuando no recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que fue pasar de ser nadie, un fenómeno, a ser el Salvador del mundo mágico? No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, así que traté de hacer lo que siempre había hecho, quedarme en las sombras y observar. Pero es difícil encontrar una sombra cuando todos los focos te apuntan.

- Para cuando ya no sentía que me estaba hundiendo en arenas movedizas, mi rol ya había sido establecido. Tenía que odiar a todo lo Slytherin, tenía que ser un Buscador brillante, y era el balance entre mis dos amigos, Ron y Hermione. Mal de mí si me iba mejor que a ella en cualquier materia. En la única clase en la que se me permitía brillar era Defensa, considerando que la necesitaría para vencer al querido Voldie. Aunque para compensarlo nos daban los peores profesores posibles, a excepción de Remus Lupin.

- Casi todos los profesores esperaban que ya supiera las cosas que estábamos estudiando y se decepcionaban conmigo cuando no entendía las cosas tan rápido como Hermione. Cuando intentaba a alcanzar a alguno de ellos para hacerles preguntas, generalmente se me hacía a un lado, así que paré de preguntar, esforzándome por averiguar las cosas por mi cuenta como siempre he hecho. Y luego la gente no puede entender porqué no tengo el "adecuado respeto" por la autoridad. –Harry bufó, envolviendo inconscientemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Le gustaba la forma en la que el rubio estaba pasando los dedos por su cabello. Era muy calmante y relajante.

- ¿Entonces cómo explicas este ensayo? –preguntó Severus, permitiendo que Lucius lo tomara y lo examinara.

- Te lo dije esta mañana. Pasé el verano pensando.

- Pensar no te enseña cómo escribir un excelente ensayo, Potter –soltó Severus, ganándose miradas idénticas de los Malfoy.

- No, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no me importaba lo que creyeran las otras personas de mí. El mundo mágico siempre me venera o me odia. Mis tan llamados amigos me fallaron demasiado. Dumbledore perdió todo mi respeto la noche que Sirius murió. Ya que estaba solo de todos modos, decidí que era hora de vivir mi vida como yo quisiera, y no como todos los demás creyeran que debería. Así que pasé el verano leyendo. ¿Sabían que los Black han acumulado la biblioteca más increíble? Encontré muchos libros dedicados a convertirse en el perfecto escolar, y fue de ellos que finalmente aprendí la adecuada estructura de un ensayo. Me alegra haberla hecho bien –agregó Harry, mandándole a Snape una sonrisa petulante.

- Yo digo que lo hiciste –dijo Lucius impresionado-. Cualquier revista de Pociones estaría orgullosa de aceptar tu ensayo. Está bien pensado, y tus conclusiones son muy impresionantes y refrescantes. Pero dime¿realmente encontraste una copia de _Luz Versus Oscuridad Al Curar_?

- Como dije, los Black tienen una biblioteca impresionante. No todos los libros están reunidos en la biblioteca principal.

- He oído rumores de cuartos ocultos, pero nunca encontré ninguno –dijo Severus, contemplando al joven pelinegro. Tal vez había juzgado un poco mal las cosas.

- No estoy sorprendido, están muy bien ocultas –dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

- ¿Quieres compartir, amor? –preguntó Draco, teniendo un presentimiento de que Harry estaba sacando ese tema sólo para torturar a Severus, pero no quería que llegaran a tortazos. Y eso podía suceder si el temperamento de Sev salía a flote.

- Arruina mi diversión, por qué no. –Harry hizo un puchero, pero cedió-. Hablé con la Sra. Black una noche cuando no podía dormir. Fue muy complaciente cuando llegamos a un acuerdo.

- ¿La Sra. Black¿Un acuerdo? –Severus estaba anonadado-. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, hiciste _eso_? Odia a todo lo que no sea Oscuro.

- Ah, pero se olvida, profesor, de que yo poseo un rasgo que es considerado muy oscuro –dijo Harry, incapaz de retener una sonrisa triunfante.

- Parsel. Le hablaste en parsel¿verdad? –dijo Draco con temor reverencial. Él había sido criado con relatos de la familia Black; su madre era una Black, después de todo, y ella había compartido muchos cuentos de la fallecida Sra. Black.

- Sí, lo hice. La desperté accidentalmente una noche, y no quería que alertara a toda la casa, así que le siseé. No estaba hablándole realmente, estaba maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Me asusté cuando empezó a hablarme civilizadamente. Hablamos por horas, y la visité muchas veces después de eso. Ella me contó un poco sobre la casa y dónde podía encontrar cuartos interesantes y esas cosas. Algunos de los cuartos más viejos estaban resguardados con contraseñas en parsel; dijo que era un rasgo que alguna vez había sido parte del linaje Black desde que un Slytherin se había casado a la familia. Pero se extinguió hace cientos de años, y los cuartos han estado cerrados desde entonces.

- Pero Harry, la casa no es tan antigua –dijo Severus, perplejo.

- La casa no. Pero está conectada con la Mansión Black y _esa_ lo es.

- ¿Has estado en la Mansión Black? –preguntó Lucius, asombrado-. Creí que era un mito. Una leyenda. Perdida en el tiempo hace mucho.

- No, existe. Está extremadamente bien escondida, pero sigue ahí –respondió Harry.

- Wow. ¿Me llevarás alguna vez? –preguntó Draco.

- Claro. Tú tienes sangre Black, deberías ser capaz de acceder a un montón de habitaciones a las que yo no pude entrar. Los Black están _muy_ enfocados a la sangre, parece. Pasé un rato hablando con los retratos. La mayoría no me daba ni la hora cuando se percataron de que no tenía su sangre, pero ya que hablo parsel, no me echaron tampoco. De acuerdo a ellos, yo debía ser muy Oscuro y poderoso, por eso me toleraban o ignoraban.

Severus y Lucius compartieron una mirada. El chico estaba lleno de sorpresas, parecía. Y hablaba tan casualmente de visitar la Mansión Black, como si no fuera más extraordinario que un viaje al Callejón Diagon.

- Harry, sobre el libro. ¿Encontraste una copia? –preguntó Lucius, regresando a la pregunta que causó esa última tangente.

- Ah. Sí. Lo encontré. ¿Asumo que quieren verlo?

- Sí, quiero. Queremos –corrigió Lucius, mirando a Severus una vez más. ¿Podría ser posible que su pesadilla estuviera por terminar?

Harry miró a los dos hombres, vacilando. Quería ayudarlos, pero no estaba seguro de querer renunciar a su secreto. Tenía un presentimiento de que ya había dicho demasiado, pero realmente no podía ver qué tenía de especial que visitara la Mansión. Era sólo una casa¿verdad? Claro, era vieja y contenía muchas cosas que habían sido olvidadas con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo sólo una vieja casa llena de cosas.

- ¿Harry?

- Si los dejo leer el libro¿el profesor Snape dejará de perseguirme en clase? –preguntó Harry rotundamente.

- ¿Chantaje, Potter? Qué completamente Slytherin de tu parte. –Severus sonrió con arrogancia, sin ofenderse en absoluto. De hecho, eso le daba una forma de cambiar su comportamiento sin desprestigiarse o tener que, Salazar no lo permita, disculparse-. Muy bien, prometo tratarte mejor en clase si continúas mostrándome que tienes un cerebro y no temes usarlo.

Harry consideró cuidadosamente las palabras. Al haber pasado tiempo entre Blacks y Salazar Slytherin, había aprendido, a las malas, a prestar atención a lo que la gente decía en realidad y no aceptar a regla de valor nominal lo que _creías_ que habían dicho.

- Trato –aceptó eventualmente-. Draco¿te importaría? –le preguntó al rubio, quien no dio señal de levantarse de su regazo.

- No quiero. –Draco hizo un puchero juguetonamente-. ¡Ouch¡Ey, eso no era necesario! –protestó cuando Harry lo empujó y aterrizó en el piso con un golpe seco.

- Lo siento, querido, pero no voy a interponerme entre un Maestro en Pociones y un nuevo libro que quiere leer. –Harry sonrió, mirando al Veela. Caminando alrededor de él, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Cinco minutos después, regresó, cargando un gran libro forrado en cuero negro. Deteniéndose frente al sofá, lo extendió para que Snape lo tomara.

Severus aceptó el libro con reverencia, dejando que sus dedos trazaran el título grabado en el cuero-. Así que realmente existe –susurró, trazando el nombre del autor. _Helga Hufflepuff_.

Lucius levantó la vista a Harry-. ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglaste para sacar ese libro de la Mansión¿No había barreras protegiéndolo contra robo?

- No lo sé, supongo. –Harry se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse en la butaca que había desalojado antes.

- ¿Harry? –incitó Lucius, dejando que un rastro de acero entrara a su voz. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Harry hizo un puchero, pero se dio cuenta de la locura de frustrar la autoridad del Malfoy mayor-. Salazar me mostró un hechizo que te permite copiar cualquier libro en el que estés interesado. Sin importar qué protecciones le haya puesto el dueño, sin importar qué hechizos prevengan de copiarlo sin autorización, este hechizo los sobrepasa a todos.

- ¡Brillante! –dijo Draco-. ¡Tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo!

- Lo siento, Draco, es en parsel.

- ¡Tiene sentido! –dijo Draco desanimado, pero luego volvió a iluminarse-. Pero tú podrías copiar cualquier libro para mí¿verdad¿Si te lo pido amablemente? –agregó, mandándole a Harry una mirada coqueta y sacudiendo las pestañas.

Harry se sonrojó. Luego rió, pero no comentó.

Severus ignoró la charla y levantó el libro a su pecho-. Bajaré a mi recámara y leeré este tesoro. Le daré nota máxima a tu ensayo, y estoy esperando a leer las otras dos. Sin embargo, me mantendré callado sobre este libro, o el director encontrará una forma de confiscarlo, en el nombre de la guerra por supuesto. Lo mismo va para cualquier otro tesoro que hayas encontrado este verano.

Harry asintió, habiendo entendido, y miró como el Maestro en Pociones salía rápidamente de la habitación, con el libro escondido a salvo en su bolsillo. Volteándose otra vez hacia los otros, abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su rugiente estómago. Chasqueando sus dedos, dijo-. Tengo hambre. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo?

**¡Yaaa!** Oh dulces cielos, lo sé, disculpen la demora, sé que tengo que actualizar más seguido y todo eso, pero para compensarlo, estuvo laaaargo.

Ja! Quién se esperaba que Draco se sentara en el regazo de Harry, eh? Y que Harry lo abrazara??

Me callo, o chillaré como colegiala enamorada.

Festejen, mis queridos lectores, mañana tengo el último parcial… al menos el último hasta dos semanas después. Aaargh.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Los amo los amo los AMO!

**¿Review?**


	9. Hora de pagar

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 9: Hora de pagar.**

- Albus, hay algo que creo que tienes que ver –dijo McGonagall, caminando hacia donde estaba sentado el Director, detrás de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es, Minerva? ¿Confío en que no hay problemas?

- No, ningún problema. El Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy me enviaron una carta hoy con respecto a sus horarios –explicó McGonagall, extendiendo la carta para que el otro la tomara.

_Querida Subdirectora:_

_Mi pareja y yo hemos hablado las cosas y nos hemos percatado de que nuestro horario es una pesadilla de la forma en la que está ahora. Por no mencionar que estaremos recargados con demasiadas clases. Por lo mismo, hemos tomado la decisión de coordinar nuestras opciones y este es el resultado. Confío en que encontrará su trabajo más fácil ahora y acomodará nuestros deseos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Clases que deseamos tomar:_

_Runas Antiguas,  
Aritmancia,  
Encantamientos,  
Herbología,  
Pociones,  
Transformaciones,  
Curación,  
Artes Olvidadas._

- Muy loable de su parte –dijo Albus con una suave sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que eso era idea de Harry, el chico era tan considerado por los otros. Leyó la lista una vez más y frunció el ceño-. Esto debe ser un error, ambos han dejado Defensa –dijo, levantando la vista a su subdirectora.

- Por eso decidí llevar eso a tu atención. –McGonagall asintió-. Albus, Harry necesita Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras si quiere sobrevivir a esta guerra, por no mencionar que no podemos dejar que el chico dirija un club de defensa si no está tomando Defensa. ¿Qué ejemplo daría eso a los estudiantes? Por no mencionar lo que dirán los padres cuando lo descubran. –Tembló ante el pensamiento de todas esas vociferadoras que la inundarían.

- Pon a ambos chicos en Defensa –decidió Albus-. Yo tengo una reunión con Harry mañana por la noche; hablaré con él de esto entonces. Estoy seguro de que verá la razón, y si encuentra la carga demasiado pesada, siempre puede dejar otra clase –declaró, desechando el asunto de su mente y volviendo a su carta. Fudge estaba pidiendo su consejo otra vez. El Director casi deseaba que el hombre todavía tuviera su cabeza en la arena, así no sería incordiado con cartas pidiendo consejos sobre todo.

**Día Dos – Martes**

Harry se despertó con un jadeo y un escalofrío. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Desde cerca de dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños, sus noches habían estado llenas de sueños raros de un bosque y una mujer cantando. No tenía idea de qué estaba cantando ya que no podía entender el lenguaje, pero era una canción hermosa, no obstante triste. Lo llenaba de tal anhelo, y a menudo tenía que luchar el impulso de irse y correr a encontrar a la cantante.

Hasta ahora, se las había arreglado para detenerse a sí mismo. No tenía forma de saber dónde estaba esa misteriosa cantante. O saber quién era, en ese caso. ¿Qué si era sólo otro truco de Voldemort? Tal vez cada vez que oía esa canción, la atracción se hacía más fuerte. ¿Cuánto más iba a ser capaz de resistir el encanto?

Suspirando suavemente, Harry arrojó las mantas hacia atrás. No habría más sueño esa noche, tendría que levantarse y hacer algo útil. Al menos no había sido otra pesadilla llena de tortura del querido Voldie matando personas inocentes. ¡Era una maravilla que no hubiese desarrollado insomnio ya!

De pronto sonrió con arrogancia. Esa noche era la perfecta a oportunidad para pagar. Había sido amable por demasiado tiempo. Era hora de hacer que algunas personas se dieran cuenta de lo que significaba cabrear al Niño Que Vivió. Era hora de utilizar el rasgo malicioso que había heredado de su padre. Ah, sí, nunca sabrían qué les había golpeado.

Rápidamente salió de la cama y se vistió con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. No se molestó con zapatos y sólo se puso un par de calcetines para repeler un poco del frío de los pisos de piedra. Tomando una de sus queridas grageas Bertie Boots, la transfiguró rápidamente a un gran cuenco, que encogió y guardó en su bolsillo. Sacando su mapa después, se puso encima la capa de invisibilidad, listo para causar estragos en el castillo. Luego se pausó. Draco. El otro chico seguía durmiendo, ¿pero qué si se despertaba y no podía encontrar a Harry? Ya que se había dormido con la puerta abierta, un vistazo sería todo lo que le llevara, y si Draco se preocupaba y empezaba a buscarlo…

Negando con la cabeza, Harry le garabateó una corta nota, esperando que apaciguara al Veela y lo detuviera de causar un jaleo. Todo giraba alrededor de que nadie sospechara de él. Ah bueno, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Activando el mapa, Harry se aseguró de que todos estuvieran donde tenían que estar, o mejor, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera donde él planeaba estar. De puntillas, dejó el living y se deslizó por los desiertos corredores. Ni siquiera la Sra. Norris andaba por ahí; ella probablemente suponía que nadie causaría problemas en la primera noche de clases. Harry sonrió con arrogancia. Si sólo supieran.

Alcanzó la gárgola que guardaba la oficina del director sin ser detectado. Estiró gentilmente una mano y la puso en la nariz de la gárgola, susurrándole en parsel. Zar había sido extremadamente útil al oír la idea de Harry, y el Fundador incluso la había mejorado un poco.

Sin hacer ruido, le gárgola dio un paso a un lado de su puesto de guardia sin alertar a nadie y le permitió la entrada a Harry. Tener a un engañoso Slytherin de tu lado era algo muy bueno, pensó Harry condescendientemente. Rápidamente trepó las escaleras que por una vez no se estaban moviendo y llegó a la oficina del director. Una vez más, estiró una mano y la apoyó en un punto específico, susurrando un hechizo que Zar le había enseñado que deshabilitaba el hechizo de seguridad de la puerta.

Abriéndola, Harry se deslizó dentro, asegurándose de que la puerta no se cerrara. Apresuradamente caminó hacia el escritorio y hacia el cuenco de caramelos de limón apoyado en él. Sacando su varita, tomó el cuenco de su bolsillo, sin molestarse en devolverle su tamaño, y apoyándolo lado a lado, conjuró un hechizo que los conectaba. Sonriendo con arrogancia, Harry buscó en el escritorio y encontró muchas bolsas de dulces y los conectó al cuenco que había traído también. Regresando todo a donde lo había encontrado, Harry ubicó el cuenco vacío otra vez en su bolsillo y se volteó para irse, sólo para detenerse de inmediato cuando notó a Fawkes.

¡Rayos! Había olvidado todo sobre el fénix. Los cuadros que adornaban las paredes habían sido incluidos en el hechizo anulador que le había susurrado a la puerta, previniendo que lo notaran. Sin embargo, el que lo conocía no estaba afectado por el hechizo en absoluto. Reteniendo su aliento, Harry esperó a ver qué hacía el pájaro. El aire explotó de sus pulmones cuando todo lo que Fawkes hizo fue guiñarle y esconder la cabeza bajo un ala. Harry cedió a una ancha sonrisa. Anduvo de puntillas hacia donde estaba descansando el pájaro y acarició gentilmente las suaves plumas.

- Gracias, amigo. Ven a encontrarme si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por ti –susurró, antes de dejar la oficina tan silenciosamente como un fantasma.

Cuando estuvo lejos de la oficina, soltó un suave "whoop" y saltó al aire. ¡Sí! El paso uno de la operación paga estaba en curso. Ahora el siguiente paso. Corriendo, entró al Gran Comedor. Abriendo una de las puertas más pequeñas, Harry se deslizó dentro y sacó una botella de su bolsillo. Caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dejó caer algunas gotas en cada asiento, asegurándose de no perder ninguno. Poniendo la ahora vacía botella de regreso en el bolsillo, hizo su camino fuera de la sala y corrió de regreso a sus habitaciones y las de Draco. Si la poción funcionaba, los estudiantes tendrían una mañana entretenida.

Sonriendo, Harry le dio la contraseña a Zar y se deslizó dentro. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había empezado su reino de terror y nadie lo sabía!

- ¿Dónde, en el nombre de Merlín, has estado?

El grito de indignación de Draco detuvo rápidamente a Harry de sus auto-felicitaciones-. Ehm. Buenas, Draco. ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado tan temprano? –preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

- Me desperté temprano porque mi pareja no tenía buenas intenciones, palmeándose tan fuerte en la espalda que me despertó de un sueño profundo. No sabía qué pensar, ¡así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando salí de mi muy suave, cálida, por no mencionar cómoda, cama para encontrar que mi pareja no estaba a la vista y sólo había dejado esta notita detrás! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hiciste, y por qué en el nombre de Circe no me invitaste contigo? –demandó Draco, luciendo muy descolocado.

Harry parpadeó por el bombardeo de demandas-. Umm, ¿me desperté temprano, no pude volver a dormir y no quería despertarte? –ofreció vacilantemente.

Draco hizo la explicación a un lado-. La próxima vez, y estoy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez, despiértame. ¿Vale? Yo también tengo algunas personas a las que quiero hacerles travesuras. ¿Por qué tendrías tú toda la diversión?

- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a hacerle una travesura a alguien?

- Ay, por favor. Lo dijiste aquí –dijo Draco, sacudiendo la nota que Harry le había dejado.

Confundido, Harry tomó la nota y leyó lo que había escrito.

_Draco:_

_Fui a encargarme de algo.  
Enseguida regreso._

_Harry_

- No dice nada aquí sobre travesuras –protestó Harry.

- ¿Qué más podrías estar haciendo, yéndote así? ¿Especialmente a mitad de la noche?

Harry bufó y sacó el cuenco de su bolsillo, apoyándolo en la mesa ratonera después de regresarlo a su tamaño original. Fue a su habitación y regresó con una caja de Bertie Boots. Sentándose en el sofá, derramó la caja en la mesa y vio cómo las grageas se dispersaban por todos lados-. ¿De casualidad sabes un hechizo que separe las sabrosas de las feas? –preguntó, todavía mirando todas las grageas.

- Umm, no. No creo que haya un hechizo para eso –respondió Draco sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de separarlas?

- ¡Por los dientes de Salazar! –maldijo Draco, y se sentó en la silla, atrayendo la mesa. Rápidamente empezó a separar las grageas en dos pilas-. ¿Dónde quieres las sabrosas? –preguntó, indicando una de las pilas.

- Ponlas otra vez en la caja. Puedes quedártelas si quieres –ofreció Harry, sosteniéndole la caja-. Pon las feas en el cuenco.

Draco le dio una mirada sombría pero continuó trabajando diligentemente. En poco tiempo, el disperso desastre había sido solucionado y el cuenco estaba lleno de colores de arcoiris.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué está pasando? –demandó Draco.

- Pronto. Pero creo que puedes adivinarlo en un minuto. –Harry sonrió y volcó el cuenco, dispersando una vez más las grageas encima de la mesa. Sacando su varita, susurró un hechizo, convirtiendo todas las grageas en caramelos de limón. Con otra sacudida, las movió otra vez al cuenco.

Draco lo miró con fascinación. Lentamente estiró un brazo y recogió una. Volteándola a uno y otro lado, la inspeccionó. Parecía igual al dulce por el que el Director estaba tan loco. Vacilantemente sacó su lengua y lo lamió. Inmediatamente torció la boca, haciendo una mueca y arrojando el dulce a la mesa.

- ¡Ugh, qué asco! ¡Hígado crudo! –se quejó, y aceptó ansiosamente el vaso de agua que Harry le conjuró, tomándoselo de un sorbo.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿este cuenco está conectado de algún modo al que está en la oficina de Dumbledore?

Harry rió y asintió.

- ¿Entonces cada vez que tome uno, arriesga a tomar uno de estos? ¡Brillante! Ojalá hubiese pensado en eso. ¿Cómo entraste a su oficina? Ese lugar tiene barreras y hechizos de seguridad que no creerías.

- Sí, pero me ayuda tener las contraseñas de emergencia que Slytherin instaló en caso de que el castillo fuera invadido. –Harry sonrió.

Draco le dio una mirada de admiración. Luego empezó a reírse, imaginándose la cara de Dumbledore cuando empezara a chupar uno de esos caramelos de limón. Tal vez ahora se curaría de esa enfermiza obsesión por el caramelo muggle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días, chicos –saludó Lucius muchas horas después.

- Buenos días, Padre.

- Buenos días, Lucius.

Draco y Harry hablaron a coro, levantando la vista de sus libros. Harry estaba trabajando en los ensayos de Snape, y Draco estaba echándole un vistazo a los libros de Harry de Artes Olvidadas, ya que esa materia era nueva para él.

- Qué diligencia, y tan temprano en la mañana. Enorgullece el corazón de un padre. –Lucius suspiró dramáticamente, caminando hacia donde trabajaban los dos chicos-. ¿O es un subproducto de despertarse temprano, haciéndole jugarretas a compañeros? –preguntó sabihondamente.

- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Padre –dijo Draco, mirando a su padre con ansiedad y curiosidad. ¿Había Harry hecho algo más que equipar el cuenco de dulces de Dumbledore?-. ¿Sucedió algo esta mañana?

Lucius estudió a su hijo y se percató de que él no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Mirando a Harry, _supo_ que el chico estaba detrás de las repentinas confesiones que las dos casas habían decidido concederle al desprevenido Gran Comedor.

- ¿Si pasó algo, preguntas? Algo pasó de hecho. Estaba yo comiendo calmadamente mi desayuno, charlando con Severus cuando de pronto…

_Lucius había hecho su camino hacia el desayuno, con sentimientos de anticipación cursando por su cuerpo. ¿Había encontrado Severus lo que habían buscado por tanto, tanto tiempo? Asegurándose de que su máscara estuviera firmemente en su lugar, entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado del Maestro en Pociones._

_- Buenos días, Severus, ¿confío en que todo esté bien?_

_- Sí. Fui inesperadamente llamado anoche, pero el encuentro fue breve y no resultó mucho –respondió Severus insulsamente, tomando un sorbo de su té._

_Lucius maldijo silenciosamente, pero la mano que sostenía su taza estaba firme, y los ojos de Severus eran claros, sin signos de estar bajo una _Maldición Cruciatus, _gracias a Salazar._

_- Lamento oír que tu noche fue un desperdicio. ¿Asumo que no tuviste tiempo de investigar esa poción que estuvimos discutiendo?_

_- Desafortunadamente no. El Director llamó a su personal cuando regresé, y pasé demasiado tiempo discutiendo sobre el mocoso Potter y su nuevo estatus –murmuró Severus, pinchando una salchicha-. Toda la noche fue una…_

_Nunca pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Ronald Weasley de pronto se levantó de su asiento, y se aclaró –por no decir sonó- su garganta para que todos lo oyeran-. ¡Odio a Snape! –Luego se volvió a sentar y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido._

_Un silencio mortífero cayó sobre la sala, y cada estudiante miró al profesor de Pociones para ver qué iba a hacer. Severus bajó sus cubiertos de una manera calma que sólo causaba que aquellos que lo miraban temblaran por miedo y anticipación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Pansy Parkinson se levantó y proclamó-. Odio a Draco Malfoy –antes de volver a sentarse._

_Como si eso hubiese sido el desencadenante, más Gryffindors y Slytherins empezaron a levantarse para proclamar qué odiaban, y pronto las dos casas no afectadas reían por las cosas que descubrían._

_Ginny odiaba tener cabello rojo. Hermione odiaba no saber cosas. __Neville odiaba a su sapo, Trevor. Crabbe odiaba las uvas. Goyle odiaba tener que seguir a Draco. Blaise odiaba el color azul. __Y así y así la lista siguió hasta el último estudiante, un Gryffindor de séptimo año, que proclamó odiar Transformaciones, causando que McGonagall siseara como un gato enojado. Lucius tenía un presentimiento de que ese estudiante encontraría razones para odiar Transformaciones de aquí en adelante._

_- Esta fue una mañana muy inusual –dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie-. Confío en que nadie atormentará a un compañero por las cosas que han descubierto esta mañana. Debo decir que estoy disgustado con quien esté detrás de esta travesura. Por favor venga a mi oficina hoy para poder tener una pequeña charla. –Se volvió a sentar, con sus ojos ahora no brillando._

_Lucius y Severus compartieron una mirada. Tenían un presentimiento de que ya sabían quién estaba detrás de esto y habría un día frío en el infierno antes de que él fuera voluntariamente a ver al Director._

_Severus se levantó graciosamente de su asiento e inmediatamente todos los ojos fueron una vez más hacia él._

_- ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Lucius inocentemente._

_- Sí. Tengo que ver a un estudiante por su falta de respeto a los profesores. No debería llevarme mucho. –Sonrió con arrogancia y caminó por el piso hacia la silla de Ron. Nadie pudo oír qué fue dicho, pero la repentina palidez en el rostro de Ron hablaba por sí sola. Abandonando su plato, siguió al Maestro en Pociones fuera de la sala y una tormenta de susurros surgió cuando la pesada puerta fue cerrada._

- ¡Ay, hombre! Ojalá hubiese visto eso. Pobre Ron, no. –Harry respiró con dificultad, luchando por recuperar su aliento después de toda su risa.

- Estoy más interesado en el hecho de que Pansy me odia –comentó Draco, luchando por poner su propia hilaridad bajo control-. Con la forma en la que se me cuelga, diciéndoles a todos los que quieran escuchar y los que no, que vamos a casarnos y tener un pueblo de hijos juntos. ¿Hace mi vida miserable y me odia? ¡Sólo esperen a que le ponga las manos encima! –siseó, todas las risas olvidadas cuando recordó cómo se le colgaba. Justo como una sanguijuela, ahora que lo pensaba.

- Cálmate, Draco. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una forma adecuada de hacer que lamente esa declaración –dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, notando la mirada que ambos chicos compartieron y el brillo que se extendió por sus ojos. Parecía que la vida en Hogwarts sería interesante este año, en más de una forma.

**¿Rápido, eh?** Ahora están obligados a amarme de por vida por hacer tres actualizaciones en un día. Finalmente ven que no fue falta de voluntad, sino realmente la prepa lo que me detenía de hacer eso xD

Bueno, tengo que irme corriendo así que no puedo contestar los reviews ahorita, pero lo haré, así que, que no les extrañe si les llega una respuesta luego de dejar una en este capítulo, ¿eh?

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Los amo, los amo, los amoooo! Y creo que los merezco luego de traducir prácticamente todo un día, a que sí? xD sé buenito conmigo y déjame un review!! Porque soy un AMOR!!!

No, no he ingerido azúcar últimamente. Ni ningún tipo de droga.

**¡Review! **(Que no decaiga, gente, que ya llegan cada vez menos!! ¬¬)


	10. ¿Tiene algo en cuero?

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Tiene algo en cuero?**

- ¿Ya terminaron? Tenemos que ponernos en camino –les recordó Lucius a los chicos.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Padre? –preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie.

- Al Callejón Diagon. Harry necesita un nuevo ropero, ¿y comprendo que tú necesitas nuevos libros?

- Ah. Me había olvidado –dijo Draco yendo a cambiarse de ropa.

- No tiene que hacerlo, Sr. Malfoy. Iba a transfigurar algunas cosas después cuando tuviera tiempo –dijo Harry todavía sentado a la mesa, tomando una pluma y jugueteando con ella.

- No es problema, y es Lucius, ¿recuerdas? Eres familia ahora y ningún familiar mío va a andar vestido con harapos. O tener que transfigurar su propia ropa. Te mereces lo mejor y eso es lo que tendrás. Ahora apresúrate por favor, tenemos una cita en media hora.

- Sí señor –murmuró Harry, y fue a ponerse la túnica del colegio.

"_Hmm, parece que el chico revierte a atuendo formal cuando está inseguro. No tuvo problema en llamarme por mi nombre anoche cuando estábamos relajándonos y charlando con un chocolate caliente. Tendré que mantener un ojo en eso" _reflexionó Lucius, esperando a que los chicos regresaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminó entre Lucius y Draco mientras se dirigían a salir de las barreras de Hogwarts. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul, y había sólo una suave brisa entrando y saliendo de las copas de los árboles. Harry sonrió; si lo intentaba, era casi como si pudiera oír una diminuta risa. Tomando un profundo respiro, dejó que al aire de otoño llenara sus pulmones y se sintió extrañamente contento. Era como si todo su ser se recargara al estar fuera de las paredes de piedra. Como si las paredes de su único hogar lo estuvieran reteniendo y encerrando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo tal tontería a un lado y regresó a enfocarse en la tranquila charla entre padre e hijo. Ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado al digno Lucius Malfoy teniendo en realidad sentido del humor. O teniendo un lado suave cuando su hijo estaba involucrado. ¡Hablando del Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde! Pensó Harry divertido. Lo que veías definitivamente _no_ era lo que obtenías cuando se refería a los Malfoy.

Y eso iba para ambos. Draco era una persona enteramente diferente cuando estaban solos y Harry empezaba a darse cuenta de que él también sólo había visto la máscara que le presentaban al mundo. No a las personas reales escondiéndose detrás de ellas. ¡Merlín, había sido tan niño! Pero de nuevo, nadie había estado cerca para enseñarle esas cosas, ¿verdad?

- Qué pensamientos tan profundos para una mañana tan adorable –interrumpió la voz de Lucius, trayéndolo de regreso al aquí y ahora. Ruborizándose, Harry se percató de que ya habían pasado las barreras y Lucius estaba sosteniendo un traslador que él todavía tenía que tocar. Sintiendo que todo su rostro se ponía caliente. Harry rápidamente puso dos dedos en el disco que el Sr. Malfoy sostenía y luego llegó esa sensación del tirón debajo de su ombligo, separándolo del espacio.

Harry aterrizó con un fuerte golpe seco y sólo fue lo bastante rápido de sujetarse de Lucius, lo que previno que cayera al piso. Con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, luchó contra la náusea y terror que lo atravesaban. _"No ahí, no ahí, ¡no estoy ahí!"_ era la mantra a la que se aferraba, y eventualmente los sentimientos murieron al hacerse consciente de su alrededor una vez más.

Abriendo los ojos, Harry vio que estaba parado en una gran sala estilo probador con tres personas mirándole preocupado. Hundiendo la cabeza murmuró-. Ya estoy bien. Realmente odio los trasladores.

Lucius asintió y soltó el brazo que estaba sosteniendo, preparado para atrapar al chico si hacía falta, pero Harry estaba firmemente de pie y dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

- Bienvenidos, Señores Malfoy y Potter. Yo soy Henri, ¿y comprendo que uno de ustedes está en necesidad de mis servicios? –dijo el sastre, siempre el experto. Iba a pretender que ese pequeño episodio nunca había sucedido. No quería perder a los Malfoy como clientes. Muy malo eso para el negocio. Muy malo de hecho.

- Sí, la pareja de mi hijo necesita todo un nuevo ropero –dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, dirigiendo a Harry al taburete ubicado frente a tres espejos. Instándole al chico a que se subiera, le quitó la túnica y sonrió con arrogancia ante los impactados jadeos de Henri.

- ¡Zut alor! ¡Esto es simplemente ridículo! –siseó el sastre caminando alrededor de Harry, asimilando su ropa heredada demasiado grande-. Esto _tendrá_ que irse –agregó señalando la sudadera que Harry estaba usando con disgusto.

- Pantalones primero creo, ¿no? –dijo, y con una movida de la muñeca la ropa que Harry había estado usando desapareció. Otra movida lo tuvo vestido con un par de pantalones negros-. Estos están hechos de nuestra lana más fina. Como podrán ver tiene una adorable caída y se ajustan al cuerpo de quien los use… -dijo Henri señalando este y aquel aspecto a los Malfoy.

Harry no escuchó, más concentrado en mirarse en el espejo. Los pantalones estaban bien, suponía, pero no le importaría verlos en Draco. No obstante, no eran para él.

- No –dijo, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que decía el sastre-. No me gustan.

Henri balbuceó, pero contuvo su lengua-. Ya veo, tal vez esto sea más de su gusto, señor –dijo, e hizo el mismo movimiento de su muñeca. Instantáneamente Harry estaba vestido con un par de pantalones de seda que tenían a Draco prácticamente babeando.

Harry meramente negó con la cabeza-. No. ¿No tiene nada en cuero?

- ¿Cuero? –Henri estaba impactado-. ¡Qué completamente inusual! Ciertamente no, joven señor. No proveemos ese tipo de ropa aquí.

- Entonces me disculpo por robarle el tiempo –dijo Harry bajando del taburete.

- Mire, mire, creo que no lo entendió –dijo Henri poniéndose nervioso. ¡No quería perder una gran venta, pero no había forma de que fuera a ganarse una reputación por vender cuero!

- Creo que es usted el que no entiende –dijo Harry firmemente-. Es mi elección. Mi decisión. ¿Verdad, Lucius? –preguntó mirando al hombre mayor, que parecía encontrar la situación extremadamente divertida.

- Sí, Harry, lo es –dijo, y volvió a vestir al chico con su propia ropa-. Parece que hemos terminado aquí esta vez. –Y con eso sacó a sus dos cargas de la tienda.

Mirando hacia arriba y abajo de la calle, Lucius trató de decidir a dónde ir ahora. No estaba enteramente complacido con el deseo de Harry de usar cuero, pero no iba a negárselo tampoco. Aunque podía entender la reacción de Henri. Sólo los vampiros y aquellos con problemas usaban cuero hoy. Realmente no era algo que usaras en compañía formal. Reprimiendo un suspiro, dirigió a los chicos hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Una tienda ahí vendía ropa en cuero.

Desafortunadamente, era más un sex shop que una tienda de ropa.

Sólo podía esperar que la fascinación de Harry por la ropa de cuero fuera un capricho pasajero. Como cuando Draco se había negado a usar nada más que azul. Hasta se las había arreglado para pintarse el cabello de azul, y se había quedado así por todo un mes. Ni siquiera Severus había sido capaz de hacer nada. Ninguna cantidad de ruegos, sobornos o amenazas habían logrado persuadir al niño. Había sido una pesadilla. Afortunadamente, luego se había colgado de los dragones, y las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. ¡Hasta el día de hoy agradecía que el chico no hubiese encontrado una forma de cambiar el color de su piel!

Harry miró con interés las tiendas y la gente que pasaba. Que estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el Callejón Knockturn no lo preocupaba mucho. Estaba bien equipado para cuidar de sí mismo, a diferencia de la primera vez que se había aventurado allí. Notó con diversión la forma en la que los que pasaban se quitaban del camino cuando se daban cuenta quién estaba pasando por la calle, dándoles un amplio pasaje.

- ¿Es una cosa Malfoy o una cosa de mortífago? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, con evidente diversión.

- Una cosa Malfoy, por supuesto –respondió Draco altaneramente, sonando muy insultado porque siquiera _considerara_ otra razón por el trato que recibían.

Antes de que Harry pudiera comentar, fueron llevados a una pequeña tienda que no lucía muy atractiva desde afuera. Si no hubiese sido por su presente compañía, Harry nunca hubiese puesto un pie en ese lugar.

- Hola y bienvenidos a Siete Pecados. Yo soy Cheryl, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos? –preguntó una joven mujer apareciendo de la nada.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron cuando oyó el nombre de la tienda. Lucius lo notó y sujetó el brazo de su hijo, no queriendo que su heredero vagara sin respaldo por ese lugar.

- Sí, estamos buscando por algo de cuero. En ropa –agregó temiendo qué más la mujer pudiera tratar de venderles. No creía que los chicos estuviesen listos para eso. Sabía que _él_ no estaba listo para que ellos estuvieran listos para eso.

- Por supuesto, vengan por aquí por favor y llamaré a Sean. –Cheryl sonrió y los dirigió a una habitación en la parte de atrás.

Se parecía al probador que acababan de dejar, notó Harry, pero ese lugar parecía más vivo de algún modo; como si el que estaba a cargo no se tomase tan seriamente como Henri.

- ¿Oí que quieren algo de ropa? –preguntó un joven pasado de los veinte apareciendo desde atrás de un tapiz.

- Eso es correcto. Mi joven carga desea renovar su ropero –dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, dándole a Harry un gentil empujón hacia delante.

- Bien. Sube al taburete, niño, y veré qué puedo hacer. –Sean apuntó al taburete frente a tres espejos mientras Lucius y Draco se sentaban en dos sillas a mirar.

- Ugh, eso es feo –comentó Sean cuando Harry se quitó la túnica-. Ya veo porqué querías algo nuevo. Bien, tenemos mucho que hacer. Pantalones primero. –Sacó su varita y Harry se encontró a sí mismo vestido en un par de pantalones de cuero. Lucían como si estuvieran amoldados a él, encajando como una segunda piel. Muy para el deleite de Draco, no le dejaban nada a la fantasía.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su reflejo y trató de moverse un poco. Los pantalones eran _ajustados_-. No soy un callejero, sabe –dijo, causando que los tres hombres farfullaran-. Quiero ropa hecha de cuero pero esto es ridículo. ¿No tiene algo que no sea tan ceñido?

Sean se recuperó de su shock y, pensando un momento, sacudió su varita, vistiendo a Harry en otro par.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Los pantalones eran más flojos, bien, pero mostraban por lejos demasiada piel-. ¡Quiero un par de pantalones, no una malla -se quejó-. ¡Francamente!

Molesto, llamó a su varita hacia él y congeló la imagen del espejo-. Esto es lo que quiero –declaró, vistiendo a su imagen en un par de pantalones de cuero que encajaban bien, pero no eran demasiado ajustados. Colgaban adorablemente de su cadera, y se hacían más anchos y flojos al caer a sus piernas, para abrirse en sus tobillos. Le permitían máximo movimiento y la parte más ancha alrededor de sus piernas le permitiría esconder algunas cosas, como una linda daga o dos. A eso, le agregó una bonita camisa de seda con mangas anchas y un chaleco de cuero que prácticamente se acoplaba solo a la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

Intrigado, Lucius se acercó al espejo agradecido porque Harry hubiese rechazado la usual selección de la tienda-. No está mal. Me gusta. ¿Quieres eso en cuero normal o piel de dragón? –preguntó, echando la cabeza a un lado. Con el correcto material y hechizos tal atuendo lo dejaría seguro de los bravucones. ¿Tal vez podía comprar algunos juegos para su hijo también?

- No lo pensé tanto –reflexionó Harry, sin querer admitir que iba a transfigurar su ropa de lo que fuese a funcionar. El tipo de cuero nunca había entrado en la ecuación.

- La piel de dragón te costará, pero el resultado será mucho mejor –dijo Sean con entusiasmo, jugando con la imagen, vistiéndola en diferentes tipos de cuero y mostrando los diferentes efectos y colores de cada especie-. También están los beneficios de que la piel de dragón te protegerá de la mayoría de los hechizos, y si le agregas plata puedes hacer el traje incluso más resistente. ¡Esto es brillante! ¿Me permitirán adquirir esta idea? Conozco a muchos clientes a los que les _encantaría_ este aspecto.

La ceja de Lucius se arqueó-. Tendremos que considerar eso. También tenemos que ver el resultado final.

- ¡Razón tienes! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Pongámonos a trabajar! –dijo Sean con entusiasmo, y convocó varios centímetros. Teniendo lo que necesitaba salió a saltitos de la habitación, dejando a tres personas divertidas detrás.

- Realmente me gusta tu idea, Harry. ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó Draco parándose al lado de su pareja, mirando la figura del espejo.

Harry se encogió de hombros-. No estoy seguro de poder explicarlo. Estaba leyendo sobre alguna guerra entre elfos y vampiros. Había dibujos de muchos líderes y la forma en la que lucían, la forma en que se vestían. Me puso a pensar. Supongo que sólo mezclé sus estilos, tomando lo que me gustaba y dejando lo que no.

- Bueno, yo creo que es brillante. ¿Te importaría que me compre algunos trajes como ese? –preguntó Draco, incapaz de quitarle los ojos. Había algo sobre la imagen, algo diferente, que lo llamaba aunque no tenía idea de qué.

Harry rió-. Si puedes persuadir a tu padre no me importa.

Draco meramente sonrió condescendientemente, seguro de su habilidad de hacer que su padre viera las cosas a su manera.

Lucius los miró desde la silla y reprimió una risita. Algunas veces su hijo era tan maduro, y algunas veces como esta, actuaba como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años y quería su propio Kneazle.

- ¡Aquí vamos! Usé piel de ciervo ya que es más fácil y más rápido de trabajar que con piel de Dragón. Por no mencionar que esto es lo que tenía a mano –dijo Sean regresando a la habitación y vistiendo a Harry con los pantalones que había hecho. A eso le agregó una camisa verde jade y el chaleco.

Harry se volteó hacia uno y otro lado, mirándose. Luego saltó del taburete y caminó alrededor de la habitación. De pronto se tiró hacia abajo y puso las manos en el piso, haciendo un paro de manos. Dando una vuelta se giró y estuvo de nuevo de pie.

- Excelente, precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Ahora, algunos detalles más –comentó Harry, caminando hacia la todavía congelada imagen del espejo. Sin embargo, la chata superficie era demasiado inadecuada para que Harry lograra lo suyo y pronto empezó a frustrarse por su incapacidad de explicar lo que quería. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, su mirada aterrizó en Draco. Sus ojos se iluminaron y rompió en una sonrisa-. ¡Eso es! Haga un traje para Draco –ordenó Harry, y empujó al rubio hacia el taburete.

Sean le dio una mirada inquisitiva al señor Malfoy, que dio su consentimiento. Poniéndose a trabajar, no le llevó demasiado regresar con la copia de Draco del diseño de Harry. Mirándose en el espejo, Draco tenía que admitir que se veía bien. El cuero negro realzaba su palidez y la camisa de seda azul marino marcaba el color de su cabello y ojos.

- Baja, Draco -ordenó Harry jalando del brazo más cercano a él, el inesperado movimiento causando que el Veela perdiera el balance y cayera del taburete-. Lo siento -dijo Harry sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto, enfocado en Sean-. Ahora esto es lo que quiero que haga. Necesito un bolsillo aquí que actúe como un sujetador de varita, asegúrate de protegerlo contra hechizos, para que la varita no sea dañada y evite hechizos de convocación y esas cosas. En la otra pierna, aquí, necesito muchos bolsillos pequeños que guardarán shurikens, asegúrate de hechizar el cuero para ser impenetrable ya que no quiero ser pinchado por mis propias armas -dijo Harry caminando lentamente alrededor de Draco, soltando sus órdenes de una forma que le decía a los otros presentes que era algo que había considerado cuidadosamente por mucho tiempo. Eventualmente se detuvo y Sean tenía muchos rollos con instrucciones.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? -preguntó Harry mirando al sastre a los ojos.

Sean tragó saliva lentamente percatándose de que mentir no era una opción, no con ese niño-. Sí, puedo hacerlo. Pero llevará algo de tiempo y tal vez necesite ayuda exterior para trabajar en los hechizos.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensando-. Tómese su tiempo y asegúrese de hacerlo bien y yo dejaré que use el diseño para sus clientes, menos el trabajo de los hechizos por supuesto. También quiero que haga dos trajes más para Draco y para mí, en colores diferentes, para usar hasta que haya terminado los de piel de dragón. Además, nos dará amplia oportunidad de anunciar sus habilidades -agregó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡Considéralo hecho! -dijo Sean ansiosamente, ya soñando del beneficio agregado que eso le daría-. Y si se te ocurre un nuevo diseño, mándamelo por lechuza y haré un juego para ti, libre de cargo.

- Está bien -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, no realmente interesado en la oferta, pero aceptándola independientemente. Después de todo, Draco tal vez tuviera algunas ideas si se ponía a pensar.

- Excelente -dijo Lucius levantándose de su silla. Estaba complacido con como Harry se había conducido hoy-. Pero necesitaremos algunas camisas más antes de irnos. ¿Qué más tienes para ofrecernos en ese frente?

Sean salió de golpe de su mundo de ensueño y llamó a Cheryl. Juntos mostraron las diferentes camisas, cuellos tortuga, y camisetas que tenía la tienda. Para cuando Lucius había hecho su selección, había una gran pila esperando frente a Harry, que la ojeó cansinamente. Pero no protestó cuando Lucius ordenó a dónde enviar la ropa y la cuenta. Iba a tener una tranquila charla con el hombre cuando estuvieran en privado.

- ¿A dónde ahora? -preguntó Lucius cuando hubieron dejado la tienda.

- Necesito botas -dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando alrededor como si una tienda llena de botas fuese a aparecer mágicamente ante sus palabras.

Lucius rió suavemente entre dientes y dirigió el camino.

El fabricante de botas le echó un vistazo a Harry y casi empezó a babear. Draco frunció el ceño y tuvo que ser retenido por Lucius, para que no interfiriera. Harry era ajeno a todo, solamente enfocado en conseguir un calzado que entrara exactamente en sus estándares.

Aún así, Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando dejaron la tienda. Tendría que mantener un ojo en su pareja cuando regresaran al colegio. Si era capaz de obtener tal reacción de un hombre de cien años, ¿cómo reaccionaría un colegio lleno de adolescentes? De pronto la idea de conseguirle a Harry todo un ropero nuevo no parecía ya muy inteligente. Era muy tarde para regresar ahora, sin embargo.

- ¿Hay una tienda que venda piedras preciosas por aquí? -preguntó Harry levantando la vista a Lucius, trayendo a Draco de regreso de sus sombríos pensamientos de venganza a cualquiera que siquiera _mirara_ a _su_ pareja.

- Sí, lo hay. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que necesitas?

Harry miró en derredor y se inclinó para susurrar-. Es un secreto. ¿Una pequeña, digamos, sorpresa para un anciano entrometido?

Lucius reprimió una sonrisa y caminó de regreso al Callejón Diagon. Estaba empezando a gustarle más y más este nuevo Harry Potter. Parecía ser la perfecta pareja para su hijo. Tal vez eso no sería un desastre después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry salió de a tienda casi una hora después cargando varias bolsas con piedras preciosas y minerales raros. La tienda poseía una selección más larga de lo que se había imaginado, y por ello había decidido sobrepasarse un poco. Tenía dinero para derrochar después de todo, ¿y quién sabía cuándo sería capaz de regresar? Esas cosas realmente no podían ser compradas por lechuza. Tenías que sostenerlas y sentirlas para asegurarte de que eran lo que necesitabas. Sintiéndose muy complacido consigo mismo, Harry no era consciente de estar tarareando suavemente mientras consideraba las cosas que quería probar. Los dos Malfoy lo notaron no obstante, y compartieron una mirada de satisfacción por hacerle feliz.

- ¿Ustedes dos necesitan ir a algún lado? -preguntó Harry llegando a un repentino alto. Hasta ahora, los otros dos se habían dedicado a él, pero sentía que era hora de dejar que los demás hicieran lo que necesitaban hacer.

- No realmente -replicó Lucius-. Tenemos que ir a Flourish y Blotts para conseguir los libros extra que tú y Draco necesitan, pero eso es todo.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de comprender que habían arreglado esa salida sólo para él-. Ah. No me di cuenta... No importa. ¿Hay alguna otra librería además de Flourish y Blotts? -preguntó, cortando abruptamente lo que iba a decir.

- No realmente. Hay una tienda de segunda mano no lejos de aquí, pero en su mayoría tienen antiguos libros escolares. Pero hay un anticuario bajando el Callejón Knockturn.

- ¿Podemos ir ahí? ¿Por favor? –preguntó Harry mandándole una mirada suplicante al señor Malfoy.

- Muy bien.

- ¡Gracias! –dijo Harry, iluminándosele todo el rostro de alegría.

"_Debería ser patético lo fácil que es complacer a ese chico y aún así sólo puedo encontrar trágico que algo tan pequeño lo haga tan feliz"_ pensó Lucius, dirigiendo el camino de regreso al Callejón Knockturn. _"¿Realmente ha tenido una vida tan miserable? Creí que esos muggles lo mimaban. Eso fue lo que nos dijeron después de todo. ¿Será Dumbledore un tonto más grande de lo que yo creí? Pero el chico _sí_ dijo que lo encerraban en una alacena. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eso no es todo lo que le hacían? Creo que necesito tener una charla con Severus"._

Parpadeando ante la repentina oscuridad, Lucius se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la librería sin recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí. Eso era demasiado peligroso y se amonestó mentalmente a sí mismo. Incluso con el Señor Tenebroso de su lado, por el momento, siempre estaba el riesgo de ataques aleatorios de mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort, o aquellos leales a Fudge.

- ¡Ah! Sr. Malfoy, es un placer verle otra vez. Tengo algo en la parte de atrás que creo que puede interesarle, ¿tiene un momento?

- Muy bien, Blackshaw, pero será mejor que no desperdicie mi tiempo –declaró Lucius siguiendo al propietario. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a los chicos mirando alegremente las estanterías y tuvo una pequeña duda sobre dejarlos solos. Esa era una de las mejores tiendas y era improbable que algo sucediera en el corto período de tiempo que se iría.

- Aquí estamos, Sr. Malfoy. Recién recibí esta entrega ayer –dijo Blackshaw con una inclinación, dirigiendo al aristócrata a una mesa con algunos libros encima. Levantando el primero, Lucius lo rechazó de la opción. Era un raro libro de pociones, pero él ya tenía una copia en la Mansión. Recogiendo el siguiente, arqueó una ceja. Era un libro raro de herbología, no un área en la que él estuviera usualmente interesado, pero tenía un presentimiento de que a Harry le interesaría. Después de todo, su nueva elección de carrera debía ser alentada, especialmente porque no podría convertirse en auror siendo la pareja de Draco. Poniéndolo a un lado, recogió el que estaba al lado del último libro y su ceja trepó incluso más alto. Si no estaba equivocado, el libro estaba escrito en parsel. Harry definitivamente estaría interesado en ese.

Poniendo ese a un lado también, recogió el último libro de la pila y asintió con satisfacción. Era el libro que él y Severus habían pasado meses buscando. Abriéndolo cuidadosamente, pasó las páginas. Parecía estar en buena condición y no encontró ningún hechizo, ni ninguna otra sorpresa desagradable-. Lo llevaré –dijo-. Junto a estos otros dos.

- Gracias, Sr. Malfoy. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted. –Blackshaw se inclinó y sonrió de una forma que él creía ser agradecida, pero Lucius encontró repulsiva, haciendo que el propietario pareciera un idiota en su opinión. No que alguna vez le hubiese dicho al hombre tal cosa.

Regresando al frente del local, se alivió al encontrar a los dos chicos examinando todavía alegremente, sin señal de otros clientes o problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué estás interesado en estos libros viejos? –preguntó Draco, viendo cómo Harry seleccionaba muchos textos viejos de leyes de la estantería-. Esos libros estaban desfasados en los tiempos en que mis abuelos eran jóvenes –se mofó.

- Lo sé, pero quiero ver qué cambios han sido hechos en los años. La mayoría de las leyes hoy son basura y tengo curiosidad por ver cuándo el Ministerio se volvió semejante parodia. Con suerte, tal vez descubra qué pasó también. Además, yo no tengo una gran Mansión vieja con libros que mis antecesores coleccionaron antes de mí. Descubrí hace mucho tiempo que si quería una biblioteca bien suministrada tenía que conseguir los libros yo mismo –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, mirando un viejo libro de Defensa y agregándolo a la pila en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes una vieja Mansión? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad-. Los Potrees son una familia vieja, casi tan vieja como los Malfoy. Deben tener montones de propiedades, llenas de libros y otros artefactos.

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más-. No lo sé. Si los Potter tienen una Mansión, seguramente ellos se hubiesen escondido allí cuando tuvieron que hacerlo. Mis padres, quiero decir. ¿Por qué eligieron vivir en una pequeña cabaña en el Valle Godric? Y no me des esa porquería del encantamiento Fidelius. Por lo que he leído, y por lo que los Black me han dicho, una vieja Mansión resguardada con Barreras de Sangre habría sido imposible de ser entrada a la fuerza. Incluso por el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores cuando estaba en la cima de sus poderes. Ellos habrían estado seguros allí, y nadie no autorizado podría haber entrado. Pettigrew no podría haber dirigido a su amo allí, sin importar cuánto lo deseara. ¿Por qué no se escondieron allí? Habría sido la opción lógica, ¿no crees? No, algo me dice que no hay Mansión Potter. Por eso estoy construyendo mi propia biblioteca desde donde puedo. Nunca sabes cuando un libro y su conocimiento resultarán convenientes. E incluso sí _sólo_ se quedan en una habitación y juntan polvo, para mis hijos será más legado de lo que yo nunca tuve –dijo Harry un poco tristemente, agregando algunos libros más a la creciente pila.

Perturbado por lo que le habían dicho, Draco miró los libros con nuevo ojo y empezó a examinar los estantes con más interés, encontrando muchas tumbas viejas que lucían interesantes. Todavía las cosas que Harry había dicho se arremolinaban en el fondo de su mente y no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que había más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Necesitaba tener una seria charla con su padre, y pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres el resto de la tienda? –bromeó Lucius cuando los jóvenes finalmente habían seleccionado los libros que querían. Debían haber vaciado una buena parte del inventario de la tienda, pensó el aristócrata con un estremecimiento interno. No _que_ muchos de los libros allí tuvieran algún valor. No obstante, guardó su lengua y pagó por los libros, ganándose una mirada sombría de Harry, que parecía estar por protestar, pero un codo de Draco hizo que guardara su lengua.

Fuera de la tienda, Lucius dirigió a sus cargas a Flourish y Blotts. Se estaba haciendo tarde y quería regresar al castillo. Primero porque empezaba a darle hambre. Además los chicos debían estarse muriendo por comida. Y segundo, la unión Veela empezaría a forzarse por estar en contacto con tantos extraños. Ojalá hubiese esperado algunas semanas más antes de hacer ese viaje. Pero para entonces los chicos estarían inmersos en sus tareas escolares y habría sido mucho más difícil conseguir el permiso del Director para dejar el castillo. Además, no iba a dejar que Harry anduviera por ahí con ropa horrorosa ni por un momento más. Porqué nadie había ayudado al chaval a vestirse adecuadamente iba más allá de él, pero estaba empezando a encontrar que muchas cosas concernientes al Niño Que Vivió iban más allá de él. O de cualquier otro mago decente.

Dumbledore tenía mucho por lo que responder y Lucius iba a asegurarse de que el hombre lo hiciera.

- Um, señor, ¿está bien si entro a una de las tiendas de ahí abajo? Prometo que no serán más de cinco minutos, diez como mucho. Draco sabe qué libros necesito y así no tendrán que esperar por mí. ¿Por favor?

Lucius parpadeó y se encontró a sí mismo en los escalones de la librería. Nunca antes había tenido tantas dificultades en mantener su mente en lo que estaba haciendo. De mala gana miró a donde Harry estaba indicando. Había una dulcería, una tienda de trastos y un salón de belleza. Pensando que Harry querría comprar algunos dulces, asintió su consentimiento de mala gana. Tal vez el chico sólo quería algo de privacidad, Merlín sabía que no había tenido mucho de eso últimamente. O tal vez quería darle una sorpresa a Draco, algo que debía ser alentado.

- Muy bien, pero no más de diez minutos, si te encuentras con problemas, no dudes de llamarnos.

- Lo prometo. Gracias –dijo Harry corriendo por la calle. Sólo entonces Lucius recordó que Harry no cargaba uno de los collares Malfoy. Algo que tendría que rectificar a la primera oportunidad. Después de ver a Harry entrar a la dulcería, Lucius siguió a su hijo a Flourish y Blotts. Por alguna razón su piel escocía, una sensación muy desagradable. Esforzándose por sacudírsela de encima, ayudó a Draco a seleccionar los textos faltantes y algunos libros extra sobre Defensa y Ley Mágica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry entró a la dulcería y se apresuró al mostrador.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? –preguntó una chica joven con una expresión rara en la cara. Harry hizo a un lado la apariencia rara y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, me gustarían cincuenta cajas de Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, por favor.

- ¿Cincuenta?

- Sí. ¿Eso es problema?

- Um, no, sólo un poco inusual. Por favor espere un momento –dijo la chica, aturdida, caminando hacia la parte de atrás y gritándole a alguien llamado Charlie.

Saltando de un pie a otro, Harry espero impacientemente a que trajeran su compra, pero finalmente estuvo hecho. Saliendo rápidamente de la tienda, corrió a la tienda de trastos de al lado y entró de golpe.

- Merlín y su barba niño, ¿dónde es el ataque? –preguntó una anciana recogiendo su tejido del piso, donde lo había dejado caer cuando Harry entró de golpe por la puerta.

- Me disculpo por asustarla, señora, pero mis amigos están esperando y no quiero retrasarlos –explicó Harry.

- Bueno, eso es considerado de tu parte. Los jóvenes hoy sólo piensan en sí mismos –dijo ella un poco tristemente, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba sola.

- Sí. –Asintió, pensando en algunos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Quiero comprar todos sus libros –respondió Harry rápidamente.

- Están en la parte de atrás, querido, detrás de la cortina roja de allí. Elige los que te gusten y los envolveré para ti.

- No, me entendió mal. Quiero _todos_ sus libros –le dijo Harry gentilmente.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! Esa fue una gran orden. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos libros tenemos? –preguntó azorada.

- No, pero tengo un presentimiento de que son un montón. –Harry sonrió-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta leer, y muchos de mis amigos están en Ravenclaw; siempre están buscando algo que no han leído aún. –Rió entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Entonces quién soy yo para interponerme entre un Ravenclaw y sus libros? –La anciana rió, luciendo años más joven-. Los libros valen un Sickle cada uno. Empacarlos llevará algo de tiempo, me temo –dijo, intentando ponerse en modo de negociación, pero fallando por estar toda confundida por la inesperada situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué tal esto? –sugirió Harry-. Yo le daré algunos Galeones y usted empacará los libros que me dará esa cantidad. Luego usted puede averiguar cuántos libros quedan y decírmelo y yo le enviaré el resto del dinero, ¿cómo está eso? –preguntó Harry, consciente del tiempo que pasaba. Por alguna razón no quería que los Malfoy supieran que estaba ahí dentro.

Sacando su bolsita de dinero, sacó manojos de galeones, poniéndolos en el mostrador-. Esto deberían ser como quinientos Galeones para empezar. Envíe los libros a Hogwarts a nombre de Harry Potter con una nota de cuánto le debo todavía. ¿Trato?

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Harry Potter! –La anciana lució incluso más aturdida y por un horroroso minuto, Harry pensó que se le iba a inclinar. Al final, ella sólo acercó su tejido más a su pecho-. Será un honor, señor, pensar que Harry Potter entró a mi tienda, todo cortés nada menos. Cielos, cielos, cielos, ¿a qué _está_ yendo el mundo?

Harry tuvo el sentimiento de que debería ofenderse por los disparates de la anciana, pero encontró hilarante toda la situación. Reprimió su sonrisa sin embargo, sin querer ofender a la propietaria del local.

- ¿Tenemos un trato? –preguntó una vez más.

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me disculpo, joven. Los libros serán enviados a Hogwarts tan pronto como los tenga empacados. Tiene mi palabra.

- Gracias. Estaré esperando el momento de regresar cuanto tenga el tiempo de examinar adecuadamente su tienda. –Sonrió y con un pequeño asentimiento se fue. El tiempo se había acabado y realmente no quería enfrentar a dos Malfoys enfadados.

**¡Huuuush! **Al fin he terminado este capítulo. Me ha llevado montones de fuerza de voluntad.

Me disculpo por enésima vez por no responder a sus reviews. ¿Cómo es que estoy más ocupada en vacaciones que con la prepa? Detesto tener tantos hobbies.

Bien, antes de retirarme y como este es el fic que más atención (léase reviews) recibe, pasaré a hacer la siguiente encuesta. Como todos saben, el 21 de este mes se estrena _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, pero ¿cómo demonios es que la traducción se tarda hasta el año que viene? Son unos desconsiderados, eso es lo que son. Así que, como bien supondrán, la pregunta no es ni más ni menos que esta:

¿Les gustaría una traducción precoz del último libro de Harry Potter a cargo de alguien que no es realmente una traductora consagrada?

Tal vez pueda parecerles una buena idea por morirse por leerlo o un disparate, y prefieran esperar al 2008 a leerlo de la editorial Salamandra. Ustedes dirán.

Bien, eso es todo. Tengan un buen día, ámenme, dejen reviews y sean felices :D

**¡Review!**


	11. Un Director Infeliz

**No Tu Pareja Veela Usual**

**Por Janara**

**Capítulo 11: Un Director infeliz**

- Ahora recuerdo porqué no me gusta ir de compras. –Harry suspiró, colapsando en el sofá, sin importarle dónde terminaban las bolsas.

- Vamos, amor, no es tan malo –bromeó Draco, sentándose al lado de Harry y pasando su dedo a través del cabello oscuro.

- No, pudo haber sido peor. Al menos nadie me estaba acechando, y sólo una mujer me reconoció, y no hico mucho alboroto –concedió Harry.

Draco se pausó. ¿Harry no había notado la forma en la que la gente lo miraba? Abriendo la boca para señalarle ese hecho a su despistada pareja, la cerró abruptamente de nuevo. Sería mucho más fácil para su quicio si su pareja seguía ajeno. No que él creyera que Harry elegiría a alguien más, pero no iba a arriesgar competencia hasta que tuviera un agarre más firme del afecto y amor de Harry.

Lucius notó la reacción de su hijo y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. Realmente era innecesario alertar al niño de ese pequeño detalle-. Voy a cambiarme y luego ordenaré algo de comida. ¿Les importaría unírseme para comer?

Ambos chicos asintieron vigorosamente. Ahora que el aristócrata había hablado de la comida, los dos habían sentido lo completamente vacíos que estaban sus estómagos.

- Estaré enseguida contigo, Padre –dijo Draco, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para una ducha rápida.

Harry fue más lento en levantarse sin embargo, dándole al hombre mayor una mirada calculadora-. Señor, ¿tiene algo especial que hacer esta noche?

- No que esté enterado –replicó Lucius un poco cansinamente, sin gustarle la forma en la que Harry lo estaba mirando.

- ¡Bien! ¿Le importaría reunirse conmigo y discutir sobre el ED? Draco puede unírsenos también, si está interesado. Ya que Dumbledore les dio acceso a todos los de tercero en adelante, tengo un presentimiento de que habrá muchos niños queriendo unirse. Ese estúpido bastardo, ¿por qué hizo un anuncio así sin preguntarme primero?

- Para asegurarse de que no te negaras. Pero ¿por qué esta noche?

- Porque se supone que me encuentre con el viejo tonto a las ocho, para que pueda enseñarme Oclumancia –explicó Harry con una sonrisa dulce-. ¿Pero qué si tengo planes con usted? Y todo el mundo sabe que es un hombre ocupado. Bueno, no es mi culpa no poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que el Director lo entenderá.

- Muy bien, diablillo. Vendré aquí poco antes de las ocho en punto, y podemos hacer un plan esbozo para las primeras reuniones –concedió Lucius con una suave risita. El niño se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero Slytherin ante sus ojos. Cómo había evitado el chico ser seleccionado a la casa de las serpientes iba más allá de su comprensión. Slytherin era claramente la verdadera casa de Potter. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se fue para tomar su propia ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Ir de compras siempre era un asunto sucio, especialmente si pasabas mucho tiempo fuera del Callejón Diagon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore no era un mago feliz. Primero, había habido una escena vergonzosa con Fudge más temprano. Había llevado un montón de palabras dulces y certeza de que todo el asunto no era más que una travesura de uno de los niños. Había ayudado un poco que el caramelo de limón que él había tomado inmediatamente después del Ministro hubiese sabido tan repugnante –sangre humana si no estaba equivocado- causando que él también balbuceara y lo escupiera. Aún así, le había llevado casi diez minutos disculparse, alisar plumas, y evitar ser llevado al Ministerio para cuestionamiento. ¡Cuando descubriera quién había sido el bromista, iba a estar en detención con Severus por tres meses!

Lo que realmente quería saber, no obstante, era cómo habían entrado. Un cuidadoso chequeo de sus barreras había mostrado que nadie había estado allí además de los autorizados a estarlo, y no creía que nadie del personal fuera a hacer una broma tan podrida. No con él. Fawkes sabía algo, pero el pájaro no hablaba. Sólo lucía insufriblemente condescendiente.

Encima de todo eso, Potter no se había aparecido a su encuentro a las ocho en punto y ahora eran las ocho y veinte. El chico necesitaba que le recordaran que seguía siendo un estudiante de su colegio, ¡y si no le gustaba, podía regresar con esos parientes suyos! Eso funcionaría como una adorable amenaza… No, maldición. Había olvidado a los Malfoy. Ellos no permitirían que enviara al niño a unos Muggles, y simplemente lo llevarían a su Mansión, y Albus no estaba preparado para dejar que _eso_ sucediera.

No, necesitaba a Harry allí, donde pudiera tener un ojo encima de él. Todavía estaba esperando que "el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce" se manifestara. Había creído que eso sucedería durante el cumpleaños de Harry, pero nada había pasado. Lo único notable había sido que el temperamento del chico se había puesto peor. Otra cosa que tenía que atender. No podía permitir que el niño estallara un aula llena de alumnos. Los padres irían en busca de su cabeza si permitía que algo así sucediera. ¿Tal vez si lo sacaba de Pociones? Por alguna razón, Harry y Severus siempre eran una mezcla volátil. Pero no, Severus y Lucius seguramente protestarían en contra ya que significaba que Draco tampoco podría asistir.

¡Que todo se fuera al infierno! Estaba empezando a pensar que el que Harry fuera la pareja de Draco era algo malo, algo muy malo.

Ah, ahí estaba el cuadro. Más le valía a Harry tener una _muy_ buena razón por no ir a su oficina esa noche.

- Aconite –dijo Albus, figurándose que el Maestro en Pociones había creado la nueva contraseña. El hombre amaba tanto las pociones y sus ingredientes. La pintura se abrió, y Dumbledore dio un paso dentro, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando el entorno se registró en su mente. Echando humo, volvió a salir y enfrentó al caballero.

- ¿Por qué fuiste removido y quién lo hizo? –demandó. ¡Si Severus o Lucius eran responsables de eso, les arrancaría la cabeza!

- Asumo que no apreciaron que le diera a usted la actual contraseña, Director. Se comportaron muy rudamente y me reemplazaron con un tío que no pude ver bien –se quejó el caballero, quitándose su casco-. Oh, la agonía… Terminar guardando un aula vacía... El horror. El...

- ¿Quién te movió? –preguntó Albus impacientemente, sin deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchando las quejas del otro.

- Vaya, ¡los niños lo hicieron, los pequeños vándalos!

- Gracias, Señor; me disculpo por su indignación y me esforzaré por encontrar algo más apropiado para que proteja.

- ¡Oh, gracias, buen señor! ¡Le escribiré un soneto para expresar mi gratitud!

Sin embargo, Dumbledore ya se había ido. Su día se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. Frunciendo el ceño, llegó a un alto delante de una cara desafortunadamente conocida-. ¡Salazar Slytherin! ¿Cómo terminaste _tú_ aquí? –demandó.

- ¿Me engañan mis ojos, o es el Director quien ha salido a dar un paseo? –se burló Salazar-. En lo que refiere a cómo llegué aquí, todo empezó cuando yo y un buen amigo mío empezamos a deplorar la educación de los jóvenes en nuestra vecindad.

- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes! –soltó Dumbledore, empezando a enojarse. Hablar con Slytherin siempre le daba una jaqueca, y el Fundador nunca le daba el respeto que se merecía. Por eso tenía sus cuadros en rincones lejanos del castillo, donde nadie nunca se aventuraba. Aparentemente, alguien se había cruzado con uno de ellos y había decidido ponerlo en buen uso.

- Mis disculpas, mi querido director, ¿sobre qué fui preguntado entonces?

- ¿Quién te hizo guardia de estas dependencias?

- Ahh, ¿era _eso_ lo que querías saber? Qué tonto he sido. Fue el joven Lord, por supuesto.

- ¿Joven Lord? –repitió Albus desconcertado.

- Eso sería contar, y yo no beso y cuento. ¿Por qué tipo de hombre me tomas? –demandó Salazar, haciendo una pose. Le encantaba _tanto_ hacer eso.

Dumbledore se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y contó hasta diez. Luego contó otra vez sólo para asegurarse de no echarle un maleficio al cuadro-. ¿Podrías por favor abrirte? –siseó a través de dientes apretados.

- ¿Contraseña? –preguntó Salazar en tono dulce.

- Aconite.

- Lo siento mucho, esa no es la contraseña correcta.

- ¿Entonces cuál es?

- Me temo que no está dentro de mis poderes informarle.

- Tonterías, soy el Director de este colegio. ¡Debes obedecerme!

- Y yo soy uno de los Fundadores de este colegio. ¿Eso no implicaría que tú tengas que obedecerme a mí? –meditó Salazar-. Qué problema puntiagudo tenemos, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Si sólo Rowena estuviera aquí, le _encantaba_ resolver rompecabezas como éste.

- Para esta tontería, o haré que te remuevan y te destruyan.

- Perdón, viejo, pero Hogwarts no permitirá que me dañes. Como tú bien sabes –informó Salazar al ahora humeante Director con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¿Podrías al menos informarle a Harry que deseo hablar con él?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! Estaría feliz de hacer eso por ti. ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? Nos habrías ahorrado a ambos un montón de tiempo y molestias –dijo Salazar, desapareciendo de su cuadro.

Pronto regresó con una expresión avergonzada-. Lo siento tanto, señor, pero parece que no hay cuadros en las habitaciones dentro, no puedo avisar de su presencia.

Albus se volteó con una maldición y empezó a pasearse. ¡Tenía que haber una forma de pasar ese maldito retrato!

Salazar se inclinó contra el borde de su marco, impresionado a pesar de sí mismo, mientras escuchaba al estimado Albus Dumbledore pasar los siguientes diez minutos maldiciendo vehementemente en varios idiomas.

- ¿Al menos puedes decirme quiénes están adentro? –preguntó Albus después de haber ventilado un poco su temperamento.

Salazar lo pensó un momento-. Dos Malfoy y un Potter –replicó eventualmente.

- ¿Entonces puedes por favor ir a encontrar a Severus Snape y pedirle que venga aquí?

- Lo siento, Director, pero soy el guardia de estas cámaras, no un niño recadero. Estoy seguro de que entiendes porqué tengo que rechazar tu pedido.

Albus se giró con una vil maldición y volvió a caminar hacia el caballero. ¡Al menos él haría lo que él decía y no le daría una jaqueca!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Quería verme, Director? –preguntó Severus serenamente, caminando hasta donde Dumbledore se paseaba de un lado a otro, murmurando por debajo de su aliento.

- ¡Sí! –soltó, pero inmediatamente reinó sobre su temperamento-. Sí –dijo de una manera mucho más calma-. Tenía una reunión con Harry hace un rato, pero él no apareció. Slytherin se niega a dejarme entrar y aparentemente no hay cuadros dentro, un descuido que rectificaré inmediatamente, ya que no puede informarle a Harry que estoy aquí. Asumo que tú tienes la contraseña, considerando tu relación con el joven Malfoy.

- Sí, la tengo –replicó Severus, pensando furiosamente. Así que Harry estaba mostrando su independencia. Bien por el chico. No quería dejar que Albus entrara, pero él no podía ver una forma de zafar. Albus tenía sus ganchos en él demasiado profundos para resistirse a su yugo. Suspirando suavemente, dio un paso hacia el retrato y susurró la contraseña, sabiendo muy bien que incluso con ella Albus no sería capaz de entrar. Sin embargo, cuanto más se le guardara esa información, mejor.

Dada la contraseña, Salazar fue obligado a abrirse, y Albus empujó a Severus a un lado y entró hecho una furia. El Maestro en Pociones vaciló por un momento, pero decidió que ya que Dumbledore lo había arrastrado hasta la otra punta del castillo, iba a ver el espectáculo.

Entrando, encontró al director frunciéndoles el ceño sombríamente a los ocupantes. El hombre realmente debía estar colérico para mostrar sus emociones tan libremente, meditó Severus. Usualmente recibías más emociones de una piedra que de Albus Dumbledore.

- Harry, creo que teníamos una reunión esta noche –dijo Albus, después de tomar un profundo respiro. No empezaría la conversación gritándole al niño. Amabilidad y una mano firme, ese era el truco, y si eso no ayudaba, una gran dosis de culpa.

- Sí, director –reconoció Harry, sin quitarle los ojos a el cuadro que estaba creando.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no asististe? –preguntó Albus con forzada cortesía.

- Sí, señor –replicó Harry, todavía enfocado en su esquema.

- ¿Sí qué? –Dumbledore frunció el ceño, sin entender la respuesta.

- Sí, puede preguntar porqué no asistí –respondió Harry alegremente.

- Harry –advirtió Lucius gentilmente, aunque todo lo que quería era reírse hasta perder la cabeza. No creía que nadie nunca se las hubiese arreglado para salirse con la suya en una de las charlitas de Dumbledore.

- Lo siento, señor –murmuró Harry, levantando la vista brevemente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Albus echó chispas. Malfoy estaba recibiendo más respeto que él. Le pondría un alto a _eso_ tan pronto como fuera posible.

- Harry, ¿por qué no viniste a nuestra reunión? Sabes cuán importante es para ti aprender esa habilidad.

- No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con usted, director. Además, todo lo que me dio el año pasado fue una jaqueca, y le hizo más fácil a Voldemort acceder a mi mente –respondió Harry finalmente mirando a Dumbledore, quien se estremeció ligeramente.

- Lamento oír eso, pero conoces mis razones –dijo gentilmente con un toque de reprenda en su voz-. Y por eso seré yo quien te enseñe este año.

- Aprecio la oferta, pero la rechazaré –declaró Harry firmemente, regresando a su cuadro antes de que Dumbledore pudiera establecer un _Legilemens_ entre ellos.

- Me temo que no puedes negarte, Harry. Hay mucho en riesgo para dejar tu mente desprotegida.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?

- ¿Por qué es peligroso? No se ha molestado con ello desde que el profesor Snape dejó de darme lecciones. ¿Por qué es tan urgente que de pronto empiece con ellas de nuevo?

- Porque ahora conoces todo el contenido de la profecía, Harry, y no podemos dejar que esa información llegue a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no?

Albus frunció el ceño; el chico estaba siendo terco e ingenioso; _realmente_ tenía que cambiar esa actitud del niño.

- Porque tu vida estará en incluso más peligro que ahora si lo descubre.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry de nuevo-. ¿Por qué es tan peligroso? Ya soy su enemigo número uno. La profecía no dice cómo derrotarlo, sólo que yo tengo el poder de hacerlo. ¿Por qué es tan peligroso que ambos lados sepan esto? Puedo entender porqué fue escondida mientras yo era un bebé, pero ya no soy un crío. Tengo dieciséis y soy completamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo. Además, mientras resida aquí, estoy seguro, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que todos dicen? ¿Que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para estar, además de Gringotts?

- Harry, sabes que eso no es tan cierto cuando se refiere a ti –le recordó Albus gentilmente.

- ¡Y tal vez si cierto director no hiciera lo imposible por unirme con el viejo Voldie, esa norma sería verdadera para mí también! –soltó Harry, empezando a enojarse.

- No he tratado de, como tú lo pusiste, unirte con Voldemort, Harry. Me he esforzado al máximo para darte una niñez despreocupada, como tú bien sabes. Sin embargo, es hora de que te encargues de tus responsabilidades, y una de ellas es aprender _Oclumancia_. Es demasiado tarde ya para que empecemos, así que tendremos nuestra primera lección mañana por la mañana. Ven a mi oficina a las nueve en punto. –Dumbledore se volteó para irse, pero fue detenido por la respuesta de Harry.

- No.

- ¡Harry...! –advirtió Albus.

- ¡No! ¡No permitiré que usted ande por mi cabeza! ¡No me importa si Voldie descubre la maldita profecía! No me importa si me envía visiones falsas; ¡no queda ninguna que pueda usar en mi contra! –Harry gruñó, con los ojos de un brillante verde estremecedor-. Usted ya no tiene control sobre mi vida y no me inclinaré ante usted.

- Harry...

- El chico ha rechazado tu oferta, Albus. No puedes obligarlo –dijo Lucius calmamente, decidiendo que era hora de interrumpir antes de que sucediera algo irreversible.

- Necesita aprender Oclumancia, Lucius. Es demasiado peligroso para él que no proteja su mente. Sabe demasiados secretos para permitirle ir por ahí desprotegido.

- Entonces yo le enseñaré –dijo Lucius simplemente-. Es hora de que Draco aprenda esa habilidad de todos modos, puedo enseñarles fácilmente a ambos.

- Pero... –Por la primera vez en años, Albus titubeó. No era así como se suponía que sucediera. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada esta noche. Su error había sido no esperar a que Harry estuviera solo.

- Muy bien, gracias, Lucius, por tu amable oferta –se las arregló para decir con una sonrisa-. Eso me recuerda, he notado hace un rato que ninguno de los dos está tomando Defensa, ¿puedo…? ¿Por qué no? Seguro que ambos se dan cuenta de lo importante que es esa materia.

- Así es –respondió Draco simplemente-. Y por eso la estudiaremos independientemente. Francamente, ni Harry ni yo tenemos mucha fe en nuestros profesores de Defensa, y supusimos que aprenderíamos más por nuestra cuenta.

- Ya veo. Pero me temo que no puedo permitir eso. La profesora de este año es muy competente –explicó Albus, ignorando el bufido despectivo de Severus-. Y estoy seguro de que será capaz de enseñarles mucho que no pueden aprender meramente por leer un libro –continuó, esforzándose por sonar persuasivo.

- Director, encuentro loable que esté tan preocupado por la seguridad de sus estudiantes, pero el hecho sigue siendo que no puede obligarlos a tomar Defensa –intervino Lucius una vez más-. Asimismo, tienen mi permiso para estudiar Defensa independientemente. Creo que el joven Harry, como mínimo, ha probado que es capaz de algo así, ¿no está de acuerdo?

- Sí, sí, pero no se le puede permitir dirigir un club de Defensa a menos que esté tomando Defensa –dijo Albus, sacando su carta de triunfo.

- Ya que la idea es suya, no me opongo a que me prohíban dirigir el ED –dijo Harry calmamente, extendiendo el esquema en el que había estado trabajando-. Tome, tal vez el siguiente líder encontrará útiles las ideas que Lucius y yo hemos tenido –agregó.

- Si Lucius no asistirá con el ED, no puedo permitir que se quede en el castillo –dijo Albus, esforzándose por esconder su desesperación. Eso _no_ estaba yendo como él esperaba.

- ¿Quién dijo que el Sr. Malfoy no puede ayudar con el club? Sólo porque yo no lo dirija no significa que el nuevo líder no necesite ayuda para mantener el control sobre los estudiantes. –Harry se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

- Harry, ese club es tuyo. No puedo permitir que se haga si tú no lo diriges.

- Entonces empiece otro club que no esté asociado conmigo –dijo Harry, realmente no importándole una cosa u otra.

- Harry, ¿por qué eres tan difícil con esto? –preguntó Albus, reteniendo sus emociones. Realmente no debería haber dejado que un Slytherin se acercara así a él. Debió haber mantenido todo en calma, y entonces toda la disputa podría haber sido evitada.

- ¿Puede culparme realmente, Director? He estado aquí por cinco años, y por cuatro años los profesores de Defensa se han esforzado por lastimarme, o matarme. Creo que estoy más seguro estudiando por mi cuenta que sometiéndome a mí mismo a otra de sus opciones. Por lo que refiere al ED, empezamos eso cuando se hizo claro que Umbridge no iba a enseñarnos nada de Defensa, sólo un montón de estupideces teóricas. Si la profesora de este año es tan buena como usted dice, no hay necesidad del ED. Si no lo es, estoy seguro de que aquellos interesados empezarán un nuevo club, con o sin su permiso.

- Ahora, si usted quiere, yo dirigiré el ED, aunque pudo haber tenido la decencia de preguntármelo antes de prometer mis servicios. Sino, encuentre a alguien más. Cualquiera de las dos formas está bien por mí. No tomaré, sin embargo, Defensa, tengo suficiente en mi plato con las clases que _quiero_ tomar. Bien, ¿hay algo más? Estoy cansado y quiero retirarme.

- Consideraré lo que has dicho y te daré una respuesta tanto por el ED y las clases de Defensa. Pero hay una cosa más. Me darás la contraseña de estos cuartos y yo le enviaré una nota a los elfos domésticos para que pongan un cuadro en cada habitación, así serás notificado si alguien está en la puerta y quiere acceso.

- Muy bien –cedió Harry, ganándose varias miradas aturdidas-. La contraseña es: "en tus sueños", y si no le importa, nos proveeremos los cuadros nosotros mismos. No querría tener a un entrometido aquí, ¿comprende? –dijo Harry, sonriendo dulcemente-. Si eso es todo, le deseo las buenas noches –agregó, levantándose de la mesa y caminando a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él firmemente.

- Buenas noches para ti. ¿Vienes, Severus? –dijo Albus, complacido parcialmente por salirse con la suya. Todo lo que necesitaba era controlarse y dejar de reaccionar con la situación.

- No, tengo una pregunta para Draco con respecto a uno de sus ensayos. Debería quitar eso del camino después de que me arruinaran la noche –dijo Severus, sentándose en la silla que Harry había desocupado.

- Muy bien, confío en que los veré a ambos en la mañana. –Albus le asintió a los dos adultos, ignoró a Draco, y salió de la habitación. Harry sólo necesitaba que le recordaran quién estaba a cargo, eso era todo. Él se aseguraría de arrinconarlo a la primera oportunidad cuando estuviera solo, y las cosas volverían a la pista. Silbando un tono navideño, Dumbledore se retiró a su oficina, se hundió en su asiento, y se tiró un caramelo de limón a la boca. E inmediatamente se ahogó. Coles hervidas. Frunciendo el ceño, vació el cuenco y lo rellenó con una bolsa nueva, asegurándose de que no hubiese sido manipulada. Metiéndose un caramelo de limón en la boca cuidadosamente, sonrió a gusto al saber como debía. ¡Sólo había que esperar a que encontrara al responsable!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Se ha ido? –preguntó Harry muchos minutos después, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Sí, se ha ido.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado poner cuadros aquí, Harry! –se quejó Draco-. ¡Ese viejo tonto los usará para espiarnos!

- Lo sé. ¿Pero qué si no hay nada que pueda revelar nuestros secretos? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Qué si ponemos paisajes en las paredes? Nadie dijo nada sobre los motivos, sólo que necesitábamos algo que le permitiera a Zar venir a decirnos si tenemos visitas.

- ¡Eso es jodidamente brillante! –Draco le sonrió brillantemente a su pareja.

- El lenguaje, hijo –murmuró Lucius, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo-. ¿Pero dónde los encontraremos? No recuerdo haber visto un cuadro sin gente en la Mansión, o en las galerías –meditó-. Y encontrar a un pintor para encargarle la comisión podría llevar siglos. Hay tan pocos con talento hoy –se lamentó burlescamente.

- O podríamos hacer que Draco pinte algo –sugirió Harry-. ¿Qué? –preguntó ante las miradas que se ganó-. Te he visto haciendo esbozos, Draco, estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo.

- ¡En tus sueños, Potter! –soltó Draco.

- Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta encontrar al pintor adecuado y los motivos adecuados. Después de todo, nunca dijimos _cuándo_ pondríamos los cuadros, sólo que íbamos a hacerlo. –Harry sonrió con arrogancia.

- Será interesante ver si tu lado Slytherin sobrevivirá en mi clase de Pociones –dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras-. Creo que voy a disfrutar enseñarle a los de sexto este año –declaró, recostándose en su silla-. ¿Alguien quiere té?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius se sentó en una butaca, mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Sus largas piernas estaban estiradas delante de él, los tobillos cruzados, y una copa de vino blanco oscilaba entre sus delgados, elegantes dedos.

Algo seguía fastidiando en su mente, pero no podía entender qué era. Dejando que su mente deambulara como quisiese, recordó momentos durante su viaje de compras. La forma en la que Henri había balbuceado cuando el chico había exigido cuero. La expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando había sido vestido con el material usual de Sean. Riendo suavemente ante la imagen, de pronto frunció el ceño. Congelando ese recuerdo en su mente, lo examinó de cerca. Harry tenía algo diferente, ¿pero qué? Dejando que su memoria regresara, se congeló una vez más cuando Draco estaba parado a su lado, mirando críticamente la imagen del espejo que Harry había vestido. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico parado en el taburete parecía más alto? ¿Pero por qué escondería Harry algo así? Decidiendo dejar pasar la pregunta por ahora, Lucius se puso de pie y se fue a la cama.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, y tenía mucho que hacer.

**¡Bien!** Soy una mala personilla y me he pasado eones sin actualizar!! Lo siento mucho! Pero, ¿a que no saben? ¡Síiii! En un rato tendré Harry Potter en mis manos! ¡YAY YAY YAY YAY! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Ok, suficiente. Soy tan mala personilla que otra vez se me pasó el tiempo y no puedo responder los reviews (tengo que dormir para aguantar despierta toda la noche MUAHAHAHAHA), pero sepan que los AMO, ADORO Y VENERO!!!!!!!!!

JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!!

No, no estoy loca. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAAJA!!

**¡Review! AJAJAAJJAAJJ REVIEW!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!! **Ejem.


End file.
